Two is Better Than One
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: Sequel to "Scars on Your Heart" James and Kendall are finally figuring thing out and engaged, Carlos is completely in love and Logan's having a summer romance. But when Zack comes back with three new sidekicks, can Kendall protect James? Kames. LxOC CxOC
1. You're Not Alone

_**A/N : QUICK NOTE! if you have not read I CAN TAKE AWAY ALL THE SCARS ON YOUR HEART PLEASE GO READ IT FIRST. You will not know who Kennedy, Alyson, Kattarina, Kali or Zack is without reading that, nor will you understand this story at all. There is a lot of history too this story, so please respect that and read scars firs.**_

_**Chapter 1: You're Not Alone**_

_"James, I love you, with all my heart. You're the most important thing to me, and I want everyone to know. I want to be your everything. Your protector, your lover, your best friend. You're the most special person in the entire world. More than anything I've ever wanted to be, I want to be your husband. I want you to be __**my**__ husband. I know we've had some downs, but __I can take away all the scars on your heart__ for good. James Diamond, will you make me the happiest man on earth and become James Knight? "  
Kendall Knight, I Can Take Away All the Scars on Your Heart, Chapter 27_

* * *

Kendall woke up slowly, feeling James next to him. James, his amazing fiancé, everything Kendall adored in this world. James' arm was on Kendall's chest, the ring sparkling in the morning light streaming in through the open curtains. Kendall closed his eyes again, relishing in the memory of the night he'd proposed. It was about a month after he proposed to James and he honestly couldn't remember not being engaged to the most amazing person in the world. He stretched out his muscles. He loved being out of this cast, being able to stretch and bend. He was in only a brace and honestly, it felt great. He felt great. Things were great in general.

He suddenly became aware of James' lips on his and he opened up his mouth, feeling James' familiar tongue sweep across the roof of his mouth. He loved being woken up in the mornings like this. It only happened when James was feeling guilty about something or was excited. Today was definelty one of the latter mornings, because everything between them was wonderful.

Kendall opened up his eyes, staring into James' mesmerizing hazel eyes. "Happy 19th birthday, sweetie" James said, smiling down at the blond man. Kendall's hands ran up James' sides, settling on resting on his hips. Kendall smiled. James had filled out a lot in the last month.

"Good morning, Jamie" Kendall smiled, pulling James back down into the bed, flipping them so he was straddling James. "How long have you been up?"

"About 20 minutes." James smiled. "I like watching you sleep, you're so peaceful and beatific"

"Big words" Kendall smiled, brushing his fingers across James' face.

"Logan and I have been playing scrabble again" James informed him, smiling sweetly up at him. "I beat him, too" he said smugly.

"How'd his ego take that blow?" Scrabble was Logan's brain game. He didn't lose at Scrabble.

"He complained to Kattarina for the rest of the night" James said, smiling "She wasn't too happy, he called her at midnight Minnesota time" James laughed.

"She flies in today" Kendall said, tracing a pattern on James' bare chest with one of his fingers. "And your parents" It would be the first time James would see his father and stepmother, Logan's mom, who he considered to be his mother, since the engagement. They would also be bringing James' 3 year old adopted sister, Megan, to meet her two big brothers and future brother in law. And Carlos.

"I know. He woke me up when he ran out of the apartment screaming and Carlos was yelling after him that she wouldn't arrive for 4 more hours" James said, smiling. "He's acting like an idiot"

"Well, we all do sometimes" Kendall smiled "Even Logan, the genius, can't be smart all the time"

"and even doorknobs like Carlos can't be mentally insane all the time" James finished. Kendall laughed at the use of Carlos' girlfriend's favorite descriptions for anyone doing something stupid.

"Right" Kendall kissed the top of James' nose. "We should get up and get ready, it is my birthday after all, and even though I'd much rather spend the day with you, right here, I think my mom might have other ideas, since this is my last birthday before I turn 20 and all"

"It's also you're last birthday before we get married" James pointed out as Kendall rolled off of him. "I'd guess she's going to be extra sentimental about it"

"Probably." Kendall said as he went over to the closet. "When is she not sentimental though?"

"I don't know." James laughed. "Did you ever think you'd be getting married before you were 20?" he asked, standing up.

"Well, only when Jo's dad forced me into marrying her. But I never thought I'd be happily married before I was 20, not at all. It never crossed my mind" Kendall smiled.

"I always thought I'd get married in my late 20's, not my late teens" James admitted "Mainly because I didn't want to be with anyone but you, but I figured it would take a long time to find the right one if it wasn't you" He said, watching Kendall pull on a shirt.

"I'm glad we ended up together." Kendall smiled, coming over to James and wrapping an arm around him. "I can't wait to see your parents" Kendall smiled, imagining seeing them and James showing of his ring, which he didn't get to do often.

* * *

4 hours later, Logan was pacing nervously around the living room. Ms. Knight had gone to pick up Kattarina and James' parents. Kattarina's sister would fly out after the boy's tour, since they didn't have extra room on the tour next month and it would suck for her to be left home alone in a new town for 2 months.

Kendall and James were sitting up at the top of the swirly slide, talking about something. Carlos and Alyson were watching a movie on the couch. Logan through his hands up "They're never going to get here!" he shouted.

Carlos rolled his eyes "Logan, please relax. They'll get here soon" he informed him.

"Really? You think that she's going to walk through the door right now-" Logan stopped as the door opened and Ms. Knight walked in with Kattarina "Okay, maybe you were right" he informed Carlos, hurrying over to Kattarina and hugging her.

While the two of them caught up, right in the middle of the doorway, Alyson looked at Ms. Knight "Where are the Diamonds? I bet Logan's mom won't get that kind of welcome"

"Maggie had a meltdown, so they're trying to get her to calm down. " Ms. Knight explained. "They'll be up soon."

"Maggie? I thought it was Megan?" Carlos asked, eyebrows wrinkling in confusion. Alyson smiled at him.

"Yeah, it is, but Megan couldn't say her name, she introduced herself as Maggie." Ms. Knight explained. "She had a hard flight" she added. "But she can't wait to meet her brothers"

"I would be pretty excited to meet her brothers too" Kendall's voice came from the top of the slide. James let out a laugh. Ms. Knight rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Kendall, you've already got a ring on him, you don't need to lay it on so heavy" Carlos teased. Kendall snorted.

Soon after, Mrs. Diamond joined them, followed by Mr. Diamond, who was carrying a sleepy little girl with curly blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was tiny. Logan broke away from Kattarina to go over and introduce himself, jumping back when she let out a scream at him. Kattarina giggled and went over. "Come on Maggie, this is Logan, your big brother" Kattarina urged. The little girl stuck her bottom lip out, reaching her arms out for Kattarina. "Sorry, I go over and visit her a lot, she's used to me" Kattarina explained, taking Maggie from her dad. "Wanna bet she'll adore James?"

"You'd probably be right" Logan sighed "She looks really tired. You can go put her down on my bed" he offered as Alyson and Carlos came over to greet the visitors. Kattarina nodded and carried the little girl to his room.

"Speaking of James-" Mrs. Diamond looked anxious. Logan rolled his eyes and exchanged a glance with his step dad.

"What, no, hey _biological child" _Logan asked his mom, who laughed and came over to hug him.

"Of course, I'm happy to see you. I'm just a little anxious to see James." She smiled, hugging her son. Logan smiled and hugged her back before turning to his step dad for a "man hug". "Now, where is my other son?"

A couple thudding sounds later and James appeared out of the swirly slide "He'd be right here" James grinned as Kendall followed him down. He straightened his long body and found three sets of eyes planted on him.

The next thing he knew, he found himself hugging his mother, blabbering away, showing her the ring and then more hugging, his mom crying something about her baby growing up. Kendall walked over to James' dad, smiling widely.

"What's going to happen when _Logan_ gets engaged?" Kendall asked with a laugh as he shook his soon-to-be-father-in-law's hand.

"I don't know. She might just go into shock and pass out" Mr. Diamond laughed. Kendall smiled at him and nodded as Kattarina walked back out. He waved at her and she waved back, smiling.

Alyson commanded Kattarina's attention after that, chattering away about going shopping soon, before the big tour. Logan and Carlos stood off to one side, looking dejected.

James was released from his mother shortly after, but found himself being pulled into his dad's arms. Kendall found himself being chattered at by James' mom, being told how amazing he was and how happy she was. He just hugged and her and thanked her, not quite sure how to deal with that much energy from his soon to be mother-in-law. She had obviously been holding it all in for the past month, because he'd never seen her so bouncy, and he'd seen her on her wedding day. She wasn't actually one to get really bouncy, but sometimes, a mother's emotions just took over.

A thought occurred to Kendall as he turned to Carlos once he'd been released and James was still getting a speech from his dad on something. Something told Kendall he'd probably get that speech from his father-in-law-to-be once James was done and educated, "We're going to have to tell James' biological mother" Kendall groaned.

"She can find out on the news like everyone else who doesn't know you or James" Carlos said as the girls finished blabbering to each other and joined their respective boyfriends. "She's never been there for him and she called him names and disowned him. She's not his mother. Can we not talk about this, it makes me mad that any woman could do that to her child, let alone one who had already been through so much." Carlos said, wrapping an arm tighter around Alyson, who smiled sweetly at him.

"I know. I just don't want his family to be so screwed up. I guess it's really not though" Kendall said, watching as James nodded seriously at his father and then walked over to him. "Hey babe, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just talking to my dad. I've missed him. It's nice to have him here. He's never been to LA to visit us before and I'm glad he could finally come." James said, watching his parents talk. "It's nice he could come before the wedding, while we still lived in this apartment"

"Yeah, it is nice. You know what else is really nice?" Kendall asked, wrapping his arms around James' waist.

"No, what?"

"The thought of waking up next to you every morning for the rest of my life" Kendall whispered.

"Hmm, that sounds like a nice plan." James muttered. "We should definitely go through on that plan, there's no need to make a plan b"

"Well, I think that is plan b"

"Oh, and what's plan A?"

"Plan A is we die in each other's arms" Kendall announced. James laughed and turned around in his arms.

"Kendall, you never cease to amaze me" James smiled. "I love you, so much"

"Well, that's great, because I adore you" Kendall answered back, smiling at him. "Hey, have you seen Kennedy?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, Kendall. Katie and Elizabeth took her and the other kids to the park, like, an hour ago" James reminded him. "Where were you?"

"Probably lost in your eyes" Kendall said "Gosh, I'm a wonderful parent." He sighed. "How did my mom do single parenting for so long?"

"I don't think she really did. And you are _not _a single parent. That would indicate you were single and this" James held up his hand, pointing at the ring "Would indicate otherwise. Your mom had my dad and mom and the Garcia's around and lets face it, when had Katie ever been a child?" James sighed.

"Good point" Kendall smiled "I guess no one ever has to do this alone, someone's always there"

"I will always be there. No matter what. I love you, Kendall and I love Kennedy. Our family. You never had to do this alone" James assured him. Everyone had left to some other place, to give the couple some privacy when they'd seen them standing so close together, whispering. James wouldn't be surprised if everyone had just kind of split up and gone off, he just knew he'd seen them all walk out of the apartment. Which meant he and Kendall were now in charge of a 3 year old they hardly knew. Hopefully, she'd just sleep the entire time they were gone, or else they'd be screwed.

Might be good practice for when Kennedy was that age though.

* * *

A/N: YAY! 2.1 DONE! I honestly can't believe the turn out Scars on Your Heart had and I'm so excited to be posting the new story. I know I said originally that it was going to be a teaser but the teaser was going to be in the mind of a man I really don't want to get into, and I already had to read the Pit and the Pendulum today and please don't make me suffer any more unless you don't want to find out what happens in this continuing saga of Kames….

So yeah, read, review, lets see if we can get past the 123 mark that the first one had? Kay, and let's try to do it by the 21st of October since that's my 17th birthday…..

And feel sorry for me, I sprained my ankle today…. Well, on Monday afternoon I did, my friend pushed me in a bush… and I'm freezing…..and I think it might be raining…. Yeah, it is…. So you go review and I'm going to go sleep…. Cuz I'm awemazing like that….


	2. The Vows I'll Make

Chapter 2: Vows I'll Make

* * *

The next morning, the boys had to go to the studio to meet Kattarina's new team. There was a total of 10 wardrobe stylists that had been added, along with two who had been with the boys since they'd been out here. Kattarina and one of the others were in charge, which meant they'd have the most contact with the boys.

James had dragged his parents along. He was carrying Maggie on his hip. Maggie had taken an immediate disliking to Logan because he had hogged her "Kitty" (Kattarina) and then he and James had been wrestling. She had immediately liked James though, when he pulled out a cookie. In the last month, having little kids running around all the time, James had learned to keep cookies around in random places. Maggie had been crying when she had woken up to find herself in an apartment with two strange men, until James had appeared with cookies. Her adoration of him had grown even more when he had offered to do her hair with curls. The deal had been sealed when he had pulled a doll out.

Logan had just sat there with little Melissa, a family friend, on his lap, shaking his head. He hadn't expected anything less than for Maggie to love James. All little kids loved James and Carlos.

James didn't realize it, he was too into himself and Kendall, but he was really, really good with little girls. Kennedy had adored him from day one. Her first word had been "Mamma" pointing at him (due to Kendall referring to James as her Mamma most of the time). She only talked a little (Mamma, at James, Dada at Kendall, and no at everyone else, even if she liked them), and not very often, but James could guarantee a squeal of delight from the little baby. Besides Kennedy and Maggie, Melissa and her older sister loved James, especially because he was the only one of the boys who would be the prince when they played princess. He even let them put make up on him a couple times.

"Okay, Maggie, why don't you go sit with Kelly and tell her about your new dolly?" James suggested, putting his little sister on the floor, pointing at Kelly, who shot daggers at him. She'd heard from Logan what Maggie did when she didn't like you. "and then maybe later we can talk to Logie and apologize for hurting him with your fork?"

"No"

"Megan" James smiled at his sister and grinned sheepishly at Kendall "Ahh, she'll have to like him eventually, he is her brother…."

"Katie still doesn't like me, Logan, it might take a while" Kendall said, a grin on his face. Carlos whacked Kendall in the back of the head, giving James a _please-control-him _look. Kendall's meds had made him slightly more fun loving. All meds seemed to make Kendall a little goofy, come to think of it.

James grinned at Carlos and slung his arm over Kendall's shoulder. "Kendall, Katie loves you. Maggie just needs to adjust and all. She's gonna really hate Logan when Kattarina doesn't come back home with them" James grinned.

His dad laughed. "Poor Logan"

"Never underestimate the power of angry three year olds" Carlos laughed.

"I never do" James said, putting his head on Kendall's. "Kendall, you realize that-" he pointed at Maggie, who was whacking Logan in the leg "is going to be Kennedy is 3 years?"

Kendall sighed "Uh- no comment" he said, wincing as the door swung open, revealing Alyson and Kattarina, who had come a couple hours before.

"I don't care what you say, Kattarina, that boy is _weird" _Alyson was telling the shorter brunette, her arms crossed impatiently across her chest, an annoyed expression on her face.

"I never said he wasn't weird, Aly, I said he seemed nice" Kattarina shot back, smiling at Logan. Maggie ran over to her, begging to be lifted up. Kattarina smiled and lifted her, accepting a hug from Logan when he came over. Alyson went over to Carlos, kissing him quickly and then letting him take her hand.

"Who's weird?" Mrs. Diamond asked, slightly confused.

"Ugh, don't get me started." Alyson said.

Kattarina shrugged. "He's my assistant. He's like, the boys age, and he's really nice, Alyson's just being silly. She thinks he's out to get her" Kattarina explained. "She's being paranoid"

"Because people who aren't out to get me stare at me with one eye twitching for 4 minutes" Alyson said sarcastically. "It happens every day, actually"

"Alyson, I was with you the whole time and he never even looked at you for more than 2 seconds" Kattarina rolled her eyes. "I swear, Alyson, you call everyone else a doorknob, but you're the knobbiest door on the hinge" she said. "James, why don't we start with your fitting? And yes, Kendall can come" Kattarina cut Kendall off before he even finished opening his mouth, as a blonde guy came out of the room.

"Kattarina, Marisa is looking for you. Hey guys, long time no see" the guy waved at the guys, who exchanged glanced. "Oh, sorry, you probably don't recognize me, like, at all. I'm Devon Dillon, you know, the nerd? Logan dated my sister, Cassandra Dillon?"

Kattarina's mouth dropped open "I knew you were familiar. Cassandra and I were on the cheer squad my freshman year and her junior. How is she?"

"Oh, she's good, really good. She's a dancer on Broadway. "He provided.

"Okay, well, I'll bring the guys back in a moment, tell Marisol- her name is Marisol, by the way, just in case you didn't remember, tell her I'll be back there in a second with James and Kendall."

"Okay, will do"

Logan and Carlos exchanged glances before Carlos raised his hand "Yeah? Uh, I don't like him, can you fire him? He followed me around all the time in high school" Carlos said. "It was weird"

"No, Carlos, I will not. I bet he's matured since high school."

"Yeah, well, if he's here, Cassandra will follow and I'm not sure she was all there." Logan said "She, like, would stalk me when I wasn't with her and call me all the time; she was like Kendall's possessiveness, only she was mean about how possessive she was" Logan looked worried "I don't want to see her, she yelled at me for liking ice cream"

"I bet she's grown up too. People change guys, got to give them second chances." Kattarina said. "and besides, you four can't judge people on who's normal and who's not. You're not exactly normal. You have to be nice to people who are odd"

Alyson shuddered "but he's creeeeeepy!"

"Alyson, knock it off. He's nice"

* * *

"I don't care what Kattarina says about being nice to people who are a little odd, I really think he's loony in the head" James said, following Carlos into the apartment. "I mean, did you no_t _notice him staring at you all funny, like he wanted in your pants or something?"

"I didn't, James, sorry, but he was a little different." Carlos said, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and hopping up to sit on the counter as Kendall and Logan, arguing about something to do with Kendall's pants walked into the kitchen.

"He creeped me out" James finished.

"James, everyone scares you, ever since Zack- well, you know, you lived through it" Carlos informed him.

James gasped "Can we please not talk about that, _**he**_ terrifies me" he said, shuddering. He never said his abusive ex's name. Kendall came up behind him, wrapping a protective arm around him and whispering a couple words of encouragement in his ear.

"Sorry, sorry." Carlos said. "So, what else is on our agenda for the day?" he asked.

Kendall shrugged. "James and I are going to talk to his parents about the wedding while they're here and then I was thinking we could take them out to dinner somewhere nice, since they're only in town until the tour starts."

"I guess that makes sense. So, then, what should the rest of us do while you talk wedding?" Carlos asked as Logan came over to grab something out of the fridge.

"We're going for coffee to talk about the wedding, so you all can just hang out here if you want." Kendall offered, looking up as Katie walked into the apartment, holding hands with some dude. He and James exchanged nervous glances, but before they could say anything, Carlos, who had this _way _with words, spoke up.

"Yo, Katie, who's the di-dude?" Carlos changed his word at a look from Kendall. He took a swig of his water, not really caring.

Katie looked up. "Oh, hey guys. This is Jackson. Jackson Bowers. My boyfriend"

James and Kendall both let out yelps as Carlos showered them with a mixture of saliva and bottled water. Logan sniggered and turned to Katie.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a new boyfriend?"

"Well, ever since the Jean-Luc fiasco of 2012 where James decided to go all artsy and bedazzle Jean-Luc's butt, I figured I might actually date a guy before bringing him home" Katie said, giving Logan a look. "I know you can behave yourself, and I would have told you, but you would have told Kendall and James."

"Yeah, you're right. And they would have told Carlos. " Logan admitted.

Katie smiled at him and then looked at her blond haired companion "Jackson, this is Logan Mitchell, one of my older brothers best friends. The weirdo on the counter with the helmet is Carlos Garcia, another one of his best friends. The blonde guy is my brother, Kendall, and then the other is James, my future brother in law and Logan's step brother. It's all very confusing"

"Katie, I know who they all are, my sister used to be obsessed with them" Jackson laughed. "I'm Jackson Bowers, Katie-uh, kind of said that, but yeah. That's who I am. I'm assuming I'm going to find myself a victim of the Spanish Inquisition in a few seconds?"

Logan smiled "No, we won't hurt you until you hurt our baby sister. Well, at least I won't and I think James can control himself and if Kendall wants his sister not to beat him up, he'll at least attempt to be nice. Not making any promises about Carlos though. He's just- a walking accident" Logan winced as Carlos fell off the counter with a slam. "Like that"

Katie laughed "He'll be fine, he had his helmet on" she told Jackson.

Kendall came around the counter, arms crossed "We're talking about this later, Katherine. And you-" Kendall pointed at Jackson "be glad that James and I have to go meet his parents in 20 minutes, or you'd be thinking that the Spanish Inquisition was a cake walk. James just bought a bb gun"

"KENDALL!" Katie slapped her brother in the arm. James just laughed and came around the corner.

"Actually, I didn't buy a bb gun. Kendall's never been good with that kind of thing. I think I bought a water gun like, a year ago though" James wrinkled his eyebrows "I'd go check, but I think my mom might freak out and think we eloped to Vegas or something if we're late, she's kind of sentimental about that and she freaks out. _A lot _."

"And my mom does too" Kendall said, earning a glare from Katie "Just a fair warning" he said, throwing his hands up. "Jamie, could you go get Kennedy, she's in her crib. I'll go get her diaper bag out of our room"

"Sounds like a deal" James said, leaning in for a quick kiss before setting off after Kennedy.

* * *

The boys walked into the starbucks down the street from the Palmwoods, hand in hand, James carrying Kennedy in her bucket. They spotted the Diamonds and Kendall's mom immediately as they entered. Kendall let go of James' hand. "You go sit down with Kennedy, I'll get your usual"

"Okay" James grinned at him and made his way over to his family, who smiled at him, his mom without delay claiming Kennedy, a smile on her face. James sat down next to his dad, leaving the chair between him and Kendall's mom open for Kendall to sit down in when he came with their order.

"Hey baby, what's up?" His mom asked him as he sat his phone down on the table.

"Not much. After we left you guys at the studio, we went to the gym for a little bit, except Alyson was a bit tired, so she went upstairs to watch Kennedy and fell asleep on Carlos' bed and Kattarina had to do some wardrobe type stuff, so after lunch she went back to the studio. And then Katie brought home a boy and Kendall threatened him slightly."

"So not much at all" his dad laughed, knowing how the boys could be on a busy day. He couldn't count the times he'd ended up chasing the boys around the mall or the hockey rink as kids.

"Nope." James smiled at his dad. "This is hard for you" he said softly.

His dad nodded "You're my little boy, James. I still see you as that little 5 year old, kind of chubby, running around after your buddies, singing random songs and sitting at the piano with me. It's hard, James, to see you so grown up and just- grown up." His dad finished. "But you'll always be my little boy, and I don't know why, but watching you get married is harder than your sister's wedding was. Maybe because none of us really wanted her to marry that ass in the first place, whereas you've found your soul mate, and you're younger than she was"

"He's also been through hell and back" His mom told his dad. "Jenny had a much simpler dating life than he did, and she ended up choosing wrong in the end. James made his mistakes before Kendall and then all of his issues with Willa, so its harder to watch him engaged now" Willa was James' biological mother, a deadbeat who abandoned James for no reason.

"Still sitting at the table" James rolled his eyes, turning to Ms. Knight "Make it stop! I hate it when they talk about me like I'm not here"

She laughed "Lorraine, Sean, knock it off, you're embarrassing the poor boy" she said, smiling, reaching over and patting James' hand."Yes, its hard to see our kids grow up, but James doesn't need to be reminded of his past, not any more. He has Kendall now."

Kendall came over at this point, carrying James's green tea in one hand, a coffee in the other and a pastry bag dangling from his mouth. He handed James the tea and sat down. "What about me?"

"James has you. You'd never hurt him."

Kendall and James exchanged glances. She hadn't known about the fight. James still had slight bruises on his stomach from the fight.

"Mom-I did hurt him. Okay? That was why we broke up" Kendall took James hand, running his thumb over each knuckle, tapping on James' ring. "Mom, please don't freak out" he pleaded. "We can talk about this later. James' parents know." Kendall looked at James.

"Kendall, how could you-"

"I was off my meds, I thought he was cheating on me and I just kind of went insane. He hit me back, which kind of snapped me out of it" Kendall said "Mom, can we please not talk about this, we need to talk about the wedding, we can talk about this later"

His mom crossed her arms "There won't _be _a wedding until we talk about this" she said angrily.

"and we will. Just not here. Paparazzi, mom." Kendall reminded her, eyes silently begging her to give it up. "We need to discuss the wedding now, while we don't have Carlos chiming in that James should sky dive into the wedding or Logan wanting to measure the exact circumference of the cake, or Alyson suggesting a million ideas, and we can't give Kattarina full reign over the clothes until we have a color scheme!"

James nodded "and its mostly between me and him anyways. We've talked about it. We're talking about the wedding now, not our past."

"James-" his mom began.

"Mom, come on, you know Kendall, he'd never hurt me unless he was having a manic episode. He's got it under control now." James assured her. "and I know how to fight back now. We've been going to counseling, me for my anorexia, him for his issues and we've been going together and the therapist taught me and Logan and Carlos how to talk him down." James assured her. "He loves me, Mom. He's not like Zack. He wants to make everything okay, he wants James Diamond, not a boy toy or something to fool around with" James reached out and took her hand. "He's only done it once, other than one time before we were dating and he got mad at Logan and Carlos and yelled at me for wearing girl clothes and refusing to change."

Kendall snorted. "and we're guys, anyways. We're going to rough each other up a little bit. We're guys who have grown up wrestling with each other and playing hard. Boys will be boys. But I'd never hurt him, not on purpose. Not anymore. It nearly killed me the last time"

James glanced over at him "You nearly killed you last time"

"That too. Mom, Mrs. Diamond, I honestly thought both of you knew, or you would have been informed before we were engaged. But please, just let's not focus on that right now. We can talk about that at dinner or after, since Logan and Carlos took part. Kind of"

"Logan did. Carlos just stood there, wanting me to punch Kendall"

"and then Alyson broke my nose"

"So yeah, basically, every things fixed"

"We're over it"

"I don't even think about it any more."

"Tell them, Dad!" Kendall looked at his future father in law in desperation.

"Kari, Lorriane, Kendall explained everything to me before he even proposed. He loves James. He adores James. They're over it, and this isn't our business anyways." Sean said softly, an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"But my baby-"

"I'm fine, Mom, really" James assured her. "Kendall hasn't even had a manic episode since the suicide thing. He's getting better every day"

"and you want to know why I'm getting better? Because I want to make sure I never hurt James again, never hurt Kennedy, or Katie, Or Logan, or Carlos or Kattarina or Alyson. I want to get better because James deserves it. You've raised one hell of an amazing son, and he deserves to have his soulmate with him, right?" Kendall looked at James, then to Lorraine Diamond. "He's your baby, and I'm a father, I understand that you want to protect him, even if he's not really yours, but please, give me a chance to prove that I love this man." Kendall looked at Sean. "I love him more than anything and you can trust he'll be safe with me. I want to protect him, from everything. You're holding my baby right now, and I'm trusting you. Please trust me to hold your baby" he finished, looking back at Lorraine.

His mom glanced at him, then back at Lorraine, who was wiping her eyes. "Kari, your son is right. He's safe. Look into those eyes the next time he looks at James, and tell me that's not love. Tell me that's not devotion. He knows better than any of the boys what love is and he loves James." Sean said, reaching around James to pat Kendall's back. "I'm willing to let him hold my little boy, because even a blind man could see how much Kendall loves James and James loves Kendall. We can talk more later, if you're not convinced about the truth, but Lorraine, keep in mind, that he is, in fact, my baby boy. Kendall trusts us with Kennedy, and I trust him with James"

"It's different, we've never hit Kennedy"

"Lorraine, you dropped Maggie four times in the first week we adopted her. Did you mean to hurt her? Did It mean you loved her less? No, it's the same. Just think of it as Kendall dropping James, that's what his manic episodes are like. My dad was bipolar, just like that and he could be mean, but he'd always feel so bad afterwords and I always knew he loved us. We can trust James with Kendall, because Kendall will do anything for James. I've never seen two people more naturally inclined to one another. You can't tell you haven't noticed how if Kendall shifts, James shifts with him. Or how Kendall is more concerned with James' wellbeing than his own?"

Kendall nodded "It's kind of true. Speaking of which, James, I got you a piece of coffee cake, and you should eat it, you need to eat often still." He said, opening the bag. James looked down at him and smiled.

"Thanks. I was kind of hungry" James said, kissing Kendall on the cheek.

Sean looked at the two women with a "see?" expression on his face. "If Kendall didn't love James, he wouldn't have gotten James food, he wouldn't be getting it out of the bag for him and he wouldn't let James do that. It's not our place to tear them apart over something they've already worked out. They've been through too much for us to. And even if you two wanted too split it up, well, I'd drive them to Vegas as fast as I could, because they're meant to be. I know you want to protect both boys, but they love each other and it doesn't even matter that they've had fights. They're over it. We should be too"

Both women sighed and then smiled, watching Kendall steal a bite from in front of James, only to end up with his coffee being held over his head so he couldn't reach it.

Kendall finally retrieved his coffee from James' grasp and looked back at his mom and Lorraine. "I love him, guys. I'd never leave him for long. You could send me to china and him to Brazil and we'd still find out way to each other in Australia somehow. 6 months from now, when I'm standing up there with James, the vows I'll make, I'll mean them. They'll be the most honest, sincere and heartfelt vows you'll ever hear at a wedding. I will never hurt him or leave him. I'll be here for him forever. Because Kendall Knight doesn't abandon those he loves. Especially not when he knows the person is the one. "

James put his head on shoulder. "This makes me feel like I'm having a Carlos moment, but I've always wanted to see a Kangaroo" he said with a laugh. Kendall pressed a kiss to the side of his head and looked at the two women. "Australia reminded me of Kangaroos and now I want to go see one"

"and now I'm considering finding him a kangaroo" Kendall informed them.

* * *

A/N: 13 REVIEWS! YALL ARE AMAZING!

Okay, so I love the last line. I think its funny. I actually really love all the stuff in that last scene- From Kendall's speeches, to James' dad's speech and then Kendall caring for James. There's going to be A LOT of Kendall being protective, caring for James in this, because I put you through A LOT of drama with the last one and frankly, it made me a little depressed. So it's going to be fluffiness but there will be drama….

**By the way, just in case of confusion, here's the family rundown for the boys:**

Kendall's dad passed away. Its him and his mom and Katie. Basic cannon. Kendall was engaged to Jo, who was killed at the start of Scars, while she was pregnant with Kennedy, but they saved Kennedy.

Logan's dad and mom are divorced. I'm not sure if I ever said where his dad is, but its not important. Logan has very little contact with him because he's too busy to care about Logan. In case you DIDN'T realize at this point, Logan and Kattarina have recently started dating, but have known of each other since the year of school the boys were in when they moved out to LA. So 3 years.

James mom, Willa is a drug addict who disowned him when she found out he was dating Kendall (if you refer back to Scars). She left his dad when James was young. James has 1, much older sister, Jenny. James is very close with his dad, as is obvious from this.

Logan's mom, Lorraine, married James' dad, Sean, during the course of Scars on Your Heart. (refer back to the chapter called Across the Line). They adopted Megan, who goes by the nickname of Maggie. James has always thought of Logan's mom as his mom and is also very close with her. Logan is close with them as well, but their parents feel a need to protect James because of what happened with Zack (if you don't know who that is… you've either not read Scars, you've read and you're an idiot or you've read it and need your memory checked)

I don't really have many plans for Carlos' family in the story so far, it comes in later. He's involved, his family isn't. The only important thing is that his parents are married, he has siblings and he is, as is Cannon, very close with his dad. He is dating Alyson, and has been for about as long as Kames has been together. I believe one of the guys states that Alyson is the first girl that he's dated since Stephenie 2 or 3 years ago.


	3. Lucky

**Chapter 3: Lucky**

* * *

"So, James, what do you recommend here?" Lorraine asked, looking at the menu. She was seated between Logan and James at the table. Kendall sat on James other side, hand firmly holding James' hand. Kattarina sat across from Logan, next to Alyson and Carlos. Sean sat on Carlos' other side. Kari and Katie were sitting at the head of the table. Maggie was in a high chair next to Kattarina, and Logan was holding Kennedy for the time being.

"I don't know, I've never been here. Logan would know, this is his favorite restaurant" James said.

Logan looked at his mom, who looked back at him "Really? I guess I should ask you then"

"Yeah, you never would have thought to ask me before, would you?" Logan shot at her. His mom recoiled, like he'd just slapped her. Everyone else just stared at Logan like he was insane, Kattarina reaching over to hold his hand over the table.

"Logan- " Sean began, an upset look on his face.

"No" Logan said, glaring "Ever since you got here, it's been James this and James that. I get that he's engaged and you're so happy and you're glad he's found the one, but I'm your biological son, Mom. I missed you too. James isn't the center of the universe, even if he thought he was when he was 16. I have feelings. But everything is directed at James" Logan said.

James cleared his throat "Yeah, and while we're at it, I don't even want all that attention. You're all acting like I have 6 months to live, not 6 months until I'm married. It's not fair to Logan, he wants to spend time with you guys too. I wanted to say something, but Kendall told me I should wait and let Logan speak up if it was bothering him." James said.

"James, I'm sorry"

"See!" James slammed his head into the table. "I'm not the one getting hurt by you. Apologize to Logan, spend some time with Logan. He's a cool dude, you know? Did you know that he wants a pet Alpaca when he's older? Did you know he's learning to play violin in what little downtime he has? Did you even know he saved my life? Did you know he's even alive?"

Kendall broke in "James, shush." He scolded.

"No! Mom, Logan deserves your love too." James pleaded. "Please, talk to him. Let him know that you love him. You want to talk being slapped around? You should meet his last girlfriend, who smacked Kendall on the first day we moved here for no reason!"

Kendall laughed "drama queen"

James sighed "Please, mom, I know you love me, but don't you love him?"

Logan sighed "James, calm down" he urged. "It's okay."

His mom looked at him "No, Logan, it is not okay. I shouldn't have to be told what's going on in your life by James. I should ask you. I should talk to you. I'm sorry"

"Mom, it's completely okay. You're excited about James. You came out here to see James, not me. I'm not the one getting married. I just-missed you a lot, and seeing you ignore me, It made me feel like when you and dad divorced and he stopped talking to me." Logan said. "Just, talk to me once in a while too."

"Of course I will. I've just been so involved in making sure James is going to have the best life I can ensure for him that I've pushed you to the side. I'm sorry, baby." She turned and hugged him. Logan hugged her back, a huge smile on his face. "God, you two have grown up so much. I wish I had been there in your lives."

Sean cleared his throat. "Lorraine, should we tell them?" he asked.

James and Logan's eyes shot towards their father (or father figure) curiously. Kendall and Carlos looked towards him, eyes curious.

"Now's as good a time as ever" she said.

"What?" Logan asked. "Mom, Dad, are you getting a divorce? You just got married!"

"No, baby, we're not getting a divorce. We're moving out here" Lorraine assured her son. "We just bought a house here in LA."

"What?"

"Really?" James eyes were sparkling in excitement. "Oh my god! Mom, that's amazing, when do you move in?"

"The people who own the house now won't be out for 3 months, so we'll just be settling in around the time of your wedding. We didn't want to stay in that house, the one you endured so much pain in, and we wanted to be out here with you" Sean said. "We want to be involved in your lives and Kennedy's and if you have more children"

"Guys, that's amazing. I can't believe you guys are moving out here. That leaves poor Carlos' family alone without us"

Carlos choked on his drink "I didn't tell you? I thought for sure I'd told you?"

"Tell us what?" Logan asked.

"My little sister wants to be a popstar like me, so they're moving into the Palmwoods. Well, my mom and dad and she are, I don't know what the other girls are doing" Carlos said softly. "So yeah, that's amazing I guess. All our families will be out here, and with us!"

Alyson laughed at him "Yeah, that's great, babe. But what about Kattarina?"

"They'll come out after the tour" Kattarina explained. "So, Logan, what _do _you recommend here?"

Logan smiled "Well, they have good burgers. And Pasta. And amazing salad. You can't go wrong with ANYTHING here"

Kendall laughed "Except the prices"

"Yeah. Prices are bad here." Logan admitted. "They're a little on the high side. But you wanted to go somewhere nice" he said. "and Carlos suggested Chuck E. Cheese's so this was our best option."

Carlos pouted "Chuck E. Cheese' has pizza and skeeball" he said. Alyson laughed and put her head on his shoulder.

"Oh, shut up, we'll take you to the pier one day and you can get better pizza and skeeball that works and gives your tickets" Katie shot at him, annoyed.

James laughed and put his head on Kendall's shoulder "Oh, you're just upset that Kendall wouldn't let Jackson come"

"No. I'm upset that Kendall threatened my boyfriend because he kissed my cheek!" Katie shot a glare at Kendall, who winced at the look. "And yes, Kendall, if looks could kill, James would be a widower before he was even married!" she spat at him.

"Katie" her mom scolded as James snuggled close to Kendall, as if the closer he was to Kendall, the less likely Kendall dropping dead would be. Kendall rubbed James' back, smiling at him softly.

When no one else was listening, Carlos and Logan loudly arguing over whether tofu had health benefits and what they were, Kattarina, Alyson and Katie discussing clothes and fashion and the parents discussing something adultish that bored everyone else, Kendall leaned in next to James ear, a smirk on his face. "I can't wait to get you home"

"What?" James voice cracked slightly, wondering what his fiancé was implying and Kendall grinned.

"What? I can't enjoy having you in my arms?"

"Not when you say it like that! There's entirely too much innuendo going on there!" James protested.

"I don't care. I can't wait to be able to hold you in my arms and fall asleep" Kendall announced. James shivered as a breeze wafted through the room "Oh, are you cold?"

"Yeah. I didn't think to grab a jacket" James muttered, moving himself closer to Kendall's shoulders. Kendall sighed and wrapped his arm around him, pulling him closer to his body.

"Any better?"

"Yeah" James put his head back on Kendall's shoulder. "I just love how we can be so blatant about our relationship now. It's great to be able to do this whenever."

Kendall smiled "I know, right? You seem tired" he added. James had seemed slightly off since they had gotten back from the coffee shop.

"I didn't sleep well." James said. "I'm worn out."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. If you want, we can skip on dinner and go home?" Kendall suggested. "Or you can just doze here until dinner. I'll order something for you?"

"mmm, I think sleeping on your shoulder sounds lovely." James mumbled, nuzzling his head into Kendall's neck. Alyson looked up and smiled at them, making an "awwwww" face.

"Then we can do that." Kendall said, smiling. Soon enough, James was snoozing on Kendall's shoulder and Kendall was giving everyone who made a loud noise a death glare, protectively glaring at everyone who passed and gave them a look, daring them to open their mouths.

* * *

Later that night, the boys and Sean and Lorraine were sitting on the couch. Kari and Katie had both retreated to bed an hour before, and the girls had gone home, so it was just the 6. James was dropping off slowly by the second, eyelids heavy, but Kendall had so much energy that he was trying to stay awake.

Logan was reading something, showing his mom bits of the text. It was nice for James to see his mom and Logan interacting like they used to when they'd lived in Minnesota and James had been her boyfriends' son, even if she'd helped raise him.

Kendall looked down at James. "Sweetie, if you want to go to bed, go. I'll be in a while, once I'm sure Carlos isn't going to jump out a window" he said, watching Carlos showing Sean how to do a dance move. "or push Dad out a window"

James sighed "I love that you call him Dad. And I like being in your arms."

Kendall took James' hand. "James, you need some sleep. Come on, I'll tuck you in and then I'll be in when your parents leave." He said, pulling James up his feet. James allowed Kendall to lead him to their bedroom, dragging his feet slightly.

Kendall pulled back the covers in their bed before leading James to their closet to grab a pair of pajama bottoms. He pulled them out, tossing them to him. He went back into the closet to grab another pair for himself so he could just slip into bed with James when he got Carlos' sugar level down to a normal enough level for Carlos to crash and James' parents had left.

He walked back out of the closet, gasping slightly at James, who didn't have his shirt on. Almost all of the former muscle was back. He had gained back almost all the weight and well- it was gorgeous.

"James, have I ever told you how sexy you are?" Kendall asked, stripping in front of James and pulling his pajama bottoms on.

"You've mentioned it"

Kendall pulled James into a hug. "You look great. I'm proud of you" he whispered into his ear. "You look amazing, baby"

James wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck "Thank you, Kenny, It's nice to hear" he whispered. He was used to only himself saying he was good looking.

"I love you" Kendall muttered, guiding James to their bed. He pushed against James' chest, sending the teen into the bed. James pulled himself along the rest of the way, smiling as Kendall pulled the covers over him. "Goodnight, baby." Kendall whispered, kissing the top of James' forhead. "I love you"

Kendall walked back into the living room, a smile on his face. "Hey Kendall, where's James?" Lorraine asked.

"Oh. He was about to drop right on the couch, so I just made him go to bed and I tucked him in. Logan, Carlos, he's back. "

"Whatever do you mean, little Kendall?" Carlos asked. Kendall rolled his eyes. Someone (Kattarina and Alyson) had decided it would be a good idea to go out for frozen yogurt later and someone (Alyson) had let Carlos get a huge thing of it with tons of candy. That someone (still Alyson) had then proceeded to hightail it back to her apartment, Kattarina in tow, as fast as she could.

"Carlos, shut up, that's not cute" Logan shot at the hyper man "But what do you mean?"

"I mean, washboard abs is back. The face is back. He's James again. It's the most amazng thing in the world"

"What do you mean James is back?" Sean asked, looking up at them.

"James got really insecure for a while. He's anorexic, you know." Logan explained. "So, wait, you mean he's gained all the weight back?"

"Just about. He looks so good, Logan. He's back. The James I fell in love with, at least the way he looks, is back" Kendall said excitedly. "He's back, and once he starts working out, the abs will be back." Kendall sat down next to Sean. "He's so frieaken gorgeous. You've raised a good man" he announced. Sean laughed.

"I'm glad you think so. When I raised him, I planned on raising him to be a good man for his wife, but I guess being a good man for his husband works just a well. As long as he's happy and safe and has a good life, I don't care if he's with a pig"

Logan snorted "I had to sign a pig once. Thing wouldn't stop moving" he said. His parents looked at him like he was crazy, but Kendall and Carlos started laughing at the memory.

When the boys finally calmed down, Sean and Lorraine looked at them and then at each other. "Kendall, can I talk to you? Somewhere else?" Sean asked. Kendall nodded and stood up.

"We can go walk through the park?" Kendall suggested. Sean nodded.

The two men walked through the lobby and into the park before Sean spoke up. "Kendall, you know I've always loved you like a son, ever since your dad died. I've always told you I'll be there for you"

"Yeah?" Kendall looked at Sean, slightly confused.

"Lorraine is still a little worried about you hurting James. I don't really blame her, James has been through hell with- that bastard- but I know you'd never hurt him unless you were having your bipolar issues and it just kind of exploded into anger. She's worried you're going to hurt him outside of that.

"Never! I'd never leave him, or abandon him, or even lay a hand on him. Maybe goofing around, wrestling like we do since we're guys, but I'd never abuse him or hurt him in any way. He's not going to take it."

"He took it from- the bastard"

"He was young and naïve back then. He thought if he took it, Zack would love him for real. He was desperate for romance and love, I don't know why, Logan thinks its because his mom abandoned him. But he was desperate and it killed him. It kills me that I could have loved him like he wanted back then and protected him from the whole thing. But I was stupid and didn't see it." Kendall said.

"You really love him." Sean looked at his future son-in-law softly.

"I'd do anything for him. I would go back in time, and I'd take the crap Zack put on him."

"You're one of the only one's of us who will say his name"

"I learned a lot from Harry Potter, and fear of the name only increases fear of the thing or person itself. Zack is just a name. I hate him for what he did to James, but he doesn't scare me. He makes me want to keep my arms around James forever. He's a sadist and he's evil."

Sean nodded. "You would do anything for him, for real?"

"If James wanted me to go make snow angels , naked in Antarctica, I'd be on the way there" Kendall said. "He's the most amazing person ever, and I love him so much. I need him, and I think he needs me"

Sean smiled. "Kendall, I'm glad for that. I'm glad someone finally loves my boy like he should be loved. I'm glad someone is there to hold him when he needs to be held. I'm glad he has you. "

"I'm glad I have him." Kendall smiled. "He's one of two people I wouldn't hesitate taking a bullet for. One of whom, I did take a bullet for"

"Who?"

"Kennedy. I heard the gunshot, and my only instinct was to protect the baby Jo was carrying. My knee took the hit, but Jo took another hit. I'm lucky to have Kennedy, and that makes me want to protect her even more. I'd do the same for James because I love him that much. But something tells me, if I were to die, James would waste away"

"You're probably right" Sean smiled. "It's kind of weird, watching you two. I'd never thought I'd be walking James down the aisle, but now, I'd never have it any other way. You and James are just perfect for each other and I'm just so proud of both of you. I helped raise you, Kendall, I've disciplined you when you got too big for your mother to intimidate you or when you've been at my house. I've patched up scrape knees, and I taught you both to play hockey. I'm proud of both of you. You've grown up to be such honorable and amazing young men, Kendall, and I'm glad I have had some part in that. You and Carlos are just as much my sons as Logan is. Not by blood, but I love you all like my children. I'm glad you're marrying James."

"I'm glad I'm marrying him too." Kendall smiled. "I don't know how on earth I got to be so lucky'

"You deserve it, Kendall, you really do"

* * *

Kendall crawled into bed late that night. James stirred and looked at him. "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the weird look on Kendall's face.

"hmm? What? Oh, nothing, just thinking about how amazingly lucky I am." Kendall said. James smiled at him sleepily.

"How so?"

"Come here" Kendall answered, arms open. James scooted into his arms.

"How are you lucky?"

"In 6 months, I'm going to marry the most beautiful man in the world. I have an amazing family, amazing friends and I get to hold my best friend every night for the rest of my life. How lucky can one guy get?" Kendall responded.

James smiled. "I'm luckier. I get you." He said, head buried in Kendall's chest. "Goodnight, honey"

"Night sweetie" Kendall whispered back, kissing the top of his head. "Love you more than anything"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I'm really, really happy right now because Pandora screwed up or something and put Disney classics in with my Taylor Swift mix and I've heard Hakuna Matata like 10 times today and I love the Lion King! Except I can't watch it anymore for obvious reasons if you know me. Same reason I can't watch half the Disney movies any more. Or Finding Neverland (MY FAVORITE MOVIE, DAMMIT! THANKS DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!) I've been loving listening to Disney classics all day, I sure hope Pandora doesn't fix it (Pandora is a radio station thing, just to let you know, online) Just thought I'd share my insane happiness with everyone! Oh, Little Mermaid…. Haha, okay.. so yeah…..

Oh, and just in case you forgot (or are incredibly stupid and don't get that this is a sequel), in Scars on Your Heart; James is diagnosed with anorexia. So yeah, Kendall's proud of him for gaining weight.

Other than that, I love James' dad, how he kind of like, is just that dad that stands by his kids, but at the same time, just wants them happy. He's always got advice and he's just amazing. He just always knows.


	4. Dream House

Chapter 4: Dream House

* * *

"James, baby, wake up" Kendall shook James softly, trying to get him to get out of bed. He had been fighting with the stubbornly sleeping young man for nearly an hour. James punched Kendall in the chest sleepily, and then snuggled back into it, sighing in content. Kendall sighed and kissed the top of his head. He loved when James was cuddly like this, but they needed to get up.

"I'm sleeping Kenny. Mmm, you're so warm." James mumbled into Kendall's chest, snuggling himself closer again. Kendall smiled and let James cuddle again for a minute before shaking him again.

"I know, honey, and I love cuddling with you, but we have an appointment with a realator to look at a few houses in an 2 hours. If you want to cuddle, you can't do your hair or shower." Kendall told him. "Come on, baby, get up"

James whimpered and buried his head in Kendall's chest. "But you're so comfy" he whined.

Kendall smiled, running his fingers through James's hair. "Come on, baby. Just think, we might find our dream house today. Get up" he whispered.

James rolled over in Kendall's arms, glaring up at the ceiling. "It's at times like these I wish I was Alyson or Kattarina" he announced.

"Why?" Kendall straddled James, kissing his forehead. "Why do you want to be a girl, Jamie?" he pressed.

James wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist. "Because, they can just get up, put their hair into a pony tail, grab one of Carlos or Logan's t-shirts and a pair of pants and leave and no one would judge them. "

Kendall laughed. "There's nothing stopping you from wearing my clothes, James. In fact, you can wear any of my clothes. If they were walking around in their boyfriend jeans, people would judge them. No one is to say if we own the same pair of pants or not" Kendall informed him. "Still, I never thought I'd see the day where you were sane and didn't care about your appearance." He teased.

"Asshole"

"I love you too" Kendall laughed, leaning down to kiss James softly. James pouted, but let Kendall kiss him anyways, smiling when Kendall pulled away. "Oh, stop it"

"Stop what?" James asked, confused.

"Stop being so damn cute all the time." Kendall commanded. "You make me fall in love with you every time I look at you. I never fell out of love, and I love you so much I want to explode. If you knew what you do to me, you'd never have to doubt how much I love you, James." Kendall announced, climbing off of him.

James smiled as he stood up. "Kendall, you're such a sap sometimes." He teased, grabbing his cellphone off the nightstand to check the time and his texts.

Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around James. "I can't help it, I'm just so in love with you, James. You're perfect. Every little thing about you make me crazy, but in a good way. Crazy for you." Kendall announced.

James smiled at him, putting his head on top of Kendall's. "I love you too, Kendall." He said softly, "and your hair smells good. Have you been using my shampoo?"

"I ran out of mine. I hope that's okay?"

"No, its fine. You should just use it, I like the way it smells. Makes me wanna kiss you." James admitted,

Kendall leaned up on tip toes to kiss him. "There" he laughed. James grinned awkwardly at him and then swooped down, kissing him again.

Kendall sighed, wrapping his arms around James's neck. Both lovers jumped as an explosion came from the kitchen, shaking the entire apartment and rattling the windows. Kendall groaned as Carlos's voice shouted apologies. "Who the hell let him near an oven? Do they not remember the gun powder cake incident?"

James snorted and let go of Kendall, turning for the shower. "I remember that and I was on Vicodin at the time!"

"I still don't remember my morphine incident" Kendall said jealously.

"You were so fun on morphine. I think meds make you happy" James announced, clapping his hands together. "You got so cuddly. Why don't you go make sure we still have a kitchen and I'll go shower. I can't wait to see houses!"

Kendall laughed. "Okay." He laughed.

* * *

Kendall and James walked into the Realtors office at noon, James carrying Kenned. At 7 months old, she was starting to get too big for her bucket. James's parents were following behind them, having been invited to give them advice.

The realtor came out of her office, smiling. She was a pretty, young, blonde girl who reminded James of Jo. He jealously took Kendall's hand with the arm that wasn't carrying Kennedy. Kendall shook his head and pulled his hand back, wrapping his arm around James's waist instead.

"Hi, I'm Michelle, your realtor" she said in a professional voice, giving James and Kendall an odd look.

"Hi, I'm Kendall Knight." Kendall introduced himself, letting go of James to shake her hand. "and this is my fiancé James Diamond, and our daughter, Kennedy." Kendall said. James smiled at the mention of Kennedy being his daughter. _My baby, not Jo's. _

"Nice to meet you" she said.

Sean stepped around his son and Kendall to introduce himself. "I'm Sean, James's father. My wife and I tagged along, in case Kennedy needed to be taken out to the car and to offer advice. We just purchased a home, so they thought we'd be used to this."

"Okay."

"and I'm Lorraine, James's stepmother"

James rolled his eyes "I really hate it when you call yourself my _step_mother. You're my mother, okay?" he said stubbornly.

Kendall laughed and wrapped his arm back around James's waist. "Okay, so which house to first?" he asked.

"Okay, well, I found a really good house for you guys in Aliso Viejo. It's about 2 hours outside of LA, so you'd have to drive in" she said.

James shook his head. "We don't want to be far away from Kendall's family or mine, and they live in LA. Next house." James announced.

"Okay, I've got a couple in Beverly Hills"

* * *

James walked into the house that Michelle had led them too and his mouth dropped open. He'd already been impressed with the front yard, but the inside was gorgeous. The first thing James noticed when he walked in was the kitchen was right off the entry way, looking out on the yard, like when he had been little. He could picture Kennedy, walking into the kitchen and just dropping her things the second she got home from school. He could imagine cooking with Kendall in that kitchen, all though he might have to take a couple cooking classes first.

Kendall walked in behind him and gasped. "James, this is like your dream kitchen" he said. James turned and nodded weekly at him.

Michelle came up behind them. "It's an amazing kitchen" she said "top of the line everything, beautiful. The rest of the house is no different."

Kendall smiled. "James, we should go look" he said, taking James's hand. James's mom came in the kitchen with Kennedy in her arms.

Kendall led James back out of the kitchen. The living room and family room where almost conjoined, except for a slanting wall disconnecting them. At the end of the livingroom was a door, which Michelle said led to an office area with built in desk. Kendall pulled James up the stairs. Michelle showed them to the master bedroom, which got James even more excited. The room itself was huge.

James led the way into the massive master bathroom with a huge tub in the middle of it. He grinned and pointed at it. Kendall smiled. "It's beautiful." Kendall said. "You could fit you, me, carlos and Logan in there. I think my mom would have loved to have that bathtub when we were little and our entire junior hockey team got covered in mud." He smiled.

James nodded. "It's amazing. And look, there's a hair styling place" he said. Kendall laughed and kissed his cheek, smiling at the sudden glowing excitement coming from James.

The closet, of course, got James even more worked up. It was huge, the size of a small bedroom, and had everything needed to style your outfits right there. Kendall groaned. "Kattarina's going to love working for us when she does home styling's" he said. "She'd go nuts in here." There was a line of styling mannequins against one wall, which he knew Kattarina would find a use for. "Who owned this house before?" he asked Michelle.

"Oh, uh, I'm not sure. Some teen celebrity." Michelle said, rolling her eyes. "You boys are teen celebs"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah. Big Time Rush." He said. "This place is insane. I haven't even looked at any other rooms, and I'm going to go do that, but honestly, just from the kitchen, James would die if we didn't buy this house." Kendall said with a laugh. James nodded over his shoulder, listening to his parents exclaiming over the view from a front bedroom.

James smiled and looked out the back window "It's insane that this closet is so big that it has a window." James announced, gasping. "And there's a pool!"

Kendall walked over "It's better than the Palmwoods pool! There's a fountain in it"

"Carlos will go nuts."

"Yes, he will. But this is it, Jamie, this is our house" Kendall said, pulling James into his arms. "I can- I can just feel it"

James nodded. "This is it."

* * *

Her wild red hair blew about in the breeze as she walked up the front steps of the jail. Except it was actually blonde today, so they didn't suspect anything. She was wanted, dead or alive, for the murder of Jo Taylor. So today, she was not Kali Bowers but Jenny Bowers. Her know it all older sister, who looked exactly like her except blonde. She could pull it off, for sure.

She showed her idea and let the female officer do a quick pat down and scan of her. No weapons or drugs. She wasn't stupid. Her gun was safely in California, waiting for the day.

She was escorted back to the meeting room. He came in, being led by two guards, minutes later. They handcuffed him to the chair and left. His blonde hair was over grown, his face gaunt and grim and dirty. His eyes were empty. He missed his long lost love, just like she wanted what should be hers.

"Zack." She whispered. "I have some good news. The male twin and my brother are in place. Jackson still has no clue I encouraged him to date Kendall's little sister so we could get in. The male, he's doing well. He's won over Logan's girlfriend. Cassandra will be pleased. But I have some bad news. Kendall and James are too in love."

"I know they're engaged"

"I know. It's so annoying. Kendall just proposes to every slut he sleeps with or something"

"I don't think they've slept together. It pleases me to know that I am the only one who has touched him like that" Zack said softly.

"I think they might have, once or twice. They do sleep in the same bed everynight"

"That's beside the point. What about the Mitchell asshole and the Garcia idiot? We want them out of the way and soon. Mitchell won't let me near James. And Garcia is probably no better, him and his stupid helmet."

Kali nodded. "The other two won't be happy, but I've got enough bullets to take them down. And I will take them down"

Zack nodded. "We will get them back?"

"Of course. They should have been ours in the first place." Kali said. "James should have never left you, he deserved what he got from you. He'll see that"

Zack nodded. "Soon, they will be ours."

Kali nodded. "Very soon." She said with an evil smile. "Very soon indeed"

* * *

A/N: DUH DUH DUH! and the plot thickens!

So yeah,. That's basically it. If you haven't already, check out my antihomophobia campaign.

Isn't Carlos adorable? Where do you think all that comes from, he's like a little puppy

Oh yeah, Happy Birthday, Dalton (again) because you deserve the happiest of happy days!_


	5. Don't Leave Me

**Chapter Five: Don't Leave Me**

* * *

CJames snuggled his head into Kendall's neck. It had been a long interview with the former owners, an older couple whose daughter had owned the house but been killed in a tragic accident, but they had finally signed the house over. It was now early the next morning, and Gustavo had called them in for a rehearshal for the tour. It was a 2 hour drive to the stadium they were rehearsing at, and James was desperate to use all that time to get more sleep. There was still over an hour left to drive, and so far, James was having no luck. Carlos had passed out almost immediately, head falling into Kelly's lap, and Logan and Kattarina, who was going to be going over wardrobe with Gustavo that morning, were sitting next to James and Kendall, Kattarina's head on Logan's shoulder, dozing. Alyson hadn't been able to come because she had work and lots of it.

Ever since James and Kendall's coming out article, Alyson had been getting more and more work, which was a good thing for her career but a bad thing for her and Carlos's relationship because they weren't together as much. She had luckily gotten a job as a special correspondent with E news and Person Magazine about the boys tour, so she got to go on tour with them.

Kendall smiled at James, kissing his ear. James groaned and snuggled closer to him. Kendall rubbed his back, smiling. He loved having James so close to him. It made him feel good, like he could protect James from anything while James was in his arms. It killed Kendall that he had been stubborn and James had gotten hurt so many times from his mistakes. He felt that now that he and James were going to be married, he had to be perfect and defend James no matter what. He had screwed up so many times before, and damn if he was going to screw up and loose James ever again. After his mom and James's mom's reactions to the abuse thing, he felt an even deeper need to prove himself to them and to James and to Sean.

"Hey baby" Kendall whispered, "You okay?"

"Just tired." James answered back. "You're shoulder is so comfortable. Will you marry me?" he looked up with a grin, his other hand messing with the ring on his finger.

Kendall laughed "Of course I will" he answered back, moving his arm around to take James's left hand. He rubbed his thumb across the ring, smiling to himself. "I'll be counting the days" he informed him. James sighed contendly and buried his head back into Kendall's neck, deciding to attempt one last time to get some sleep.

Kendall looked up to find Kelly smiling at him. He raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head. He glanced over at Logan, who was smiling at the exchange as well. Logan gave Kendall a thumbs up and then laid his head back against the seat, shutting his eyes.

James let out a frustrated moan "I can't get any sleep" he whined. Kendall sighed and reached for Kennedy's diaper bag, pulling his ipod out.

"Here, try just listening to this and see if you can relax" Kendall suggested. James took the iPod from Kendall, sticking the headphones in ear and then shuffling through the music until he found something that struck his fancy. He then laid his head back on Kendall's shoulder, closing his eyes. Kendall could hear the strains of some pop song coming through. The problem with sharing a computer with Katie was that everything autosynched and Kendall was too lazy to delete her music from his ipod. He would use James's computer, but it was slow. He made a mental note to talk to Gustavo about getting a new laptop before he and James got married, so they'd have a means of connection with the outside world besides their cell phones. Kendall happened to like surfing the web and he knew James did too.

Kelly smiled at him again. "Kendall, I'm proud of you" she said. Kendall loved how Kelly was always supportive and encouraging.

"Why?"

"You take such good care of him. You're completely devoted to him. You've risen above all the problems you've had in the past. Not to mention how determined you are to do well in everything. You're a good man, Kendall."

Kendall smiled "Thanks Kelly, for everything. You're so encouraging. I think that we would have all gone crazy years ago if we didn't have you around." Kendall said, rubbing James's back as he shifted around.

Kelly laughed softly "I think that's why Gustavo keeps me around." She said with a smile. "Hey, you look tired, why don't you try to get some sleep too?" she suggested.

Kendall smiled and leaned back, closing his eyes. He was out within minutes.

* * *

James bounced off the stage. The hour of sleep he'd finally managed to get had energized him. Well, that and the three pots of coffee he'd downed in the last hour. Kendall watched his fiancé from his spot across the stage, laughing as James bounced over to Carlos, tackling him to the ground. He laughed and then turned to Logan, who was watching his brother with an amused expression on his face as well.

Logan looked over at Kendall "You realize you're marrying that, right?" he asked, shaking his head.

Kendall nodded "I love that, Logan. He's so funny, and he's livening up a lot." He smiled. "Gosh, I love the whole idea that in just over 5 months, there's no turning back" He said "I love the idea of marrying him." He beamed and then sighed happily. "James Knight. I keep repeating those words in my head and they're honestly the most beautiful words I've ever heard."

Logan smiled "I'm glad my brother found you. I'm glad you found him. I'm glad that everything has worked out and everything has fallen into place." He said. Kendall smiled and chewed on his lip, watching James and Carlos wrestling. James stood up, jumping up and down and then running from Carlos. Logan smiled at the look of longing on Kendall's face. "Go get him" he urged, bending down and picking the microphone that Carlos had dropped on the stage up and putting it back in its stand.

Kendall tilted his head to the side "I'm liking watching him. He and Carlos make quite the duo" he laughed as James jumped over Gustavo, then winced as Carlos attempted to jump, but simply slammed into Gustavo.

Gustavo turned on Carlos, yelling, but Kendall couldn't help but notice the look of horror on James's face, the way James was chewing on his lip, the way his arms wrapped around himself, the pain in his eyes, noticeable even a few feet away. Kendall jumped off the stage and dashed for James, grabbing a hold of him, not expecting the blood curdling scream that James produced when Kendall grabbed his biceps.

Logan was close behind Kendall. Carlos rolled his eyes at Gustavo and then headed for James as well, concern on his face.

Kendall pulled James to him. "Jamie, what's wrong?" he begged as James began sobbing. James let out a heartbreaking sob and then sank to the ground, dragging Kendall down with him. Kendall maneuvered himself so James was in his lap, head against his chest. "Sweetie, you've got to tell me whats wrong" Kendall whispered, wondering if maybe James wasn't saying because he was embarrassed to say when everyone could hear.

James's shoulders heaved in a pitiful sob and then he looked up at Kendall "Yelling" he whispered. "It reminded me of our fight" he whispered, hands tightening on Kendall's shirt. "Don't leave me, please don't leave me" he muttered.

Kendall tightened his arms around James, nodding when Logan mouthed if he needed help. Logan sank down next to them, hand going to James's back. Carlos sank down next to them on the other side, awkwardly patting James's arms.

Kendall bit his lip "I'm not leaving you, James, I'm going to stay right here." He whispered. "Forever. Vous et nul Autre."

James sobbed again "P-promise?"

"I promise" Kendall told him, indicating for Logan and Carlos to go. Both of the smaller boys stood up and stepped away, watching as Kendall pulled James into his lap. "I love you, sweetheart. You're still tired, aren't you?" he asked, concerned. James had been spreading himself too thin and it was making him emotional. Kendall sighed.

James sniffled. "Yeah, I guess." He said. "I'm exhausted, Kendall" he finally admitted. Kendall sighed and rubbed circles on his back.

"I'm sorry, I should have known you were tired." Kendall whispered, even though there was no way for him to really know when James was acting as lively as he had been. Kendall heard someone clear there throat and looked up.

Gustavo was standing above them, concern on his face "Is he going to be okay?" he asked, sounding apprehensive.

Kendall nodded "He's tired and I think its making him kind of emotional, when you yelled at Carlos, I guess it upset him or something" Kendall explained. Gustavo sighed and nodded as Kelly pulled him aside, having heard Kendall's explanation.

Kendall continued holding James for a couple of minutes until Gustavo came back, looking slightly annoyed "I didn't mean to upset him. But Kelly and I think that you dogs need the rest of the day off." Gustavo said.

Kendall looked at his watch "But we've been here for 2 hours and its only 10" he said.

"Yeah, but when any of you guys has a break down like James is having, your mental health needs to come first, and if James is breaking down, then you all could end up breaking down if I don't let you relax. You're about go on tour and that means no breaks." Gustavo said. Something told Kendall that Kelly had forced Gustavo into this. Gustavo actually liked them and rarely yelled at them anymore and was more generally supportive, but they'd had a huge break recently because of Kendall and James's physical and personal issues. Gustavo pushed them because he saw potential and he didn't like cutting them slack.

Kendall nodded. "Okay." He said, urging James to stand up. James stumbled slightly, clinging to Kendall's shoulder. Kendall wrapped his arms around his waist, holding on tightly. "Its okay, it's okay" Kendall assured him. He hated that he still hadn't managed to fix James, but at least the break downs were few and far in-between.

5 minutes later, the four boys and Kattarina were sitting in the limo on their way back to LA, James once again sleeping in Kendall's arms, completely serene and happy.

* * *

When they got home to LA, Kendall immediately helped James upstairs, situating him on the couch under a blanket. His mom walked out of her room in time to find Kendall setting about making lunch. "Hey honey, what's going on, why are boys back?" she asked.

"James had a breakdown during rehearsal because he's so exhausted, so Gustavo is letting us take the day off." Kendall explained. Kari walked over to James, to see if he was okay now. "Please don't tell the Diamonds, Lorraine will freak out" Kendall begged.

Kari sighed "Kendall, I'm thinking he might be getting a cold, he feels a little warm." She said. James had been dozing the entire, but at the mention of getting sick, his head snapped up, eyes wide. Kendall put the knife he was using down and came over to him.

"Mom, please tell me you're joking." He said, sitting down next to James "Gustavo will throw a major bitch fit if James gets sick. The tour starts in two weeks, and if James gets sick then we'll all get sick and you know how long Carlos takes to get over anything. We're talking weeks for him!" Kendall pulled James into his arms.

Kari sighed "I know. I'll call the doctor, you go get him situated in your room and James, don't you leave unless you're sure that Carlos and Logan aren't around."

Kendall nodded, pulling James up. "Okay, and I'll send Logan and Carlos a text telling them to avoid James and start taking that vitamin stuff that Logan discovered that can help prevent colds when you've been exposed and to wash their hands thoroughly."

Kari nodded "Okay, you do that. I'll make some soup once I get off the phone with the doctor" she offered "What were you even making?" she asked, glancing over at the mess Kendall had made.

"I was trying to make burritos"

"With pancakes?" Kari shook her head at her son "Where's Kennedy?" she asked.

"Kattarina and Logan have her. Kattarina said and I quote "Kendall, you and James aren't dressing that poor child right. Let me take her shopping" so I had to let her" Kendall explained. Kari laughed.

"Okay." Kari laughed, heading for her cellphone on the counter. "Go, he definitely needs some sleep, even if he's not sick"

James finally spoke up "I don't want to get sick" he moaned. "I don't feel very sick, just tired and maybe a little achy from dancing"

"Those aches could be a cold" Kari informed him. "I hope you're not sick, but why don't you go get some sleep and see how you feel when you wake up" she suggested.

James allowed Kendall to lead him to their room and tuck him into bed. Kendall headed back out to the kitchen for a few minutes to get something for James to drink, and then headed back, sending Logan and Carlos a text with a warning as he entered the room. James was lying, face up, staring at the ceiling. "You okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I just can't sleep without you" James mumbled. Kendall smiled and put the glass of water on James's nightstand before going around the bed to his side and climbing into bed with him.

"Who said you were going to sleep without me?"

* * *

Kattarina and shopping wasn't a good idea for Logan's wallet, Logan decided as she dragged him into an expensive looking store, Kennedy in her arms.

"Kattarina, please don't spend too much money, Griffens already on me about my spending because I gave the munchkins all that money when we met." Logan reminded her.

"Yeah, why did you give them 2000 dollars?" Kattarina asked.

"Gave them all the cash I had" Logan said as his phone vibrated. He pulled it out and read the text.

**My mom thinks James is getting a cold. Do with that what you will-Kendall.**

Logan looked back up at Kattarina "Mama Knight thinks James is getting a cold, which would explain the exhaustion. We need to go to the health store and get some vitamins for the rest of us to take and then some stuff for James too" Logan explained. Kattarina nodded.

"Poor James. Isn't he the one you said hates getting sick?" she asked, looking at a shirt.

"Yeah, he doesn't like being helpless. And you know how Kendall will be with him." Logan said, typing a reply to Kendall.

**Okay thanks. I'll get some vitamins. Don't over coddle him **

Kattarina sighed. "Oh, well- hey, look, it's Cassandra Dillon from high school!" she said excitedly, waving at Cassandra. "She's Devon's sister"

Logan sighed. "Yeah, I was there." He said, wrapping an arm around Kattarina's waist as Cassandra came over. "I told you if Devon was here, she was sure to follow" Logan reminded her.

Cassandra came over. "Hey guys." She said sweetly. "Aww, you're married Logan?" she asked, blinking slightly stupidly, noticing Kennedy.

"No, no. This is Kendall and Jame's daughter. James is sick so we're watching her" Logan lied.

"Oh, well that's so sweet" she said "When did you and Kattarina start dating?"

"About 2 months" Logan informed her stiffly.

"Oh, that's great Logan." Cassandra turned to Kattarina. "And how is Kitt?" Kitt was Kattarina's identical twin sister.

"Oh, she's great. I haven't seen her in about a week, she won't move out for another two months." Kattarina said.

Cassandra nodded "Oh, great. I heard my brothers working for you. Is he behaving himself? He can be a little rebel sometimes"

Kattarina laughed "No, no. He's great. He had quite an eye for fasion and it's nice working with a male so he can model things. He and Kendall have the same measurements." She explained "He's so smart when it comes to helping me out"

Cassandra smiled "Oh, that's great. It was nice talking to you. I'll see you around" she said, hurrying off.

Logan rolled his eyes "Talk about fake"

Kattarina gave him a look "She's nice. Cut her some slack"

"Yes dear"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I officially love this chapter. I love the Kames stuff going on and the Logarina. This story is going to get a whole lot of Carlson in the next few chapters, so that'll be fun.

So yeah, please review and tell your friends!

Random Question: What was your favorite little bit from this chapter or from the series, this story or the first one. Lemme know! You can pick more than one!


	6. Don't Wanna Loose You

Chapter 6: Don't Wanna Loose You

* * *

Kattarina breezed into the wardrobe room, a smile on her face, a sleepy Carlos and Logan and an annoyed Alyson following her. "Good morning Marisol" Kattarina smiled at the kind Hispanic woman who worked with her. Marisol was in her later 50s, and was a sweetheart. She spoke with a slight accent, having moved to America in only her late 20's and she was very refined and sweet. She had a daughter, Maria, who worked in PR. Maria was the opposite of Marisol. She spoke with no accent, was a bitch and spoke in slang and slander.

Marisol smiled at Kattarina "Hello, dear. Where are James and Kendall?" she asked softly as she patched up something of Carlos's. "Carlosito, tiene que destruir a cada par de pantalones que ponemos en ti?" she asked, pointing at the whole in his pants. She loved working with Carlos because she could speak in her native tongue.

Carlos hung his head sadly "Lo Siento" he said.

Alyson and Kattarina looked at Logan for help, Logan shrugged "I took Arabic and Greek." He said.

Suddenly, Devon's voice came from a wardrobe box across the room "Little Carlos, must you destroy every pair of pants we put on you? I'm Sorry" he said boredly, standing up. "It is a problem though, we're going to be reinforcing knees, right Kattarina?"

Kattarina nodded "You boys play hard and your knees seem to take the biggest hit" she informed them, picking up a pair of James's jeans and showing them the gaping holes at the knees. "Marisol, did you ask me a question?" she asked, returning her attention to her favorite coworker.

"Yes, Kattarina, I did. Where are the young lovers?" she asked, smiling. "The other set, I mean"

"James came down with a really bad cold last night, and Kendall is taking care of him" Logan provided. "Poor James is miserable." He said sadly.

Alyson nodded "Kendall said he was coughing and hacking all night long." She said. "I went in this morning with some medicine for him and he was sleeping, but it wasn't a good sleep, poor thing. Mama Knight took Kennedy and Katie and they're staying at James's parent's hotel for a few days so Kennedy doesn't get sick. James dad is gonna stay with the guys I guess" she told Marisol. "Oh, this scarf is so pretty" she said, picking it up.

"It is not a scarf. Gustavo told us that we must make James bandanas, so I will cut this fabric up and make him a few. Strange man, that boss of ours" Marisol said, smiling. Logan and Carlos laughed and went over to their wardrobe boxes to see some of their outfits and start fittings. Kattarina shook her head, handing Devon a tape measure as he walked past her with some of James's clothes over his shoulder.

"Third one from the left" Kattarina informed him, pointing to the mannequins. They had had personal ones made with each boys measurements so the wardrobe department could work after the boys left. "I'd take a stool too, Devon, Carlos is taller than you and James is half a foot taller than Carlos" she said.

Alyson flopped down onto a couch next to Kelly, who had been snoozing the entire time "Well, I'm beat. Here, Kattarina, take a couple pictures for the magazine" she said, tossing Kattarina her camera. Kattarina caught it smoothly and put it on the table, shaking her head.

"Aly, you should really do your job, I have my own jobs to do." Kattarina scolded. "Carlos, when you get that outfit on, come over here so I can see how it fits and where we might need to add extra or remove fabric" she called. Carlos shouted a response and she set about organizing the pins and needles while he got changed. Marisol was already working on Logan, hemming a pair of pants now.

"Dang, this boy is skinny" Devon exclaimed as he slipped the pants onto James's manaquin.

Kattarina nodded as Marisol's head went back in annoyance. "Yeah, he's going to be the hard one to fit when he's not here" she sighed. "He's got curves in weird places from the eating disorder and it changes daily. Kendall's thrilled with James filling out, I just wish he'd gain back all the weight already so fitting him WOULDN'T be a nightmare." She sighed as Carlos came out "and then there's Carlos" she sighed, adjusting his shirt. "There. You're pretty fitted, you don't have weird issues like the other three do. I'll have to hem your pants though, you're too short."

* * *

_She climbed along the rafters, wavy blond hair pulled back in a messy bun. Her brother was down below, dealing first hand with their men and the sluts they called girlfriends. Hopefully, if this plan went well, they would be down one girlfriend in the next five minutes._

_She stopped at the rafter above the shorter brunette. She was not on it and it was not supporting anything else, and it was screwed it. She set to work at unscrewing it so it would swing down and hit her._

_She laughed evil as she felt it loosen. She watched as it swung down towards the little faker, the girl who had pretended to be her friend for so damn long. She shouldn't have stolen her man. It was what she deserved. The girl turned around to see it heading for her and screamed, alerting the entire room._

_She smiled at the horrified look on the latino boy, Carlos's face. She grinnd wider at his slut's expression as well. Then she frowned as her man, Logan, grabbed the little slut into his arms, protecting her from the blow. He didn't get hit. The rafter instead hit a couple of boxes, sending them flying._

_"Shit" she muttered, scampering back along the rafters to hide so she didn't get caught. As she crawled over her brothers head, she caught his annoyed face. She had failed. Zack was sure to be angry with her and Kali scared her even more._

* * *

Logan held Kattarina close to his chest, staring wildly at the rafter that had nearly killed her. He put a hand over her head, scared another might fall and hit her. He bit his lip, holding her protectively. She was shaking slightly and crying only a little. She wasn't much of a crier, but Logan felt an urge to cry as well, it had shaken him so badly. He'd almost lost her right at that moment. If he'd been standing 2 inches farther, he might not have reached her and she would have gotten hit.

Carlos had his arms around Alyson, who was sobbing as well. Marisol's eyes were a mile wide and Devon was staring at the rafter, slightly baffled. The rest of the wardrobe team had left a few minutes ago for lunch, but they had stayed behind.

"Oh, Katt" Logan whispered. _What would I do if I lost her? How would I tell Kitt? How would James and Kendall take it? How would Maggie take it? _"Oh. My- Kattarina" he whispered hoarsely.

Kattarina looked up at him "Y-You saved my life" she whispered.

"I had to, silly" Logan whispered back, "I'd go insane if I lost you like that." He said, breathing heavy. "That scared me so bad, Katt" he sighed. "Don't wanna loose you"

"You didn't almost get crushed by a crazy rafter" Kattarina muttered. Logan let out a weird nose and pulled her closer. "And you won't"

"I almost lost you, Kattarina. I didn't like that. I'm not letting go" Logan announced. Alyson and Carlos came over, Alyson sobbing into her hands. She pulled Kattarina away from Logan, hugging her. Carlos pulled Logan into a man hug, patting his back. Logan protested at the removal of Kattarina, but calmed when Alyson released her again, letting her go back to Logan's arms. Alyson turned back into Carlos's arms, still crying.

Marisol came over next "We need to get out of here. I'll call Gustavo and have him have someone come look at this, but we can't risk anymore injuries" she said. "Kattarina, are you okay?"

Kattarina nodded. "Yeah, Logan got me out of the way. God, that scared me" she whispered.

Logan nodded, swinging up so he was holding her bridal style "I had to watch it" he said angrily. "I'm-I'm glad I got there in time. I almost lost you, Kattarina. I'd die if I lost you. Please don't leave"

Kattarina put her head on Logan's shoulder "I won't" she assured him "I'm safe now" she assured him as he carried her into the lobby.

* * *

Kendall was sitting in the livingroom, an exhausted James passed out in his arms, when the others got home. James had a hospital mask on, so he wasn't as germy as he had been before, so he could be in the apartment with them. "Hey guys, how was-why is Alyson sobbing?" he asked, noticing the girl crying. Carlos close his eyes and came over, sitting down next to Kendall, grabbing a hospital mask off the end table and slipping it on, since he was the one who had the hardest time getting over illnesses.

Logan and Kattarina came in the apartment next. Logan was pale white, and Kattarina looked petrified. Alyson collapsed into Carlos's arms, sobbing.

"What the hell happened?" Kendall asked.

Kattarina was the first to speak as Logan sat down on the short end of the couch, her still in his arms. "A rafter mysteriously fell today and nearly killed me. Logan got me out of the way just in time" she explained softly. Logan tensed up, so she leaned forward in his arms and kissed his cheek. He bit his lip, looking nervous. "I'm safe, Logie, I'm safe"

Kendall let out a gust of air "Oh my-word" he said at the sharp glare from Alyson, who scared him slightly. "That sounds like you've had quite the interesting day" he said as James began coughing violently again. Kendall rubbed his back, softly pressing a kiss to his forehead. "He's burning up, Carlos, scoot away"

Carlos did as commanded. Logan put Kattarina on the the seat next to him to come over and check on James. "It's not that bad, and its gone down" Logan assured Kendall "He's going to be feeling better by tonight, I'd bet" Logan said as James's eyes fluttered open.

"Mmm, hey Logie" his voice was hoarse and muffled under the mask.

"Hey James, feel any better?" Logan asked. "I'm going to get you a glass of 7UP, you need to get hydrated. Kattarina, do you want anything?" he asked, heading for the kitchen.

"Uh, water?" Kattarina asked.

Logan smiled "Okay, sure" he said.

James coughed again "So, whats going on?"

"Not much. Logan saved Kattarina's life today, but that's it" Carlos said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. I don't like it." James rapsed. Kendall snuggled him closer, enjoying the feeling of James in his arms. James sighed contendly and closed his eyes again. Kendall softly rubbed circles on James's back, softling humming, too caught up in comforting his sick fiancé to notice the smiles from his friends.

Logan came back over. "Here, James take sips" he commanded, handing Kendall the glass before returning to Kattarina with her water. "I'd put him in bed Kendall, he needs all the rest he can get"

* * *

Kendall carried James into their room a little while later, well, more like DRAGGED. James stumbled into bed, tangling himself up in the sheets and passing out immediately. Kendall smiled and climbed into bed next to him, kissing his forehead softly.

This was his life, lying there in his arms. James was still the most beautiful thing in Kendall's world. He could only imagine the terror Logan had experienced when he had thought Kattarina was about to be killed. He knew he would do the same thing for James that Logan had done for Kattarina. He'd run in front of a bus for James.

James whimpered in his sleep, snuggling closer to Kendall again. Kendall ran his fingers through James's hair, enjoying how beautiful the man in his arms was. James whined slightly, and then looked up at him "My throat hurts" he moaned. Kendall unhooked the hospital mask, not caring if he got sick.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I wish I could make it stop" Kendall told him. "I love you" he whispered. James buried his head in his chest.

"I love you too" James said.

An hour later, James was finally deep asleep. Kendall decided that he liked watching James asleep. It was so soft and peacefull and beautiful. "Mine" Kendall muttered. How on earth had this become his?

"I know its a cold, but I don't wanna loose you"

* * *

A/N: Okay, Kattarina, please don't kill me for almost killing you! Lol, okay. So yeah, that's basically all I really have to say, other than I'm tired but I have to go read Daltons fic first before bed. Dalton's amazing, everyone should read his stuff and review. DemonsAngel17. Anyways, I had a huge panic attack tonight, luckily just short of having to go the ER, but it was bad and I'm tired from it… so feel bad for me.

I NEED PET NAMES:(Kattarina, Alyson, pet names for your guys and yourselves, gime a coupe and they can be ones Kendall uses) Everyone else I need a name fo James to call Kendall. k, thanks.

Other than that, everyone should also read the Savage Soul's stuff…. Idk, I just felt compelled to put that… haha….

So yeah, next chapter the Carlson fluffiness starts, so look foreward to that….and in two chapters: What could POSSIBLY go wrong in Vegas…..

It's 2:45 am and I am crazy….. (Reagan is making me type that before she lets me get up)… I love my friends.


	7. If I Was That Strange

Chapter 7: If I Was that Strange…

* * *

"Have a great flight and we'll see you in Minneapolis in a month" Kendall said, hugging his future mother in law. Lorraine held on tight, obviously holding onto him so she didn't have to hug Logan or James and start sobbing again. He smiled over his shoulder at Maggie, who was holding onto Logan sadly, while Kattarina explained that she wasn't coming home with Maggie, but she'd see her in a month and then, soon, Maggie would be in her new home and she could play with Kattarina, and Kennedy and the Wilsons, Kattarina's former neighbors, who James affectionately called "The Munchkins", everyday.

Lorraine finally let go of her blond "son" and turned to Logan, pulling him into a hug and whispering something in his ear that made him blush. He quickly nodded and then assured her he would be fine and behave himself.

She let go of Logan, and moved to James, who hadn't been expecting to be tackled by the short woman. She began crying when she tried to say goodbye, so James wrapped his long arms around her, smiling at the gibberish coming from her mouth. Here was this woman, who had lost her husband to his job and his own selfish nature and had one son, but had taken her stepson under her wing so readily that it was as if she had given birth to James the same as she had given birth to Logan.

James couldn't help but cry when she cried. She had been the mother he could run to. She had taught him how to use a straightening iron (even after he had burned her ear with it). She had given him advice on girls when he thought he should go after girls and then, when he had figured out he liked guys too, she had given him advice there. He found he didn't even miss his own mother, who had disowned him, because his mother was right here, holding him in her arms. It wasn't blood that made a person a parent, it was love. James could fully understand that, because it was the same with him and Kennedy.

"Oh, James, just think, soon, you'll be getting married and you're so grown up but you're so young" she sobbed. "My babies are getting so old"

James bit his lip, looking at Kendall, who smiled at him. His dad was standing behind them, hands in his pocket, his own eyes slightly watery. "It's okay Mom." He whispered, hearing his voice crack. "I'll be fine, you know I've found the one, and I'm so lucky. I'll miss you guys" He said. "You should let go of me, your flight leaves in 5 minutes and I still have to say goodbye to dad and Maggie"

His mom released him. "Good man." She whispered, hugging him once more before turning back to Logan and going on to him.

Sean came up to him "I'm proud of you, Jimmy" he said, hugging his son. James smiled at the name his dad had used for him when he was little and hugged him back.

"You haven't called me that in forever" James told him. His dad smiled.

"You're too big to be my little Jimmy anymore" He said. "Gosh, it seems like yesterday that you were smaller than Kendall and he was making you sit on his lap and calling you his "Jamie" because he thought that's what I was calling you. Now, you're choosing to sit there, you're taller than him, and you are his James now. "

Kendall smiled. "Technically, he's still your James for 5 more months" Kendall told him. "I can share him for that long. After that, once he has my last name, I don't know" he said, coming over to them. "Part of him will always be your child though, Dad" he assured him as Sean let go of James and Kendall took a hold of James's hand.

Sean hugged Kendall quickly. "I'm glad to know that I'm leaving him in your hands, Kendall." He told him. "I don't know if I'd be comfortable leaving him or Logan around Carlos for too long if you weren't there" he said, watching Carlos argue with a little kid over something. "I love that kid, but what's wrong with his brain?"

Kendall laughed. "He's doing it on purpose, it's making Maggie laugh" Kendall said, pointing at the blonde girl. James laughed at the giggles coming from Maggie, which seemed to partially be from Carlos's crazy antics and then from Logan goofing off as well. She had eventually warmed up to Logan and had insisted on her "Gan-Gan" holding her when they had gotten to the airport

"Well, I can definitely see him being the cool dad one day" Sean laughed "Or the dad you see in movies who leaves his kid in Texas and doesn't realize until he hits Florida"

James laughed. "I don't think Carlos is that spacey" he said with a grin. "You're the cool dad." He added. "I swear, if Kendall and I are ever half as cool as you, Kennedy will be one lucky girl" he grinned. "and if I'm half the parent that Mom didn't have to be, than Kennedy should count her blessings"

Kendall shrugged. "I think we'll be pretty cool. I mean, come on, she gets to be Big Time Rush's child. And she'll know all sorts of cool celebrities."

"Yeah, but we're not as chill as my dad is" James argued. "I mean, I could walk up to him, announce I'd just robbed a bank, killed the Queen of England and nearly overdosed on some illicit substance, he'd probably just yell at me for a minute, and then tell me to try harder" James grinned. "But if Kennedy were to screw up, you know we'd both freak out on her and kill her"

Kendall shook his head "You know, I think you've spent too much time with Carlos on sugar" he said as Sean laughed at James's scenario.

"You two" Sean shook his head, patting James on the back and going over to say goodbye to Logan.

Once all goodbyes were said and James and Logan's family was boarding the plane, Kendall wrapped his arms securely around James, nodding when Lorraine turned back to see if they were okay. James smiled down at Kendall. "She does like you, you know. She just worries a little too much for own sake" James told him.

"Yeah, I know"

* * *

Carlos leaned against the work table in the wardrobe room, speaking in rapid Spanish with Marisol. The other three were in the front of Rocque Records, arguing with Gustavo over something, some detail of bunking or something that had James less than pleased and Logan less than enthusiastic and Kendall cracking up at the whole thing. Alyson was taking photos of the argument and Kattarina was trying to fit something to James in the process.

"Carlos, I'm going to go make sure Kattarina doesn't sew James's pants to his leg or something" Marisol said as one of James's signature yelps echoed around the building. Carlos nodded. "Can you please try on that jacket and then Devon will fit it" Marisol said, pointing at the jacket on the chair. Carlos nodded again, grabbing it.

When he came out of the fitting room, Devon was waiting for him, a weird smile on his face. Carlos shook his head, the guy had always been famous for weird expressions. Kendall and Logan were the only ones who could beat him in that area. "Okay, Carlos, that looks great. Turn" Devon said, a weird edge to his voice. Carlos did as commanded, wondering why they had left the newbie assisistant to the new stylist in charge of his clothes while Marisol saved James from either Gustavo's wrath or a pin.

Devon ran a hand down Carlos's side, and then the other. "Okay, I think it's pretty much fitted, you're the easy one. I'll have Kattarina look at it in a minute. Turn"

Carlos turned to face Devon, and Devon worked on fixing Carlos's collar and the buttons. "You have really, really pretty eyes. Did you know that?" Devon asked. Carlos blinked.

"Uh. Thanks." Carlos said.

After a few more minutes of adjustments, Devon released Carlos to go help sway Gustavo. As Carlos headed for the office, Kendall passed him with Kennedy in his arms. Carlos grabbed him and pulled him down to his level. "See that guy?" Carlos pointed at Devon. Kendall nodded.

"Yes, Carlos, I've seen Devon before" Kendall said, shaking his head. "Why?"

"He's weird"

"Okay. We've been through that"

"If I was that strange, I'd be strange" Carlos finished. Kendall blinked and raised an eyebrow and then started laughing hysterically.

"Carlos, you are a gem" Kendall said, shaking his head. "I have to go change the stinky baby, so why don't you go tell Logan about how strange you are"

Carlos blinked as Kendall walked away "But I'm-what?" he titled his head to the side as Alyson walked over, her camera around her neck and a smile on her face.

She kissed his cheek. "Hey, you okay?"

"Kendall confused me" Carlos said, biting his lip. "I don't like being confused."

"I know" Alyson laughed and kissed him softly. "I don't think anyone does. Are you excited? We leave tomorrow!"

Carlos lit up at this notion "Yeah. Vegas!" He grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Nothing could possibly go wrong there"

What scared Alyson was that at a simple glance, she knew he was dead serious in his statement.

* * *

Kendall leaned up against the wall in 2J, surveying the mess that was James and Logan attempting to pack for the tour. Carlos was sitting on top of the swirly slide, "saying his goodbyes"- Kendall had made fun of Carlos for being weird when he had announced that. His mom was packing Kennedy and Katie up. Katie and her friend Elizabeth Wilson had started a duo and had signed to Rocque Records and were going to be the boys opening act, which Kendall found exciting. The part that didn't excite him was that he was in charge of her during the next two months so they didn't lose 2J.

"No Logan, my beauty supplies need have their own suitcase!" James protested. Kendall snorted at this and came up behind James, wrapping his arms around him.

"James, I'm sure that Logan's deodorant won't hurt your hairdryer" Kendall teased. James pouted at him but then turned around in his arms to kiss him.

"Can you make me something to eat? My dear brother doesn't know diddly about packing" James said with a smirk. "and I'm starving"

Kendall nodded. "Of course, I was just thinking about eating too" He agreed. "Is pasta good?" he asked, knowing it would be. His mom bought it in bulk because the four of them could eat large amounts of it in short periods of time and it was a great carb for James's strict diet.

"Pasta's wonderful" James said with a smile. "You're wonderful" he added. Logan looked up from where he was trying to jam a pair of James's shoes into a suitcase and smiled.

Suddenly, everything was disrupted by a clatter and a shout of "oh shit!" from Carlos as Carlos tumbled down the swirly slide. "I'm good, I'm good" Carlos called. "Had my helmet on" Everyone shook their heads and went back about their business, used to Carlos falling at this point.

James went back to Logan, taking the shoes and simply putting them in a different position and shutting the suitcase. "Logan, what did I do to get him?" He asked.

"Well, if I remember right, you put up with him being high on morphine" Logan said. James laughed, remembering Kendall on morphine.

"I miss that side of Kendall" James smiled. "Clingy childish Kendall was adorable" he said "But seriously, how did I get so lucky?"

Logan shrugged. "It's not like you don't deserve it. You guys are too perfect for each other, which is great." Logan informed him, watching Kendall setting to work on lunch. "After everything you've been through, it thrills me to see Kendall loving on you the way he does. It's so easy to see that you're his earth and heaven and his gravity and his everything, you and Kennedy."

James smiled. "Yeah. It's nice being the center of his world"

"Don't pretend that he's not the center of your world" Logan grinned. "The selfless leader is the center of the loveable narcissist's world" he said. "Ironic, right?"

James nodded and stood up. "I can't help it, I love him more than anything in the world."

Kendall smiled from where he was warming up a jar of sauce. He had known James loved him, but he had never actually thought he was the center of James's world, not as dominantly as James was his world. It was nice to hear, even if James didn't know he was listening. He didn't know what the future held, but he knew it held him and James and he knew as long as they loved each other, nothing else was important.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I probably should be sleeping right now because I have to get up in like 5 hours because I'm going to Disneyland for my 17th birthday, but I wanted to update and yeah….

Did I mention I'm FINALLY 17?

Hahahaha yeah. It's true.


	8. Protector

**Chapter 6: Protector**

* * *

James curled into Kendall's arms. It was only a 2 hour flight to Vegas from LA, but they were arriving early to go over some preparation and he was exhausted from packing the night before. Kendall cuddled James close, ignoring Carlos argueing with Katie over something at the front of the plane. "I love having you in my arms, Jamie" Kendall whispered.

James sighed "Gustavo has the worlds best private jet, I mean, we can cuddle in it. Can't do that when you fly Delta" he grinned.

"Well, you can, but the flight attendant might not be too thrilled with you" Kendall said with a grin. "And the parents won't like it. I'm pretty sure we could do a lot on this plane and no one would care because they've all, with the exception of Katie and Elizabeth, done the same at same point. Maybe with the exception of sex" Kendall said.

"Let's not go there" James said with a sigh. Kendall laughed and kissed the top of his head, taking in the familiar smell of hair spray and citrus and James's shampoo.

"You smell good again"

James laughed. "Thanks?" he said, smiling. Kendall buried his face into James's hair. "You know, if that was anyone but you, you'd be dead" James informed him. Kendall laughed and tightened his grip on James as Alyson sauntered past, snapping a picture of them as she passed them.

"Keep it G, bunny rabbits" she announced as she plopped down in the seat behind them. Kattarina, who was following her, stopped and shook her head, shrugging at Kendall and James, who were trying to process what she could mean by that.

Kendall shrugged and leaned back in his seat, giving James's long legs slightly more room. "Alyson's a nut case" he shrugged. James laughed and pulled himself into Kendall's lap.

"I love you" James whispered. "I don't know if I've ever even told you how much I love you. But it's true. I can't even live without you anymore" James told him. "I'm thinking that we should just stop by one of those wedding chapels in Vegas and-"

"NO!" Alyson shouted, launching herself into the seat James had vacated. "I want to be be apart of this wedding too and you are not robbing your families of this!"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I would never do that, Alyson."

"Well, you wouldn't but what about him!"

Carlos came over. "What's she freaking out about?"

"James wants to elope" Alyson announced loudly. James shook his head.

"Alyson, I was joking. And trying to flirt with Kendall. God, I didn't think you'd react like I was about to go slit my throat or something." James told her. "I'm not an idiot" he said. "and I actually would like to have my mother not die of a heart attack when she gets that call."

Carlos laughed. "I could picture her face when you called and told her you'd eloped. She'd like, start crying and she'd be screaming "SEAN OUR BABY HAS LOST IT" and Logan would be standing behind you busting up the whole time." Carlos grinned. "and they'd be on the first flight to Vegas to yell at you" he laughed. "God, we should just call them and tell them that."

"NO!" James shook his head. "I like having a mom and I like having my dad and Kendall get along so well." James said. Kendall laughed and tightened his grip on James to keep him from falling off of his lap. "I like Kendall's face in its current arrangement as well"

Carlos grinned. "Fine, be boring then." He teased as Alyson stood up to wrap her arms around him, finally satisfied that Kendall and James weren't going to go get married without everyone there.

* * *

"Okay, so I'm thinking we go out and party" Kendall said, walking into the living room of their suite. Logan and Carlos perked up. "I mean, we're in Vegas for 3 days, we deserve a little fun"

James followed him out "We're not exactly partiers, Kendall. I mean, maybe a teen party but not Vegas style partying. We're not even old enough for that." James reminded him. "I'd rather not get arrested for underaged drinking, or I'd totally agree to go clubbing"

"We don't have to drink and they have 18 to 21 clubs" Kendall said.

Logan raised his head. "That leaves Kattarina out" he informed them. "She's not 18 yet"

Kattarina shrugged. "Yeah, I should sleep. I'm getting up early for work" she said.

Kendall nodded. "Then its settled. We're going to take the town"

James rolled his eyes. "Kendall, are you sure its safe?" he asked, nervousness flooding out of his eyes.

Kendall wrapped his arms around James's waist, rolling his eyes as Alyson snapped another pic. "Would I let anything happen to you, Jamie?"

"No" James said softly, sitting down on the couch. Kendall sat down next to him and put his head on James's shoulder.

"and aren't you a super Hollywood whatever it was you and Carlos call yourselves?"

"When I'm comfortable with the environment" James said. Kendall bit his lip and then stuck his bottom lip out.

"I'll be your comfortable environment." Kendall offered. "I won't leave your side the entire night, and I'll protect you from everything, the way I always do. It'll be so much fun and we never get to spend time together in public." He told him. James's insecurities drove him crazy sometimes, especially when it made him decide not do something that Kendall knew James enjoyed. Sometimes, Kendall would like to hunt down the bastard who hurt James and kill him. He didn't even deserve to be called by name, not in Kendall's opinion. James said the name because he didn't want increase the fear of the person. Kendall didn't use the name because the person didn't deserve the name. "I'll hold your hand all night and never let it go. You like it when I hold you, don't you?"

James nodded. "You're too persuasive, Kendall Knight" he said.

"Only because we both know you wanted to go." Kendall said. James smiled at him and nodded awkwardly. "Then why act like you don't want to?" he said, smiling at James.

James shrugged. "I don't want to get hurt"

Kendall pulled James into a kiss. "I'm not about to let you get hurt again, Jamie" he said. "I promised myself that I'd be your protector and It's not a promise I plan on breaking for as long as you still want to be mine." He told him, ignoring the girls letting out sighs and Carlos and Logan both looking at their girlfriends pointedly before standing up and somehow getting both girls to vacate the room.

James collapsed into Kendall. "You mean that?"

"Of course. Vous et nul Autre" Kendall fingered the ring on James's right hand ring finger. "I've had a ring on you for longer than the one that is on your left hand now, and I've always meant those words. Even if the genius had to tell me them. You and no and other, James. I was serious. I have to protect the only one I love"

James wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck. "I love you"" he muttered against Kendall's neck. "You and only you forever"

Kendall smiled and leaned back on the couch. "We should probably not lie here all day, I still have to find someone to watch Katie, Kennedy and Elizabeth if we're going out"

"Kattarina can't go" James pointed out. Kendall nodded.

"I guess Kattarina gets to be a babysitter tonight" Kendall grinned. "It's a good thing the girls like her"

James smiled. " l like you" he informed him. Kendall laughed and kissed his forehead.

"That's a good thing too, because I like you"

* * *

Kendall flopped against the table, giggling. "I think this soda tastes funny" he grinned at James. Alyson and Carlos had disappeared an hour ago to go do heaven knew what, and Logan was sitting on James's other side, texting Kattarina.

James nodded. "You're so right, it do-oes"

Kendall laughed again "Your voice, it sounds funny!" he said, pulling James's face to him and kissing his nose. "Hhaahaha, I missed your lips"

Logan rolled his eyes. "I honestly think you two might be drunk" he said, taking a sip of his own soda. "We should go find Alyson and Carlos and go home, because something is up with you two and I don't like the looks of it" he said.

Kendall let out a squeal. "But we're having so much fun! Come on Jamie, let's go dance!" he shouted, grabbing Logan's hand.

"Kendall, James is that way!" Logan said, slapping Kendall's hand away. "Come, on you two, let's go home, so I can call the therapist and see what do about Kendall being drunk. This isn't good for his meds"

"Logan, your ear is really pretty" James announced. Kendall began laughing hysterically. Logan glanced around to see if James and Kendall's body guards were around.

He looked back towards Kendall and James at the sound of someone's voice. "Hello gorgeous" a man said, a hand on James's shoulder. Kendall was glaring at this point. Logan winced, this wouldn't end well.

"Hi!" James giggled, completely unaware of what was going on.

"So, I have a hotel room and-"

"Hey!" Kendall rose to his full height, an few inches shorter than James's admirer. He pointed at James "_That's __**MINE"**_

"Come on pretty boy, you can share" the man said smoothly. Logan rose, sliding in front of James so if it came to blows, James wouldn't get hit.

"I don't think I can!" Kendall shouted, raising his hand. "That's mine, not yours and you, Mr. Large dude, can just go find someone who isn't taken and finds whatever it is you're doing attractive. He's mine. MINE"

The man grabbed at James's hand , which was on the table. Logan attempted to swat it away. "What, is he yours too?"

"He's my little brother, if that's what you want to know" Logan said, folding his arms. "Leave him alone, he doesn't need this nonsense."

"Maybe he should decide."

Logan grabbed James's left hand and held it up. "Engagement ring. He decided along time ago. You can go now"

"He didn't know me then"

Kendall growled "and he's not _gonna _" and tackled the man, sending a punch to his mouth.

Logan groaned and forced James into a standing position, dragging him towards where he had just spotted James's head body guard, Melanie and her husband, Chucky, Kendall's bodyguard. He shoved James into Melanie and grabbed Chucky, dragging him to where Kendall and the jerk were rolling around on the floor, punchng each other and shouting obscenities. "I think Kendall's drunk. I just don't know how" he informed Chucky, grabbing at Kendall.

After a few minutes, Chucky managed to lift Kendall off the other man and push the blond into Logan's arms. Logan led the fuming Kendall to Melanie and James, who seemed to have sobered up a little bit and had his arms open for Kendall, who stumbled into them.

After a few minutes, Chucky returned to find Logan standing there, slapping himself in the head, Melanie holding James's shirt so the two couldn't run off, Kendall sobbing into James's chest about being a bad boyfriend and James trying to comfort him, but sounding more like Carlos trying to explain proofs or a five year old trying to expain the facts of life. It was awkward.

Logan looked up "Okay, now, we have to find Alyson and Carlos"

Chucky shook his head. "I'll call you and Carlos's bodyguard. You three wait here." He said, pulling out a cell phone. "Hey, Rick, where are Carlos and Alyson. Where? What are they doing there? What the-Rick, they're 18, what were you thinking. No, No, I'll let Gustavo and Griffin deal with your idiocy! STOP IT. What do you mean you can't? Okay, fine. We'll figure it out. Yeah, they're all three here. I think James and Kendall are drunk, Logan seems a little tipsy but not drunk. Does Carlos or Alyson seem off? Wasted? And you let them go to a place like that. No, I'm not going to yell at you. I just think you're an idiot. Okay, I won't tell them. Goodbye, Moron." Chucky hung up. "I'll give three guesses as to where Carlos and Alyson are" Chucky said, folding his arms.

"Disneyland!" James shouted. Kendall nodded.

"No!"

"The hotel?" Logan asked, even thought he knew it wasn't it.

"Nope"

"One of the casinos?" Melanie asked hopefully.

"Yeah, not so much. I'll give you a hint. Elvis was involved"

Logan groaned. "Oh, please tell me you're kidding!"

"I wish I could, Logan. Come on, Rick is going to drag them back home and we're going to tell Gustavo" Chucky said. "Don't tell Rick I told you, he's embarrassed about it"

Logan nodded in agreement as Kendall and James grinned blankly.

* * *

The young woman leaned up against the wall as her brother walked in. "You're an idiot. You were supposed to get the girl drunk, not get everyone drunk!"

"Sorry, I didn't know they'd run off and get hitched" he shot back.

"Ugh, Zack is going to kill us"

"Technically, Carlos is our problem" he pointed out. "and we know that Kendall will freak out on James with booze in his system, and James will leave him. It's Kali I'm more worried about, she's crazy"

His sister nodded . "You're telling her. I screwed up last time, this ones on you"

"We're so dead"

"My sentiments exactly. '

* * *

A/N: Hahaha, I'm pretty sure you can guess what Carlos and Alyson did, but itll be confirmed next chapter. I'm not sure I like this much but I'm really tired, so I'm going to go to bed. You can review. Okay, thanks.

By the way, you SHOULD be able to figure out who the girls brother is. And did you notice Kali's last name and Katie's boyfriends last name? Just checking.


	9. The Aftermath of Waking Up in Vegas

**Chapter 9: The Aftermath of Waking Up in Vegas**

* * *

Kattarina looked up as her boyfriend entered the suite. She shifted Kennedy in her arms and smiled as Logan came over to sit next to her. "Hey Logie, what's wrong?" she asked as he sat down and smiled at Kennedy before letting out a sigh of disgust.

"Wait for it" Logan said, looking at the door as a pissed off Kendall, a sobbing James, a giggling Alyson and a chortling Carlos walked in. Kendall stopped in his tracks and lit up.

"Logan! You and Kattarina had a baby?" Kendall shouted. James gasped and grinned. Alyson and Carlos exchanged glances and then Alyson squealed.

"No-Kendall, this is your child!" Kattarina sounded shocked and confused.

Logan shook his head. "They're drunk." He said. "And you'll never guess what Alyson and Carlos decided to run off and do tonight" he said, rolling his eyes.

"What would that be?" Kattarina asked as James and Kendall sat down on the loveseat, giggling and getting rather friendly. "Guys, big suite, many rooms. If you're going to get intimate, spare our eyes" she said. "So, Logie, what did Carlos and Alyson do tonight?"

"Carlos, hold up your left hand please" Carlos held up his hand. "No, the other left" Logan said. Carlos held up that hand. Kattarina gasped. "Alyson, hold up both hands" Logan commanded, deciding not to bother with drunkenness. Kattarina gasped again.

"Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke" Kattarina said, eyes turning on Logan, imploringly. "Just have Ashton come out now, this isn't funny"

"I wish I could. Kendall also got into a throw down with a dude over James."

"See, that's sweet, but who agreed to letting them do that?" Kattarina asked, shifting Kennedy again.

"Rick tried to stop them but couldn't" Logan sighed. "Chucky is calling Gustavo after we talk to the sober versions of Carlos and Alyson and see what they want to do. He might able to get the marriage annulled without this getting out to the public if they want." Logan said as Carlos sat down next to him, putting his head into Logan's lap.

"but wouldn't that be divorce?" Kattarina asked.

Logan stroked Carlos's hair absently, like you would with a cat. "Oh, yeah, it could be. But that might be the only option. They've only known each other for as long as Kennedy has been alive." Logan said. "What if things don't work out. I love you, but I can't imagine getting married to you at this point and I've known you longer"

"I know. It's crazy but- James, please don't strip in here" Kattarina said. Logan rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing a hold of his brother's arm. Kendall stood up, growling, ready to defend James, who squeaked in shock when Logan grabbed him.

"Kendall, please, not here" Logan said. "I'm just going to go get him to bed. Don't freak out, you can come cuddle with him in your room"

Kendall followed Logan and James down the hall, chattering about how cute he thought James was the whole way. Kattarina smiled and patted Carlos's back as Alyson groaned and announced she was going to bed and then walked into the kitchen. Kattarina shrugged.

Logan came back. "I swear, Kendall's insane"

"I think it's cute how he wants to protect and shield James. That's love at its finest." Kattarina said.

"I'd protect you from anything. But I think we're kind of chill and I won't really need to take a bullet for you or fight some guy for you. Not that you aren't amazing enough. I would. But we just- I know you love me and wouldn't leave me" Logan finished.

"It would take a lot. I don't know if I could put up with the abuse that James did."

"I don't plan on being like that" Logan said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as Carlos began singing under his breath. She leaned into his side, putting her head on his shoulder. "I like that we're the normal couple. I mean, James and Kendall are pretty normal, but they're kind of chaotic. And forget Carlos ever doing anything normal. Alyson's normal except for Carlos"

Kattarina laughed. "Sheesh, say what you really feel. He's still sitting right next to you, you know"

"He's out cold" Logan said, poking Carlos. "I just wish I knew how in hell they all got drunk" he said. "I felt a little tipsy, but not drunk and I had just as much to drink as Kendall and the same thing, Diet Coke. James tried to order diet coke, but Kendall glared and so he got regular instead"

"You know, I've read about controlling relationships and they don't end well" Kattarina laughed. Logan chuckled.

"Yeah, but Kendall's doing whats best for James." Logan pointed out. "Kendall really, really cares about James. I don't know what I'd do with such intense feelings, I'd explode. Kendall's just intense as person and he doesn't do things halfway. James is lucky."

"I'm lucky. I have the sweet one. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you give the Wilson's all that money. You didn't know them, you just gave. You're a great guy too, Logan. All four of you, somehow, despite how utterly different you are, it works. Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos. It can't be just two or three of you, it has to be the four, with the exception of Kendall and James. What Kendall can't do, one of you three can't do. Between the four of you, you're unstoppable."

* * *

**"We're WHAT!" **Carlos and Alyson echoed, jumping away from each other, Carlos shoving James into the side of the couch, Alyson landing in Katie's lap. James let out a yelp, and forced himself off the couch just as Kendall opened his arms.

Logan rolled his eyes and nodded. "You're married" he said, watching Kendall lift James shirt up and check where Carlos had slammed James into the couch. The skin was slightly discolored. "There's ice in the fridge" he told Kendall.

Elizabeth passed Kendall, heading for the kitchen. Carlos took a deep breath. "What do you mean; I think I'd remember getting married!"

"Somehow, I don't know how, you two and James and Kendall got drunk last night- we'll deal with you later, Kendall- and Rick couldn't talk you two out of it, he said you were bound and determined to get married" Logan explained. "So, the plan is, you two need to talk it out by tomorrow and then decide if you have the marriage annulled or want to stay married."

Alyson nodded and looked at Kattarina, who was standing by the door, a concerned look on her face. "Kattarina, I need to talk to you" she said, standing up. Kattarina nodded and followed Alyson into their bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Carlos winced as the sounds of crying began wafting from their room. He buried his face in his hands as Elizabeth came back with ice.

Logan sat down next to Carlos. "We'll figure this out, Carlos" he said, putting an arm around him.

"I stole James and Kendall's spotlight" Carlos said.

Logan shook his head. "No, you didn't. The public doesn't need to know, even if you choose to stay married. You can have a real wedding, not some creepy Vegas wedding, after James and Kendall's. It's not the end of the world" Logan said, looking over at James and Kendall.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Logan said. Carlos nodded. "Aren't they sweet?" he asked, pointing at James and Kendall. Kendall had James in his lap and was holding the ice to James's side, even though James was insisting that he was fine.

Carlos nodded, biting his lip as he heard Alyson's tears. "I ruined it for her" he said softly.

Logan shrugged. "Yeah. But Rick told Chucky that she was the one insisting on it and you were just agreeing with her. Part of her wanted this. She loves you. We'll come up with something, we always do."

"Logan, this isn't one of our adventures. This is me and Alyson screwing up our lives." Carlos moaned.

Logan shook his head. "No. It's you and Alyson doing something that you'd be too scared to do otherwise. Weren't you saying you thought she was the one?"

"I know it"

"Then don't be stupid. We'll figure out how she can have her wedding day. You can act like you're not married until then."

"I just feel like I screwed up. I mean, Kendall and James should have been married first. I stole that from them"

James spoke up, having finally got Kendall to leave the bruise alone. "Dude, it's okay. You didn't have an elaborate wedding and no one was there. We can have our big wedding and you can have something after. It doesn't bug me one bit. Does it bug you, Kendall?"

"Not at all, all I know is that my face and head hurts and I want to know how I have a bruise on my shoulder."

"Yeah, you went all physco on this guy and beat him up because he was trying to get James in bed." Logan said. "You defended James honor or something"

Kendall squared his shoulders. "You're welcome, James"

James laughed and kissed Kendall. "I love you, you're so unpredictable but safe at the same time." James said with a grin. Kendall smiled.

Carlos stood up. "I'm going to go talk to Alyson, figure this out." He said, biting his lip and heading for the door.

James sighed. "He feels awful" James said sadly. Kendall nodded and Logan looked down at the floor. "I feel bad for Alyson. Girls grow up dreaming their wedding up. I mean, I've only been doing it for 2 months now and I'd be heartbroken if I screwed it up."

Kendall nodded. "I know. I think its funny she was so freaked out about you joking and then went and did the same thing" he laughed, laying back on the couch, pulling James down with him.

"OH MY- I'M A- CRAP ON A STICK!" James shot out of Kendall's arms, landing on the floor. "Ow"

Kendall sat up, sliding next to him as Logan and Katie and Elizabeth, who had been talking on the other side of the couch, started cracking up. "That's not funny, guys. Jamie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a horrible thought"

"What?"

"What if my joking about it put the notion in their heads?" James asked, biting his lip. "What if I screwed this up?"

Kendall shook his head. "You didn't hold a gun to their heads and force a marriage. Don't worry about it, they'll figure this out on their own." He said, helping James up. "It's not your fault."

James sat down on the loveseat again. "Now I feel like crap"

Kendall pulled him close. "You're not. They'll be fine." Kendall assured him, rubbing his back.

Katie cleared her throat, smiling. "James, can you do that again? I think we could sell that to TMZ for a huge amount of cash" she said. "That was spectacular" she giggled.

Kendall glared at her. "Katie, he could have gotten hurt. It's not funny" he said.

"Oh yeah, because falling two feet off the couch always causes serious damage" Katie said, standing up. "You're hopeless, Kendall." She grinned. "By the way, James, you have Kendall wrapped around your fingers." She said as she walked out of the room.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I think it's cute" she said, following her best friend.

Logan shrugged and grinned. "That's Katie for you" he said as Kendall and James exchanged glances. "I think she's just pissed that Jackson couldn't come" he shrugged as Kattarina walked out, smiling. "What are you so grinny about?"

"I lied." Kattarina said as she sat down next to him. "Carlos may just be the sweetest guy in the world"

"What did he do?" James asked.

"Oh, he just gave her this speech and then pulled her into his arms and he's holding her and gosh, how on earth did all four of you turn out so sweet?" Kattarina asked. "He's literally sitting on her bed, holding her and telling her everything is going to be okay. It may just beat Kendall and James for the sweetest thing I've ever seen. I'm surprised I don't have a cavity. He didn't even notice I was standing there. I swear, If she doesn't marry that boy, I will"

"Hey!" Logan protested. Kattarina grinned.

"You know I love you"

Logan smiled. "I know" he said softly.

* * *

"James, come on, come eat" Kendall urged that afternoon.

James shook his head. "I'm not hungry" he said, folding his arms. "I don't feel good" he told Kendall, not expecting Kendall's reaction. Logan was the only one who saw it coming.

Kendall launched himself across the room, a corn dog in hand, and tackled James to the couch, straddling him. James smiled, thinking that Kendall was being flirty again, but then changed to horror as he saw Kendall's face.

"Kendall! Kendall!" James shouted as Kendall tried to force the corndog in his mouth. "What the hell!"

Logan dove across the room, grabbing at Kendall's leg.

"Eat it, James, you can't miss a meal!' Kendall shouted angrily. Kattarina and Katie covered their faces, Katie trying not laugh at her brother's random outburst, Kattarina completely horrified.

"CARLOS!" Logan shouted, clinging to Kendall's leg, trying to pull him off James, who was trying to fight Kendall. "HELP WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED"

Carlos's head appeared out the door. "Logan, I'm- what is going on?"

"I think the alchohol messed with Kendall and he's freaking out because James isn't hungry"

"DAMMIT JAMES, JUST EAT"

"Kendall, get off me, I don't want the corn dog" James shouted back it him, managing to get his hand free from Kendall and slapping Kendall, hard, across the face. "Snap out of it!"

"EAT IT"

"Kendall, stop, you're hurting me!" James shouted as Kendall bent his arm.

This seemed to be the magic words. Suddenly, Kendall started breathing slower and went tumbling to the ground as Logan pulled slightly. James sat up, rolling off the couch, breathing heavily. Kendall flopped onto the floor and lay there.

"Kendall?" James crouched down next to him.

"Don't" Kendall mumbled. "I get it, it's over"

James shook his head. "Kendall" he scolded. "It's not. Come on, get up" he said, tugging on Kendall's arm, pulling him up. "Don't cry. It's fine. I was expecting it because you drank. It messes with your system. You didn't mean it and you didn't hit me and you stopped when I said I was hurt." James told him.

Kendall shook his head "but I attacked you"

"But you didn't hurt me, Kendall. You stopped and it wasn't your fault or my fault. And, you did it because you were concerned." James pointed out.

"But you were scared."

"Not really." James said, rolling his eyes. "You just wanted me to eat. Next time though, please don't try to shove a corndog down my throat." He said. "I don't want a corn dog anyways."

Kendall nodded. "Okay. What do you want?"

"My stomach hurts, I'm not hungry" James said. "I think the alcohol bothered my stomach more than just a hangover would" he told him. Kendall nodded, biting his lip.

"I'm sorry" Kendall said. "I shouldn't have talked you into going"

"It's fine" James shrugged. "Gotta learn somehow" he said as Kendall pulled him into a bear hug. "What was that for?"

"You're just so damn cute sometimes that I just want to hug you" Kendall said before heading back to the kitchen.

Logan stood up. "I am so glad I'm not you" he said, patting James on the shoulder and then walking into the bathroom.

James grinned. "Whatever helps you sleep at night"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so ya'll made me feel bad freaking out the way you did. I hope this answers things. Next chapter will reveal what Carlos and Alyson decide on, and some of James/Kendall's plans for the future. I'll add other little things. If you have a scene you'd like to see (with the exception of smut-looks pointedly at 2 or 3 of you-) then please let me know.

Why do I love all the Logarina going on in this chapter? Haha, maybe because Kattarina is the best! That's why… :) and the Kames and the Carlson. Those are some sweet boys we've got here. Haha yup, yup.

Make sure to check out my tumblr, it's my homepage. Lots of icons that me made by hand! Haha, and Reagan helped.

Last but not least, I am putting a poll up for something that I know two people want in the story but I don't know. Please go vote, I'm not sure when it will come up, I'm adding it right now, but keep an eye out. It's simply a yes or no answer and it refers to something in the A/N before…..I need to know because I won't be writing that part…..and I'll need to find someone who can… *makes puppydog face at _**The Savage Soul**_and _**Demon'sAngel17**__* have I ever told you awesome you are? _


	10. In Which They Stick Together

**Chapter 10: In Which They Stick Together**

* * *

Early the next morning, Carlos walked into the living room and sat down next to James, who was feeding Kennedy. "So, I came to a decision last night" he said. "About the marriage thing" he said.

James looked up. "Really? Care to share?" he asked, shifting Kennedy in his arms and adjusting the bottle. She had a mixture now, but James hadn't felt like getting baby food down. He looked at Carlos, as Logan, who was dozing off in a chair, looked up.

"Where's Kendall? I don't want to go through this more than once" Carlos said. "Other than with Alyson."

James shrugged. "He got up an hour ago and said he'd be gone for a few hours, I'm not sure where he went. We can tell him for you." He said, smiling at Carlos. "Go on"

"Okay, well, I've thought about it, harder than I've thought about anything in a long time. I don't know how Alyson will respond, but I just don't think running out would be right. Divorce isn't an option and won't be." Carlos said. "I'd feel bad if I ended things like this. I know we're young and I don't want the statistics, Logan, because they don't apply here" he said, raising his eyebrows at Logan as Logan held his finger up and opened his mouth. Logan shut his mouth and leaned back in his chair, a grin on his face. James shook his head at his brother and laughed.

"Carlos, I think that's the most honorable decision" James said. "It's not really possible to get through a divorce unscathed, I've seen what it did to my dad."

"and my mom" Logan said. "You might not find someone who wants to love someone who's already been married, girls are kind of weird about that sometimes." Logan said.

"Like you would know" James snorted. "How many times have you been divorced?"

"James, shut up, that's not funny." Logan shook his head and stood up. "Carlos, you need to tell Alyson that, soon. You need to talk it over and then tell Gustavo and Griffin soon, they can't have it annulled by the end of the day."

Carlos sighed. "It won't be. I'm not going to have it be one second I'm single, one second I'm married and the next I'm divorced." He said. "I was raised by parents who told me that divorce is wrong-"

"They also told you loving men was wrong and I've done that-" James said.

"James Diamond, what the hell " Logan spluttered. "You know that they only told him that when until they knew about you and now they disagree with what they said" he chided. Carlos nodded. "Who's side are you on, anyways?"

"I'm just saying, Carlos's parents aren't exactly the most understanding"

'No. My _mom_ isn't the most understanding parent. My dad could care less what I did, he just wants me to be safe and happy" Carlos corrected. Logan nodded. "My mom just doesn't get what the world is really like anymore. I love her, because she's a great parent, but I'm really dreading calling them, because it's going to be worse than if you called your mom and told them that Kendall had been abusing you, James. She's going to flip out and she will be on the next plane out here to yell at me. It's not going to be a happy time in my life"

James raised his eyebrows. "Then don't tell them. Didn't you say that you would do another wedding after mine?" James reminded him.

Carlos nodded. "I guess. I guess we could call what happened an engagement ceremony? It would be easier to tell them I'm engaged."

James grinned. "Yeah it is"

Logan shook his head. "Again, James, you don't know. Kendall did all of that, genius. And Mom and Dad are totally different. They've wanted you and Kendall to get married since he asked you out" he said, standing up. "I'm going to wake Katie and Elizabeth up." He announced, walking down the hall to the girls bedroom.

Carlos sighed. "I don't know, its weird to think about being married. I'm not even 19"

James smiled and nodded his head at Carlos's hand. "You didn't take the ring off." He noted. "Why not?"

"I did. But it felt wrong, like I was denying that I screwed up. So I put it back on." He said, standing up. "Is Alyson in their room?"

"Yeah, they're talking. They have been. Kattarina came out for five minutes, grabbed something to eat, kissed Logan good morning, and waved at me and then went back into their room. I think Alyson's still upset" James said.

Carlos nodded, gritting his teeth slightly and went to the girls room, which was off the living room, knocking before getting let in. Kattarina slipped out as he entered. James smiled at her. "Hey"

"Hey. Is Logan dealing with the girls?" Kattarina asked.

"Yeah." James said.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go take a shower and go work with Marisol, make sure everything is still here" she said. James nodded and stood up to go put Kennedy in her pen as she walked into the bathroom.

He turned around when he saw the door open to find a grinning Kendall. "I thought you were going to be gone for a few hours?" James asked curiously as Kendall walked into the apartment.

"What, no hello kiss? Not even a hello?" Kendall grinned at him.

James rolled his eyes. "I doubt your sanity" he muttered, coming over to Kendall, pecking his lips. "But seriously, I thought you were going to be gone for a while?"

"I just couldn't stay away. What I was doing got done early, actually" Kendall said, grinning.

"What could you possibly have been doing?" James asked, curious.

"You'll see tonight. Anways, how was your morning?" Kendall asked, leading James to the couch.

"Well, Carlos wants to keep the marriage intact, Logan's mean and I missed you, mostly." James said.

Kendall laughed. "Okay, that's great about Carlos, and I'm sorry you missed me, and how was Logan mean?"

"He just points out everything I don't know" James complained.

Kendall laughed. "I'll talk to him. It's his instinct to correct people. I swear, he should be a teacher. Most of the time, he doesn't even know he's being sarcastic or mean, you should know that." Kendall said. James nodded.

"Yeah, but when he reminds me what I don't know, it gets annoying"

Kendall smiled. "I'll talk to him, but I'm guessing he doesn't know its annoying you. Logan doesn't go out of his way to be mean or irrating like Carlos or I would sometimes"

"You're never mean. Sometimes, a little bossy or crazy, but not mean."

"I don't understand you, sweetheart. Just last night, I was forcing a corndog down your throat and you think I'm never mean"

James grinned. "Okay, maybe sometimes. But never intentionally." He said softly. Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "Besides, you wrap your arms around me and I forget what you've done. You melt my brain half the time" he grinned. Kendall chuckled.

"I don't see anything leaking out your ears, you're good. Have you eaten yet?"

"Nah, I was hoping you'd bring something back"

"They don't have food where I was. What do you want?" Kendall asked, squirming out from underneath James and standing up.

James shrugged. "I can find something" he said, going to stand up. Kendall gently pushed him back to the couch.

"I _want _to, James. What do you want?"

"I don't know what we have"

"Okay, then I'll surprise you, I guess." Kendall said, heading for the kitchen. James smiled and watched him.

* * *

"Kendall, where are you taking me?" James asked. Kendall had gone through great lengths to keep James from knowing what was going on. He'd found eye bandages for people with lazy eyes, and had put one over each of James's eyes, and then put sunglasses over them.

Kendall had James's right hand on his arm and was leading him somewhere. "I can't tell you yet. We'll be there in like 2 minutes" he said.

"Kendal, I don't like not being able to see"

"I've got you, Jamie" Kendall assured him, leading him into an elevator. "Okay, one minute or so" he said.

Soon enough, James found himself being guided into a chair and then felt Kendall's lips on his. Somewhere in the process, the sunglasses were tossed away and Kendall ripped the eye patches off, looking apologetic at the squeak of pain from James. "Sorry, sorry."

James blinked and looked around. "Kendall, where the heck are we?" he asked after a second.

"We're on the hotels roof. That's where I was gone, setting this up"

"Why?" James asked softly, standing up.

"What, I can't want to get my love alone for an hour or so?" Kendall asked, wrapping his arms around James's waist.

"Yeah, but you get me every night?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "James, don't be so silly. I want other time." He said. James grinned. "I don't really like sharing things that are mine"

"Somebody's a little possessive" James teased.

Kendall nodded. "Of course I am. If I wasn't, Zack would probably have you-and I'd better get that" he said, pulling his phone out. "Hey, what's going on, Mom. What do you mean, bad news, is someone hurt? Okay, then what's so bad?"

James bit his lip.

"You want to talk to James?" Kendall said. "Then why didn't you call him? Oh, I'll remind him to turn it on when you get off the phone with him, I didn't know that." Kendall said before pulling the phone away. "James, my mom ants to talk to you, She says its not good and your phone is off."

James nodded and took the phone. "Hey Mama Knight?"

"James, are you sitting down?" her voice was concerned. He could hear things being thrown around in the background.

"No?"

"I'd sit down, and you might want Kendall's arms around you. This is going to be upsetting." She said.

James nodded and sat down on the bench that Kendall had made him sit on early. "Okay, what's wrong?" he asked as Kendall sat down next to him.

"Marcia from your parents attorney called me about 10 minutes ago. She said that there was an escape at the jail. Some blond girl caused it somehow. Zack's missing, James. He escaped." She sounded like she might cry.

Kendall wrapped his arms around James as his face screwed up. "What?" James asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Zack broke out. Marcia called Gustavo, but I don't know what's going on. I'm getting ready to fly out." She said. "I'm not leaving my babies alone."

"What about my mom and dad?" James asked, trembling.

"The state has taken them to a safe house so Zack can't get a hold of them, in case he's just after revenge. I'm flying out mainly so we're all under protection, and so I know you and Kendall and Katie are safe. Can you give the phone back to Kendall, I'm going to tell him stuff I'm not sure he'll be thrilled with you hearing from anyone but him"

James bit his lip and handed the phone back to Kendall, burying his head into his neck and listening to Kendall talk to his mom.

"Okay, Okay. I'll go tell them" Kendall said, standing up, bring James with him. He hung up. "Come on, we need to get back to the room" he said, leading James back down to the elevator.

* * *

Kendall curled himself around James's form. James had curled himself up into a fetal position when they had gotten home on the couch and hadn't moved since, staring blankly into space. "Carlos, can you get my blanket off my bed, he's shivering" Kendall called. He heard Carlos shout a reply and then heard a clatter and Logan scolding him. "You should probably move everything off the bed first next time" Kendall suggested as Carlos came out with a blanket in his arms.

Kendall wrapped it around them, wrapping James in his arm. "I won't let him touch you, James. You're safe here in my arms, James." He whispered. "I'll be here forever."

James let out a moan. "I'm freaking out"

Kendall sighed. "We all are. We don't know he's after you. He could be after Logan for attack him, he could be after me for stealing you. He could be after anything. He could be after no one at all. He could just want freedom"

James groaned. "but I'm scared, Kendall."

Kendall sighed again, burying his head into James's shoulder. "I'm scared too, James. I know that probably scares you more, but the fact that I'm scared terrifies me. The fact that he's out makes me unbelievably angry and upset."

James began sobbing. "He shouldn't have been able to get out. Why does this keep happening?"

"I don't know, baby. But as long as you're in my arms, come whatever, you're safe. I'm not going to let you go and get hurt" Kendall said. "It goes back to the "your mine" thing. I'm not going to let what's mine get stolen, damaged, broken, hurt, anything. You're safe, I promise"

James wrapped his arms around Kendall. "And I believe that. But I'm still scared"

"I wouldn't expect you not to be. I'm terrified." Kendall said.

Because even though no matter how brave and protective Kendall was, something could go wrong. Zack could slip through the cracks. Kendall couldn't always hold onto James, they had to do something alone. Something could possibly happen. And if it did, it would kill Kendall.

It would kill Kendall to lose James at this point.

That was the first of two things that Kendall was absolutely sure of. One, he couldn't loose his James, and two, they had to stick together.

* * *

A/N: (Cowers) DON'T KILL ME. IT HAD TO HAPPEN! Dalton, put whatever it is you're about to throw at me DOWN.

Okay, moving on, I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. Be sure to check out my other story, "Like Romeo and Juliet" and keep an eye out for my new epically epic oneshot "There's Nothing I Do Better than Revenge". It should go up tomorrow! and yeah, check out my tumblr if you like my icon. It's my homepage.

and THERE WILL BE SMUT! lol...my question is, do you want in this or as a special oneshot?


	11. Pressure

Chapter 11: Pressure

* * *

"Well, that was interesting" Gustavo's voice broke the silence backstage the next night after their concert. "I think the fans may have just realized that they're never going to get James or Kendall" he smirked.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "James, that was a little much" she added, crossing her arms.

James buried his head into Kendall's shoulder and mumbled something that made Kendall laugh and then tighten his arms around him. "Yeah, thanks, James" Kendall grinned and put his chin on James's head.

"What did he say?" Alyson asked, from her spot between Carlos and Kattarina.

Kendall blushed bright red. "I'm- uh- I'm not really at liberty to say" he muttered, "It's kind of- personal?" he said with a sheepish grin.

"Come on, tell us" Carlos urged as Logan nodded.

"Carlos, you really don't want to know" Kendall said with a smile.

"James, what did you say?" Alyson asked.

James looked up. "I feel safer when his sexy manbeast-ness is with me" James blurted out, glancing around the room wildly. "and something about his pe-"

"Okay, that's enough" Gustavo interrupted as Logan slapped his hand over Kattarina's ears, shouting something about protecting her innocence. Kattarina knocked his arm away, shaking her head at him. "James, I get being scared by the whole Zack thing, but clinging onto Kendall for the entire performance and making him unable to do any of the choreography is not a good thing"

Kelly nodded. "and it could end up dangerous, James, because you could cause him to fall over, and then you'd both get hurt" she said. "You can stick close to him, but not onto him." She said, before giving him one of her famous sympathetic smiles. "I know this is hard, and we've got a long road ahead, but we've got security everywhere and we don't think he wants you dead anymore, not by what he told his parents."

Logan and Carlos groaned. "Kelly, we weren't telling James and Kendall about that" Logan explained.

"Telling us what?" Kendall asked, eyes flashing dangerously.

Logan shook his head. "Kendall, it's stupid" he said softly.

"It'll just upset you" Carlos added. The girls silently gave Kendall apologetic looks, like they had wanted to tell but their boyfriends had overruled them. He glared back in return as James tried to separate himself from him in case Kendall had an episode.

"I'm already upset!" Kendall crushed James back into his chest, glaring at Logan.

"It'll just make you angrier" Logan argued. "It doesn't really change anything, it'll just bother you and James more. We didn't think you needed to know!"

"Logan" Kendall stood up, bringing James with him. "How would you feel if someone did all sorts of unspeakable things to Kattarina, hit her with a car, and then once that person was in jail, he broke out? And how would you like it, then, if there was something that everyone but you knew about that person and what he wanted to do, that may either help you sleep a little better at night, comfort Kattarina, or make you decide to go live somewhere safer until all this blew over, and people wouldn't tell you?" he asked, eyebrows raised, arms wrapped protectively around James, who was looking around apologetically.

Logan winced. "I'd be upset." He admitted. "I'd probably go knock a few heads together" he added.

"and I'm already upset that the damn jail staff didn't do their job, so do you really want to cross me? Just because I'm on anti depressants and mood controlling meds doesn't mean I can't get angry. It just means I don't get angry for no apparent reason."

"Kendall" James said softly, trying to stop Kendall before things got out of hand.

"No, James." Kendall said. "Somebody had better start explaining right now, because this involves James and he's my baby" Kendall spat.

James glanced around the room. "Just tell us, guys, before Kendall has a panic attack, please" he begged. "Preferably before he crushes my chest in" he added. Kendall gasped and loosed his grip on James.

Kattarina stood up. "I'm all for telling, except Logan wouldn't tell me much." She said. "All I know is Zack told his parents that he wants you back" she said. "I'm going to go pack up wardrobe and try to figure out how Katie managed to rip her dress, Alyson, come help?"

Alyson stood up "Sure" she said, following Kattarina out of the room.

Kendall watched them leave and then glared at Gustavo and Kelly. "Care to explain?" he asked angrily.

"Kendall, it means nothing" Kelly said. "He just told his parents when they came to visit that he wants to have James back, alive. "

"He said he missed having James underneath him and he was stupid to try to kill James. He said he'd get James back, even if he had to knock you and Logan off to do so" Gustavo added. "But he won't be able to do that, because the wardrobe department is getting bullet proof vests for all four of you, and anyone who is with you." He said.

Logan nodded. "and anyways, he probably wont even be able to find us, we move around so much on tour" he added. "Kendall, we have security swarming around us constantly, he'd have to get through at least 4 security guards to get James. Nothing will happen, I swear"

Kendall tightened his grip on James again. "I know, I just wish you would tell me these things when you discover them"

Carlos nodded. "Our biggest problem is, Kali was there when the breakout happened, they're working together."

Kendall nodded. "That scares me the most out of anything. She's physco and she's after anyone who stands between us" he said. "Why doesn't she get that I love James?" he asked.

James smiled. "Because, Kendall, you're irresistible" he said with a grin.

Kendall laughed. "How does this not bother you?"

James shrugged. "You promised you'd protect me. If I can't believe that, what can I believe?" he asked simply. He didn't really want Kendall to know that on the inside, he was screaming his head off. The whole idea of Zack wanting him, of even seeing Zack again, terrified him. When Gustavo had mentioned Zack wanting James underneath him, James had almost screamed.

This pressure was gonna kill him, for sure.

* * *

The next morning, they landed in Chicago, swarmed by security, even more than they'd usually have, Chucky, Rick, Melanie, a new guy named Chad and Freight Train, who normally just called the shots and hung back with Gustavo and Kelly, tight around them. Chucky had his hands on Kendall, pushing him forward so he didn't try to defend James from anything, while Melanie dragged James along, aided by the fact that Kendall and James were holding hands. Chad and Rick just walked on either side of Logan, Carlos and Alyson. Kattarina was somewhere with the wardrobe staff, having flown out right after leaving the venue to help set up.

Carlos and Alyson kept firmly together, so Logan chatted with Rick for the majority of the walk to their limo. As they walked, reporters shot questions at them.

"James, Kendall, when is your wedding?" a female with an annoying voice shouted.

Kendall glanced over his shoulder. "Some time in December" he responded. They had yet to set an actual date. "After the tour is over and our next album comes out."

"Carlos, care to share anything?" a man called.

"I like corndogs" he responded.

"Logan, you and your girlfriend, who isn't here, how are things?"

"Great." Logan responded back as Rick blocked him from the cameras. "Everything's fine" he added.

"James, what are your plans for a family?"

"Well, we have Kennedy, and maybe we'll adopt a couple of kids." James said. "Maybe surrogate a couple. We're happy with just the three of us right now though" he said as Chucky opened the limo door. James got in after Carlos, and promptly found Kendall on top of him, giving the media quite a show as Kendall locked their lips together. Chucky rolled his eyes and shut the door, getting into the front with the driver and Melanie, while Rick, Freight Train and Chad were squeezed into the back with the boys. Luckilly, James and Kendall were taking up the same amount of space that Logan was, since Kendall basically insisted on holding James when it was possible, and Carlos and Alyson took up the space that Chad, who was on the chubby side, took up, so the large Freight train wasn't quite as squished as he would be if there weren't couples there.

Kendall grinned. "I like your answer, by the way. I'm thrilled with the three of us. Do you really want more kids?" he asked.

"Kendall, you're obsessed with that, I thought we decided on four more over a long period of time" James laughed. "I'd be happy with any thing, though, as long as I have you and Kennedy."

Mama Knight, who had Katie and Elizabeth, was watching Kennedy so Kendall and James could get some work done. They wouldn't fly in until noon, since Katie and Elizabeth didn't have as much rehearsal and only had certain hours they actually could work. Mama Knight had said that she wanted to spend some time with her sweet granddaughter, so even though she had sworn she wouldn't help Kendall in his mistake, she had taken the little girl. Kendall thanked the gods that he had his mother and James's parents. It still shocked him how James's parents had taken to Kennedy like she was one of their own grandkids. Jo's parents had never even called to see how Kennedy was, not once. Jo's brother had emailed a couple times, and Kendall always responded with a picture or an anecdote, and Jack had said he and his wife would come visit after the tour and see her, but Harvey and Melissa Taylor had never even called to see how she was. They still lived at the Palmwoods, with Jo's cousin Evan, but they avoided Kendall like a plague. They 'd seen James once, but they'd turned up their noses at him and Even had even told James that they wanted nothing to do with a couple of men who thought it was okay to be in love, and that if they could, they'd take Kennedy from them, and if anything happened to Kendall, James could just forget about Kennedy because she was more one of them than she was James's child.

Which pissed Kendall off, because honestly, James was a better parent than he was. It still got to Kendall, how James had just so easily assumed a role of basically Kennedy's "mother". Of the two of them, James had something more maternal to him. Kendall smiled at how James put up with Kendall always calling him Kennedy's mother. Kendall didn't doubt that James would most likely be the one doing Kennedy's hair and teaching her how to use make up. Of course, there were some things that Alyson, Kattarina, Katie, or his mom would have to teach Kennedy, but that was over a decade away, so he didn't really have to dwell on that yet. She could be simply his and James's for as long as he could keep her small.

James smiled and cuddled into him. "You're thoughtful again, you were wrinkling your nose really funny" he said with a sigh. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Just how we have 10 or 11 years of Kennedy being ours until she hits puberty. And then its all over."

"She's not gonna suddenly be someone else's at puberty." James said. "There's just stuff we won't be able to teach her. Same as my dad had to give you the sex talk and tell you what it meant when things down there happened, because there's stuff that dad's just don't tell their daughters, and things mothers just don't tell their sons." James said. They were talking low, but Logan still gave them an odd look before turning and telling Carlos something about how he was glad not to be a single parent. James laughed and shifted his body so he didn't fall off Kendall.

Kendall and James sat in silence for most of the way, Kendall occasionally leaning up to peck James on the lips and James occasionally finding himself lost in Kendall's eyes.

Soon enough, they got to their hotel. Chucky got out to check them in and then came back, saying that the lobby was clear and they could go up. As they headed through the lobby, which was still a fan frenzy, James caught sight of someone he never wanted to see again. Someone with wild red hair and a devilish smirk.

Someone named Kali Bowers.

* * *

James stormed into his and Kendall's bedroom a few hours after their arrival, raging mad. Kendall looked up from his laptop and grinned. "What's wrong babe?" he asked, shutting his laptop and putting it on the end table. He scooted over and patted the comforter next to him.

James kicked his shoes off and launched himself onto the bed next to Kendall, instantly curling into his lover's side. Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around James, wondering slightly what was wrong, because James was shaking.

"I hate Zack." James muttered.

"I think Zack hates Zack" Kendall mused. "This is upsetting you, isn't it, more than you want Logan and Carlos to know"

"More than I'd like _you_ to know." James corrected. "I'm sorry, but you're so protective, and I don't want you to worry about me." He said. "You've got enough on your plate"

Kendall shook his head. "James, I want to protect you, not let you get hurt." He said. "I want you to be able to tell me anything; please don't go back to the holding things in like you did before you told me how you felt. Tell me, James."

"Kendall, It freaks me out to think that he's free and they've never caught Kali, and I just don't want things to fall apart" James complained. "It's not fair, why can't we have an easy relationship with no problems, like Logan and Kattarina"

Kendall sighed. "I guess their lucky. But I wouldn't give up what we have for anything, because you make me happier than I've ever been in my life." Kendall said. "There's nothing, nothing that makes me happier than having you in my arms. Nothing could change the fact that you and I have something special. Nothing can change what we feel" he said.

James nodded. "Yeah, but I'm scared, Kendall. And I don't like you worrying"

Kendall sighed. "James, I'll worry about you whether I know you're scared or not. But I'll worry the most if you're not telling me how you feel, because it makes me wonder if something is seriously wrong."

James propped himself up briefly before wrapping himself around Kendall. "Is it okay if I cry. I know I do it a lot, but I'm just so stressed, and I get why girls cry so much now."

Kendall smiled. "You can cry whenever you want and I'll hold you when you do" Kendall assured him. "Do it if it'll make you feel better. I'd do anything to help you feel better, even if it meant embarrassing myself badly."

James collapsed into Kendall, and sobbed, over everything that Kendall hadn't known James was holding in. He hadn't even thought that James was stressed about things like making the tour perfect. It had never crossed his mind that James was stressed about Katie having a boyfriend. He hadn't even considered that his sweet love was actually concerned about Kendall's safety more than his own.

Eventually, James's sobs and strangled words slowed into silence as Kendall became aware that James had cried himself to sleep. He turned onto his side, contouring himself to James's position, holding him close. "Oh, James. I wish there was something more I could do than just hold you when you cry." He whispered. "I wish I could take the weight off your shoulders. I wish I could make you see that you don't need to be perfect, because you already are in my eyes. I wish I could make Zack and Kali and all the pressure just go away. I wish I could make your life simpler. You could spend your whole life holding on to the past, but I don't want that for you. Enough is enough" he said. He let go of James and climbed off the bed, finding his mom in the living room.

"When did you get here?" he asked, taking Kennedy from her.

She smiled. "Hey, honey. I just got in like 10 minutes ago. I went to say hello, but I heard James crying, so I came back out here. What was going on?"

"He's stressed. He's still holding onto the past, and nothing I can do can help him forget." Kendall sighed. "I just want his life to be so much easier. He needs closure, and I need to give that to him. When they catch Zack, and I know they will, because he's stupid, I think James needs to talk to him, with me. He needs to tell Zack everything that is bothering him, because I don't know how else to give him closure. He needs to be able to yell at Zack and vent at him and just let him know."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because, if I was abused like that, I would want to yell at the person who did it. I would want to be able to fight back. He needs to prove himself to himself. I know how perfect he is, everyone sees it, but he doesn't. Zack took that from him and I want him to have it back"

His mom nodded. "You'll have to talk to Marcia about that, after they catch him. And make sure that he's okay with that. But if he wants to do that, you know there's a group of people who would stand with him while he did it. I know that he wouldn't want a lot of people watching him freak out on Zack, but Carlos and Logan would stand right beside him and you."

"Logan's going through just as much pain as James is, he was the only one who knew that Zack was doing what he did and there was the time Zack kidnapped him, and I'm sure he'd be yelling at Zack right along with James. I don't think James will want to do it, but if he doesn't want to yell at Zack, talk with him, then I will, because Zack messed with my James"

His mom smiled. "Kendall, I don't know if they'll even let us do that. And I don't know if I'd trust you to be alone in a room with Zack, you get fierce when it comes to James."

"I know, but someone has to do it." Kendall said. "And that man, he's everything to me. I need him to be sane, because he's all that holds me together half the time."

His mom smiled. "I know, Kendall."

"I've come to another decision"

"and what would that be?"

"I think, that after this, we might not tour for a while. I know that the fans will be devastated, but James is ready to settle down, at least for a while, and so am I. I think, we're all ready for a break. Not from each other, but from this life. For a while. James wants his acting career still, and I want to start songwriting and Logan and Carlos have dreams outside of this."

"You'd give up on the band?"

"No. I'd take a break. Like, a year"

His mom nodded. "I think that you and James deserve to live your first year together in peace. Have you decided what you're going to do about the last name?"

"Legally, it's going to be Diamond-Knight, but James is going to go by Knight most of time. If we have kids, it'll be Diamond-Knight, and they'll chose if they want to be known as Diamond or Knight to their friends"

"You've thought this through, thoroughly" his mom observed.

"It was honestly one of the first things we came to a decision about, because its kind of necessary to decide." Kendall said. "Mom, what is it about him that makes me need him so badly?"

"I think he's your soul mate, Kendall. You're part of each other's lives and you need it to be that way" she said, looking up as Logan and Kattarina walked in, Kattarina laughing about something, Logan's eye twitching. "What's wrong with him?" she asked, slightly concerned as Kendall tried not to laugh at Logan's face.

Kattarina shook his head. "Devon's twin sister came to visit. And she was flirting with Logan. And then she accidently popped out of her shirt."

"and now I'm mentally scarred for life"

Kendall bit his lip, shoulders shaking, before finally giving up on fighting the urge to laugh and busting up. "I'm sorry, Logan, but that's hilarious." He said. "Kattarina, you're not bothered by girls throwing themselves all over him? I can't hardly stand it when girls flirt with James"

"I know he loves me" she shrugged. "and he wasn't flirting back. When he flirts back and isn't making a disturbed face the whole time and backing away, then we'll have a problem." She said. "but he's my boyfriend, I trust him. I'd let him go clubbing with a group of Playboy bunnies, because he loves me. Don't you trust James?"

"Yeah, because he doesn't even look at girls. But I was just checking. You're a better girlfriend than most girls would be, Kattarina." Kendall said, standing up. "I'm gonna go check on James, make sure he's not spazzing out that I left"

Logan rolled his eyes "He's not that clingy" he said.

"Yeah. But I left after he cried himself to sleep, so if he woke up, he might freak out and think I'm mad" Kendall pointed out. "Plus, I like to be with him. That a crime?"

"No, sir" Logan said. "You know, you're handling it well"

"Handling what well?" Kendall asked, folding his arms.

"James didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what, Logan, be specific here"

"About Kali?"

"What about her?"

"He swears he saw her in the lobby"

**"WHAT!"**

* * *

A/N: Okay, so yeah, I haven't updated in a couple days. I've been oneshot central *Better than Revenge central, to be exact* and I have another one going up tonight, but I wanted to give you all this. So yeah….I don't know…Nothing to say, I guess.

EXCEPT! I was Kendall for Halloween and this little girl was like "OH! You're Kendall"….I guess the hockey stick was a giveaway, because she wouldn't get the beanie or the guitar…she was like, 5.(by the way, hockey sticks and my crazed best friend, is a disaster waiting to happen.) lol, but it made my day when she knew who I was….I was like YES!

Hahhaa, okay, done now….

REVIEW REVIEW REViEw


	12. Safe in the Arms of Love

**Chapter 12: Safe in the Arms of Love**

* * *

James woke up several hours after falling asleep in Kendall's arms to find Kendall asleep as well. He propped himself up slightly to smile down at the blond, who had his arm thrown over James's side. His other arm was stretched out, his palm flat against James's chest. A smile was on his face. James smiled and reached over with his other hand to stroke Kendall's face. Sometimes, James found it so hard to believe that Kendall was his that he just had to touch him, to make sure this was all real. Sometimes, he found himself shaking himself because he was so sure that this was all a dream.

He smiled at the feeling of Kendall's slightly stubbly face under his fingers. His skin was warm, from both sleep and just the way he was. James smiled as Kendall shifted at the touch before waking up, eyes fluttering open, slowly revealing green orbs. Kendall smiled at him and raised an eyebrow. "Any particular reason you're poking me?"

"I wasn't poking, I was touching, there's a difference." James defended, withdrawing his hand. Kendall grinned and leaned forward, capturing James's lips with his own. He pulled away quickly and smiled at him.

"I wasn't complaining" Kendall said. "I was just asking a question." He propped himself up to match James's position, smiling.

"Oh. I was just making sure it was real"

"What was real?" Kendall titled his head to the side and studied the brunnette's face.

James shook his head. "You'll laugh" he muttered.

Kendall sighed. "James, when have I ever laughed at something you had to say?" he asked, "Last time I laughed at something you said, we ended up in LA, and you ended up being right. So what did you want to make sure was real?" he repeated.

James bit his lip. "Nothing, just you."

"Me?"

James blushed slightly. "I just wanted to make sure that you were really here next to me." He said softly, looking away from Kendall. "Sometimes, It's hard to believe that this is real" he admitted. Kendall smiled and put his arms around James, hugging him.

"Oh, you" Kendall chuckled.

"What?" James blinked and looked down at Kendall.

"Sometimes, I can't believe how cute you are, that's all" Kendall said with a smile. "You just looked so pitiful for about 10 seconds."

"You said you wouldn't tease me" James protested. "You can sleep on the couch if you're gonna make fun of me" he added, slightly annoyed.

Kendall shook his head. "I'm not. I'm just making an observation." He said with a laugh. "You just have no clue how adorable you are sometimes, James. Which makes you even more adorable."

James frowned. "I'm glad that my adorableness makes me you laugh" he pouted.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Okay, seriously, stop, you know I'm not making fun of you." He chided. James grinned sheepishly and then jumped as he heard Carlos's excited voice booming from outside the door, carrying on about Chicago style pizza. "Carlos, you would" Kendall shouted.

"You two decent?" Carlos called back. "Don't bother answering, I'll just come in anyways". The door swung open, revealing the hyper young man and his wide grin.

"and what would you have done if James and I had been indecent?" Kendall asked, raising one of his eyebrows. "What you have done if James and I had been having sex? Would you really want to see that?"

Carlos shook his head. "I know James well enough to know that wasn't what was going on" he grinned. James buried his head into Kendall's chest.

"I knew it. I'm dreaming. Carlos and Kendall are not discussing my sex life" James muttered. Kendall chucked and patted James's back. "Blatantly. Right in front of me."

Logan walked into the room. "Carlos Garcia, I told you to stay out of here" he scolded. Carlos grinned at him. "and I know Alyson did too. Not listening to me is one thing, but she's your wife. She can make your life living hell if she wants to"

Kendall laughed and pointed at his nose. "and you just don't want to go there." He said.

James looked up. "Like Alyson would actually torture Carlos. She'd just throw away his helmet or something" he groaned.

Carlos groaned and then back out of the room, shouting something about how sorry he was to Alyson. Logan rolled his eyes, shaking his head sadly. "Hey, we're going out for pizza. Wanna come?" he asked. "You don't have to sit with us" he added. "We'll probably just branch off anyways".

James considered for a minute. "You mean I can have just Kendall starring at me like a hawk while I eat, making sure I eat everything for once? Count me in" he grinned, standing up.

"We're not that bad" Logan said. "We're leaving in 5 minutes, unless Carlos drags us out the door before then. Kattarina is still getting ready. Please, James, for the sake of Carlos's sanity, don't spend a million years getting ready" Logan sighed as he walked out. "Carlos, it's gonna be an hour" he shouted. Kendall rolled his eyes and rolled himself out of the bed, digging around in his suitcase.

"Kendall, can you just pick me something so Carlos doesn't have a fit?" James asked, standing up. "I'm going to go get my hair to chill out"

Kendall laughed and turned back around. "It looks fine." He said. "I like it slightly messy and not all straightened" he said. "It's different"

James looked in the mirror. "Are you sure?"

"Positive" Kendall assured him.

* * *

"I'll take 5 slices of Pepperoni Pizza and one slice of cheese!" Carlos basically screamed at the lady behind the counter. Alyson rolled her eyes and slapped him in the arm. "Oh, and two drinks!" Carlos added energetically.

Alyson shook her head. "That's not right. We'll have two pepperonis and one cheese." She corrected.

Logan glanced over to them from where he and James were signing autographs. Kendall was stoically standing behind James, smiling occasionally at fans, and signing whatever was forced into his hands, but he seemed a little on edge about the whole thing. James was good with the whole thing because it was mainly little girls in the restaurant, so he was feeling pretty confident. Kendall was on edge about the amount of people outside of the restaurant. He'd told them that a limo wasn't the best idea, but they didn't listen.

Part of Kendall wished they weren't famous at all, so they could just come and eat without a fan frenzy, but at the same time, he did love seeing people's reactions. He just didn't like how girls swarmed James, even after their engagement had been announced. Some people just couldn't take a hint.

Logan leaned back. "Kendall, you're acting pissed off, and anyone in the media's here, they'll twist into you and James being less than happy. Get your arm around your man and smile" he hissed. "Stop acting like a brooding druggie"

Kendall rolled his eyes and stepped closer to James, wrapping his arm around James's waist, smiling at the little girl who James was talking too. He glanced around to see where Kattarina and Kennedy were, smiling when he saw Kattarina sitting at a table in the corner with Rick, holding Kennedy. No one had guessed who she was, since Logan had only been seen in public with a few times, and he'd blocked her face from cameras every time. Alyson had joined her after getting her "fiancé" to not engorge himself on the beauty that was Chicago pizza, but since girls weren't really gonna pay attention to someone who had "stolen their man", she'd managed to sneak past as Carlos joined the other three.

Logan stepped away from the fans to order for himself and Kattarina. After a couple minutes, he rejoined them, and Kendall stepped away, heading for the counter. He returned soon, carrying their pizza. He led James to a booth, waiting for James to sit down before putting a slice of pizza in front of him and then sitting next to him.

James smiled and took a bite of the pizza after Kendall gave him a pointed look. "Okay, so Carlos was right. This is amazing"

Kendall laughed. "Yeah, Carlos is normally right about food, honey. Thought you'd know by now, when we're done, he'll probably be on the food network or something" Kendall grinned, "Cooking with Carlitos" he grinned. "and Logan will be a doctor or a CPA or something of that sort, and we'll keep you pretty and you'll be male model and I'll write music and produce or something."

"I'll be an actor, we both know how the modeling thing went"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "That was mostly Katie's fault." He said with a laugh. "and besides, you're older now. A lot of guys who was 18/19 and have been living in Hollywood for more than 2 years aren't as pretty. And you'll have the whole Big Time Rush thing as leverage" Kendall said. "Of course, that can also be applied to acting"

James nodded "That's what I was thinking. But we have at least 2 or 3 years left with Big Time Rush."

"Yeah, I've been wanting to talk to you about that. I think that after the wedding, we should probably take a year off." Kendall said. "I don't want to spend our first year of marriage being barraged by fans every five seconds"

James smiled. "I agree." He said. "And that way, Carlos and Alyson will have things figured out by the end of the year and Logan and Kattarina will be doing-well, I don't know" he said with a grin. "I'd be okay with whatever decision you made, as long as It meant I got to have you" James said with a smile.

Kendall put his arm around James's shoulder. "I wouldn't make a decision that involved us being apart"

"I know, that's one of the many things I love about you"

* * *

After dinner, James and Kendall opted to stay out a little later, with Chucky and Melanie, saying they wanted some time to themselves and Kennedy. The others had agreed to this, and so Kattarina had passed Kennedy off to James, and then they had parted, Chucky telling the limo driver to come back to the restaurant after dropping the others off.

James sped ahead at one point, claiming he saw some Cuda product, and turned a corner, running smack dab into a group of teenaged boys. "Hey, look, it's one of the Big Time Fags" one boy scoffed, as two of his buddies moved behind James.

James tried to turn back. There was 4 of them and 1 of him, and Kendall had been far behind him. "Hey" he stuttered, looking around wildly. He could probably take one or two them if he had too, but he had to hope that he was faster than the others.

"Think his little lover is around?" Another scoffed, popping his gum in his mouth.

"Yeah, he's right around the corner" James bit his lip and tried to step around him. The first boy stpped with them, and then looked at the smallest boy, who Kattarina, who was the shortest of the group, could probably take down with ease.

"Dirk, go see" the first boy barked.

"Yeah, sure Jack" Dirk bleated, running down the walk towards the corner, peering around, and then running back. "He's not even past Gino's" Dirk informed Jack.

"That's not close" Jack scoffed. "Willie, Cory, hold him back." He commanded his two goons, who grabbed James by the arms. "Should beat the gay out of you, see how long it takes to bring you to your senses. Shouldn't take long" he taunted.

"Kendall will save me" James argued, struggling against the two idiots holding him back.

"Kendall will save me" Jack mocked, circling around James like a hawk. "Look around, pretty boy. Your little boyfriend isn't here to save you. I have full control on this situation."

James glared at him. "Kendall will come around the corner eventually, and he'll save me. He has two body guards with him." He added. "He'll save me"

"Aww, is he your Knight in shinning armor?" The boy who had yet to speak, scoffed. "Are you his princess?"

"Shut up" James thrashed against their hold, trying to break free. When their grips tightened, he decided on a last resort. "Kendall! HELP ME!"

"Kendall! Help me" all four mocked, Jack raised his fist, sinking it into James's stomach. James felt all the air leave his lungs and thrashed violently, trying to break free.

"Kendall, please!" James shouted. He heard footstep on the pavement and from his peripheral vision, spotted Kendall taking Jack down, shoving him across the pavement as Chucky joined them, pulling one of the goons off James. The other one attempted to run, pulling James along with him, but Kendall attacked, yanking James into his arms protectively.

Melanie followed, Kennedy in her arms, and grabbed Kendall. "Come on, we're leaving" she said. "She's not even worth it" Melanie barked, yanking Kendall along as Chucky followed, pushing on James. They stumbled along, ignoring the fans and haters, until Chucky shoved Kendall and James into the limo before climbing into the front. Melanie smiled sympathetically and strapped Kennedy in as Kendall held onto the shaking James.

"I shouldn't have run ahead." James muttered into Kendall's chest. "but I wasn't scared, I knew you'd save me from them" he whispered.

"Did you now?" Kendall asked, smiling. He liked the fact that James knew that he would save him from anything. James looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, you keep me safe." James smiled. "You won't let anything happen to me. I like knowing that I am safe, Kendall."

Kendall wrapped his arms tighter. "I like knowing that you feel safe with me" he whispered. He would keep James safe in his arms for as long as he could, because he knew that no matter what, nothing could hurt James if he was with Kendall. Kendall had James's back, no matter what. Nothing made Kendall happier than knowing that James was safe in his arms, and that James felt safe.

James was safe in the arms of love.

* * *

A/N: I'll take dorky endings for 500, haha,

So I finally finished this, but its not long, so don't yell at me. I would have finished it an hour ago, but I was watching Kevin Schmidt's acting reel and then I had popcorn stuck under one of my back braces, which made my poor gums bleed because it cut through them.

I just freaked out, because I just realized that there are only 12/13 chapters left. 13 is if you want another Chicago Chapter. If you don't, the boys will move on to the Empire State next chapter. After that, it's Miami, than Dallas and than back up to Boston. If you live in our near any of those citys, feel free to suggest a place for them to place, a hotel or places to go. Boston, I'll probably put them at the Tipton *from Disney's Suite Life* just because I personally think it would be funny to have Mr. Mosby get mad at Carlos or something. But if you have a better suggestion, let me know.

With that being said, there will be another sequel dealing with that "First Year" of marriage, called "Love Can Change Anything" and then probably fic set when Kennedy is much older. So don't be sad, we've still got a long road a head of us.

So it's 3:30 here and my boyfriend has been riding me about my sleeping habits, so I'm go to bed...I'll probably update "Romeo and Juliet" tommorow and then "Messes I Make" on Thursday, and then on Friday, I'll try to do a double update with this and "How Did I Get Here" (which I need d suggestions for, help an author out!)


	13. You're My Only One

**Chapter 13: You're My Only One**

* * *

Kendall watched James thought the next day very closely, trying to see if another break down would come. James seemed to be going about his normal business, arguing with Katie over the bathroom, wrestling with Carlos in the middle of the suites living room and spending large amounts of time cuddle up on the couch with Kennedy in his arms. James was either completely over his ordeal, or he was acting like it never happened. From past experience, Kendall would bet on the later.

Finally, after their concert, James pulled him to a corner with a distressed look on his face. Kendall looked at him expectantly, knowing what was about to be said, but instead, James threw his arms around Kendall and pulled him close. "Kendall, I know you're worried" he said with a smile.

Kendall stuttered. "Shouldn't I be? I mean, a bunch of homophobic assholes just attacked you, James, and you're acting like everything's just lollipops and unicorns and rainbows."

"God, Kendall, what crawled up your ass and died? I'm fine, I promise" James said. "I love that your worried about me, but I'm not going to break down over some mean things some bullies said and did. I'm fine, I promise."

Kendall sighed. "James, I don't want you thinking you have to hold stuff in"

"Kendall, the only thing I'm holding in right now is about 4 pounds of pizza, which is something I think the janitorial staff would rather I held in until I got back to the hotel" James assured him, grinning.

Kendall made a face. "That's disgusting, but true" he said with a grin. "I'm only worried because I love, James" he added.

"I love you, but I don't watch you like you're gonna explode" James pointed out.

Alyson, who was walking past, heard this and stopped. "No, James, you just watch him like he's gonna vanish into thin air, all the time or turn into a giant piece of candy or something." She informed him.

"I do not" James protested. Kendall buried his head into James's neck, laughing.

"You do too, James, it's creepy"

"I don't do that!"

"Yeah, you do. Kattarina" Alyson grabbed Kattarina's arm as she walked past them holding one of Carlos's shirts to pack up. "Does James stare at Kendall like a sad, hopeful puppy all day?" she asked, folding his arms.

Kattarina sighed and nodded. "Hate to break it to you, James, but you actually do. It's cute, though" Kattarina said, smiling at him. "Hey, can one of you men help me with something? There's a box I can't lift and I can't find Devon anywhere, and Logan's passed out on the couch, and he said his back hurts from overuse of something or other, and Carlos and Katie are riding bikes around somewhere back here, so I can't ask them" she sighed.

James nodded and let go of Kendall. "Sure, just don't tell Griffin. He says the talented popstars shouldn't help the roadies" he grinned. "Where is it?"

"Right over here" Kattarina said, indicating to it. "Just put it on the golf cart over there, and someone will take it to where it needs to be after everything else gets packed" she told him. "Kendall, while you're here, I need to talk to you about your pants"

"What about them?"

"I don't know, there was gum stuck to several pairs" Kattarina said. "Did you do it?"

"No, I don't generally chew gum at venues, in case I forget to take it out, you can't have it on stage" Kendall said.

Kattarina nodded. "Okay, well, we'll get to the bottom of it for sure. Literally, because that's where the gum was stuck" she said, walking off.

Alyson grinned. "That's nice to know" she shouted after her best friend, a grin on her face. "I'm going to go make sure Logan isn't in too much pain Then I'm going to make sure my doorknob of a husband isn't knocking people over with his bike."

"What's wrong with Logan?" James asked, coming back over to them.

"He thinks he's overused some muscle that no one but medical people know about and that when he did that flip, the one where he landed weird, he added stress to in.

Kendall shook his head. "The things he comes up with" he grinned. Alyson shook her head, rolling her eyes and walked away.

* * *

Carlos stared out the plane window forlornly. "I wish we could stay in Chicago for more than 2 days. Best food yet." He said sadly. Logan, who was sitting next to him, since James and Kendall were canoodling in the back and Alyson and Kattarina were giggling across the aisle about something, rolled his eyes.

"New York has a hot dog stand on every street corner" Logan pointed out. "So when you and I are getting chased by screaming girls who think they have a chance and James and Kendall are getting chased by screaming girls who wish they have a chance, you can just grab them on the go"

Carlos grinned. "I like your logic, Logie. Haha, Logan and Logic have the same first three letters! If you were a superhero, you'd be Logic Logie!" he laughed. Logan shook at his head. "LOGIC MAN TO THE RESCUE!" Carlos shouted, jumping out of his seat and making a superhero pose. Their girlfriends looked up, rolled their eyes, both girls laughing, and then continued their conversations. In the back, James and Kendall didn't even look up. Katie, Elizabeth, Mama Knight, Gustavo and Kelly, along with the body guards, turned around to watch Carlos, then went on about their business.

"You done?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow. Carlos nodded and flopped back into his seat. Logan twisted around to see what the other two were up too, before slapping Carlos's arm to get his attention. Carlos stood up and turned around and smiled at the sight of the other two.

The two were once again sharing a plane seat; James snuggled as close to Kendall as he possibly could be. Kendall had his arms wrapped around James, and seemed to be either whispering something, or maybe singing. Kendall probably didn't realize, but both of them were rocking slightly back and forth as Kendall swayed from side to side in the seat. James had a huge smile on his face, and his head dropped to Kendall's shoulder as the other two watched, his arm wrapping around Kendall's neck loosely.

Logan turned back to Carlos. "It still gets me how happy they make each other. Moments like that are the stuff puppies are made of." He grinned.

Carlos laughed. "It still makes me smile when I think of how Kendall can't live without James, he doesn't even want to. I worry about him though, because jumping out his bedroom window was kind of insane"

Logan shook his sadly. "That was a dark time in Kendall and James's relationship, and honestly, I hate that girl for the drama she caused there, more than for killing Jo" he said softly. "I mean, I do miss Jo, and I hate that Kennedy doesn't have a mother, but James is my brother, Kendall's my best friend, and I don't like the drama that was caused between them. I don't like seeing James and Kendall all lost and alone and broken."

Carlos shook his head. "I agree, but I think it's good they got all the hard stuff out of the way early on, so James will never be broken again, not like he was." Carlos mused. "I don't know, I just don't like seeing anyone hurting, that's why it nearly killed me to see Alyson so upset in Vegas."

"Well, you love her, Carlos. No real man ever likes seeing the one he loves upset, especially not when they've caused it. I think that's what Kendall's biggest problem was with the whole James leaving thing. He knew he had caused James to be so hurt, and that hurt worse than the fact that James left. I can't imagine the amount of pain Kendall must have been in, especially when he thought that James had rejected him."

Carlos shook his head. "Kendall's a stronger person than I'll ever be. If I did something that hurt Alyson that bad, I'd go insane and there's be no way to get me back, even getting her back, because I'd constantly be looking at her and wondering if she was scared. I wonder if that thought ever crosses Kendall's mind that somewhere inside of James, there has to be some fear of Kendall in there."

Logan nodded. "It does."

"He's said something?"

"No, but I know Kendall and James very well, and there was a moment, about 3 months ago, where Kendall was yelling at Katie for something stupid she did, and he was pissed, I mean, I've never seen Kendall so mad at Katie, and he happened to glance over at James as we walked in, and I didn't see James's expression , but I saw Kendall's face, and his heart broke the moment he saw James's face and he stopped mid sentence, apologized to Katie and acted odd the rest of the day. Extra careful with James, extra sweet, if that is at all possible."

"Where was I when this happened?"

"I think that was the day you and Alyson went to Knott's Berry Farm" Logan said, glancing back at James and Kendall again and smiling. "I know it's weird, since technically, I'm James's older brother and all, but I don't even care about what Kendall did to James, because James won't ever find anyone who loves him so much"

"How is that weird. You know who Kendall is, and you can see beyond one mistake he made." Carlos said, suddenly pensive.

"Yeah. My mom still doesn't know if she can trust Kendall, even after seeing how he is with James. I've only seen Kendall mad, truly mad, at James four times in the last 5 years. And three of those times were for sure due to his manic depression."

"Three?"

"The time they broke up, the other day when Kendall tried to shove a corndog down James's throat, and that time when Kendall was in the hospital and James was walking around in drag and decided to assert himself"

Carlos laughed . "That was all our fault too. We created a monster"

Logan laughed. "Yeah, we did. But it was for his own good. And now James- still basically takes crap from Kendall, but at least the other day, when Gustavo yelled at him, James yelled back"

Carlos snorted. "Gustavo nearly passed out when James responded like that." He giggled. "Man that was so funny"

Logan laughed. "Yeah, it really was." He said, laying back against his seat and closing his eyes. "Wake me up in like, an hour, okay?" he requested.

"Sure." Carlos agreed. "I'm going to go see if the girls need anything" he announced, climbing over Logan.

* * *

James had always loved New York City, being in the city, seeing all the people, watching little kids running around with giant churros, sword fighting with them on occasion. There was also something about watching Carlos run excitedly down the street, arms in the air, holding a hot dog in one hand and a pretzel in the other, that was really fun to watch. Carlos could be such a dork sometimes.

Except, today, with all the Zack crap, James was terrified of what could go wrong in New York City. There were a million people, and Zack could be one of them. If Zack had any brains, he was in New York, waiting for James to turn a corner, or lag behind, or even Kendall's back to turn for two seconds. Except, from what Zack had reasoned about why he should kill James, it seemed that Zack had lost too much of his mind to drugs to have much of a brain at all really. But James still was a little nervous about being in such a heavily populated city.

Kendall hadn't found it strange when James had clung to him like a there was a magnet attaching them, but he had found it odd that James had also clung to Chucky at the same time. Kendall knew James was worried about Zack, he just wished James would admit the problem.

Kendall wrapped his arm tighter around James's hips, drumming his fingers against the bone as they walked into their hotel. James was keeping his eyes down, like he was avoiding looking people in the eye, although, Logan, who was directly in front of them, was wearing hot pink socks, so James could very well be staring at the hot pinkness.

They walked up to their hotel room. This hotel, James and Kendall would be sharing a room with Chucky and Melanie, since it didn't have family suites like the last two had. Logan and Carlos would be sharing a hotel room across from them and the girls were sharing a hotel room down the hall.

James promptly announced he was going to bed and walked off, walking into what Kendall figured was the bathroom, because James walked back out, and into another room. Kendall followed, but found a door being slammed in his face. "James, come on, what's going on?" Kendall said softly, knocking his knuckles against the door.

James opened it up. "I'm really tired, that's all"

Kendall shook his head. "When was the last time you got a good nights sleep without me holding you?" he asked softly. James rolled his eyes, but stepped aside, letting Kendall into the room. Kendall sat down on the bed, testing its softness. James sat down next to him, and as Kendall put his arm on James's shoulders, he realized just how tense the poor man was. "You're stressed out" Kendall observed.

"This is all a little much" James admitted. "I feel kind of overwhelmed. Not like I'm gonna go insane, just need a little break. I'm glad we don't have to perform for 4 days, I'd go nuts if I had to do that much in such little time."

Kendall sighed. "It's hard. But I'm always here, if you need to vent. You know that, right?"

"You've only said it like 4 times in the last 2 days. I know, but I don't always need to vent. Sometimes, I just want you to hold me and not ask questions. Sometimes, it's not so much that I need to vent. It's that I just need someone with me. Sometimes, I just need to feel someone there"

Kendall nodded. "I understand, but it's hard for me not to pester you when I know something's wrong. Is this just about-just about Zack, or is it about the Chicago incident too?"

"I'm over that, honestly. It's not a big deal to me, because I knew you would come and save me. I was worried at the time, but now its just the past and I'm safe." James said. "It's Zack that has me stressed, and how the police aren't even trying to find Kali. I don't know, I just wish something would happen"

Kendall nodded. "I think we all do, Jamie. I may not have been in love with Jo, but I did love her and care about her."

"Did you ever love Jo, like, where you ever in love with her?" James asked sullenly.

"When I first met her. And when I slept with her, I thought I was falling again, but I don't know if I could ever call it being "in love". I think I've only ever been in love with you, James, because I've honestly never felt this way about anyone else. I can honestly say, even thought I had a baby with Jo, you are my only one"

James smiled and put his head on Kendall's shoulder. "Really?"

"Of course. What about you. Where you-you know? With Zack?"

"No. He was just a distraction, and he was a good one, for a while, until he made things worse. I never even really loved him. I don't know if I even liked him, ever, really"

"Even the first year?"

"I think we were kind of friends with benefits more than dating, we just called it that because we were 14 and didn't have another name for it, to be honest." James said. "But, Kendall, honestly, everything I did with him, should have been with you. I wanted it to be you. The first time he hit me, was because I accidently called him Kendall"

Kendall stared at him. "Really? When was that?"

"6 months into dating. It was a while before the real crap started" James said.

Kendall wrapped his arms around James. "I'm sorry, baby. You have no idea how badly I wish I could have protected you back then" Kendall sighed. "I'm going to go figure out who has Kennedy, since I'm spacey when it comes to her and-"

"Logan had her" James provided.

"How did you-"

"I pay attention because I know you forget, so I always check where she is if I'm not holding her when you and I separate from the others. Logan has her."

"Uh, I'm gonna go get her then" Kendall said, standing up and walking out of the room. James grinned and followed him out in search of his luggage, in hopes of snitching a pair of Kendall's pajama bottoms from Kendall's stuff.

Kendall returned a few minutes later with Kennedy in his arms. "Hey, did the staff that came ahead set up her pack and play?" he asked. "I don't know where it-"

"It's in our room. Didn't you see it?" James asked, standing up and taking Kennedy from Kendall. "Gosh, Kendall, you're such a looser sometimes."

Kendall's eyebrows shot up. "Really, James?"

James shifted his weight back and forth, bouncing Kennedy. "Yeah." He said, grinning. "That's okay, because I love you anyways, and you're the coolest looser in the world. But you really need to be a little more observant when it comes to Kennedy" he chided. "or she'll grow up thinking I'm her biological dad and you're not"

"I'm trying, okay, James. Just because you've got this natural thing with kids-"

James leaned down and kissed Kendall. "You're good with kids too. I just worry about her like you worry about me. And She'll probably worry about you when she's 15 and starts dating, so we're all good."

"What, she won't worry about you?"

"I'll be doing one of four things. Either, I'll be doing her hair and sobbing like a baby, I'll be the dad that shows the boy how do some random dance, I'll be sitting there glaring at him, or I'll be the one who shouts "use a condom!" after them as they walk away. You'll be the one cleaning a gun, and Carlos and Logan will be there. Logan will creep the guy out, and when I do my condom bit, Carlos will pelt them with condoms"

"James, no offense, but sometimes, I honestly think that all that hair product has seeped into your brain and killed everything" Kendall laughed.

"Offense taken" James said drly.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so it might be that I haven't slept in 24 hours, I'm really sad because I haven't heard from my amazing big brother in 27 hours, or maybe it's the boatload of candy I had, but I giggled through this.

Btw, Dalton, where the heck are you…

Okay, moving on, I need anyone who has been to New York to give me the run down…best restaurants, best street venders, best shopping, funny stories about the hobo that sleeps on a fire escape, I don't care, just give me SOMETHING! I want to make New York big because its NEW YORK PEOPLE!

_Makes puppy eyes at Kattarina. *help me?* k thanks._

Okay, now, a weird question: Is it weird that I have almost 40 stories, and I can see the name of each one and go, oh-thats about...?

and why do I find Logan and Carlos watching James and Kendall cuddle so cute?


	14. One Fatal Mistake

_**Chapter 14: One Fatal Mistake**_

* * *

Kattarina walked into Kendall and James's hotel suite to find James sitting on the couch, his back turned to her, rocking Kennedy. From across the room, she could hear a soft voice singing lullabies. She stopped and smiled. The love that Kendall and James had for that little girl never ceased to amaze her, everything about them was amazing and genuine. She had never seen a couple so in love with with each other.

She smiled as James turned around and smiled at her. "Hey" he said softly, shifting the little girl in his arms. "What's going on?"

"Nothing" Kattarina stepped over to him and sat down. "You're a great dad, James." She told him.

James smiled. "Thanks. I try my hardest, anyways." He said softly. "I love her, you know." He said softly.

Kattarina smiled. "Well, you do a great job. You're amazing with her." She assured him. "I've got an idea, and I want to know what you think"

James raised an eyebrow "Okay, fire away"

"Okay, so we're in New York. The style capital of the world. We need to shop, James. It's mandatory in this setting"

James laughed. "I know, right? But I doubt that'll fly with Kendall, he's still freaking about Chicago, and you know how he can be."

Kattarina leaned back into her chair. "Yeah. He worries, a lot. But if we take Chucky and Melanie and Rick with us and you promise not to run ahead of us, he won't have anything to worry about." She said. "and besides, he can come, and Logan,"

James laughed. "I'm down with shopping, always and forever." He said softly, smiling. "It should be fun, and we both know I can guilt trip Kendall into giving me what I want" he laughed.

Kattarina smiled. "Yeah, you're good at that.' She grinned. "So, when should we go?" she asked.

James shrugged. "Anytime is good for me. Kendall's in the shower right now, so I'll talk to him when he gets out. Where's Logan?"

"Katie and Elizabeth had a little spider issue and he went to take care of it because Kari is in a legal meeting with Gustavo and Kelly, Carlos and Alyson went out for corndogs and you and Kendall were in here, and the bodyguards didn't get what was going on. And you know Logan and killing things-"

"He doesn't" James grinned, looking down at Kennedy, who was babbling at him. "Hey sweetie, you're talkative today" he said with a smile, leaning down and kissing the girl on her nose. Kattarina smiled again and sat there, watching James with the little girl. It was sweet, how all four boys had rallied around Kennedy. Kennedy had the two best parents in the world, and the two best uncles.

She stood up "I'm going to go talk to Logan" she said. "Talk to Kendall when he is done in there" she said with a grin.

"Okay, I'll talk to Kendall when he's done de-stink-ifying himself" James grinned.

"He smelled?"

"No." James said with a smile, standing up. He shifted the 8, almost 9 month old baby in his arms again and then smiled at her. "I'll see you later" he said, moving his head back and forth. Kattarina laughed and headed back out the door in search of Logan.

* * *

Kendall followed James into the department store. James smiled and pointed at their cds. Kendall grinned. A person never really got used to seeing their face in the store. Of course, there were magazines, with his face on the cover, a tabloid with a picture of him and James in a less than innocent position- James was literally trapped against a wall as Kendall basically kissed James senseless, and other tabloid declaring random crap such as James and Kendall were already married, one claiming to know the details of when and where the couple would get married.

James picked up a magazine. "Why didn't you tell me you're buying me a horse racing track for our wedding?" he asked with a laugh, indicating the picture.

Kendall snorted. "I didn't know I was. Have you ever even been to a horse racing track?"

"No, have you?"

"Not once, where do they get this stuff?" Kendall grinned. "I mean, last month there was an article in one of these about how Logan and Carlos were dating behind our backs and Alyson and Kattarina were covers for them"

James snorted. "That's laughable" he said as he watched Logan hand Kattarina something and then her hug him. "Logan likes Kattarina a lot more than he likes Carlos. He thinks she's more attractive too"

Kendall laughed. "And Carlos and Alyson are the same." He added, smiling. "I don't think either of them would ever have interest in another man, they're a little too girl obsessed to be that way"

"I'm Kendall obsessed" James said with a smile. Kendall smiled at him and pulled James down, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Yup, I think whatever you're brushing your teeth with has a drug in it, because I get more addicted every time you do that"

Kendall laughed "Shut up, you know that it's my addictive personality" he said with a smile, wrapping his arms around James's neck. James laughed and wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist. "And you do love me"

James held his hand up. "No, I'm just in this for the bling" he said with a laugh. Kendall smiled.

He didn't know what it was, but every time he saw that ring on James's finger, he felt like the luckiest man in the world. Everything about that man was amazing, but there was something about knowing that the ring on his finger would soon become a ring on both of their fingers, eternally binding the two of them together. It just happened to be the most amazing feeling in the world for Kendall, knowing that in just a few short months-could it really be four months now-James would forever be his and he would forever be James's. Kendall longed for nothing more than to have it in writing that no one could come between them ever.

James smiled at him. "You're getting all sentimental again" he accused teasingly as they walked over to Logan and Kattarina.

"I'm just so thrilled to be marrying you, James. You're so amazing and sometimes, I wonder why you picked me over every other person in the world. Sometimes, I don't feel like I deserve you" Kendall admitted. "Why me, when you could have any guy or girl you wanted"

"Because I love you. You're the only person I've ever wanted."

"You never wanted-you know, him?"

"I never wanted Zack. I only wanted him because he reminded me of you at first" James said. "I wanted you but I thought you'd never be gay or bi."

"I'm not gay, really. I mean, you're the only man I've ever found attractive. I mean, other than like, celebrity guys, but that's mostly jealousy" Kendall said. "and even though I've only ever looked at girls-you're the most attractive person I have ever met and I don't want anyone but you. You're the only person I think I could even truly be happy with at this point, I've become used to you and I need you, I guess"

James smiled and wrapped his fingers into Kendall's "I love you and I've learned that we just can't be apart. We'll always be Best friends forever, but we're so much better as so much more"

Kendall smiled. "I know. You're my backbone, James. I can't stand without you as my support" He sighed. "It's always been that way, though, You've always been the driving force in my life. You made me come out here. I wouldn't know where I would be without a friend like you, James. I wouldn't be able to anything without you in my life"

James smiled and stopped. "You'd be dead. We've been through this"

Kendall rolled his eyes "Shut up, James. I know I went loony without you. I don't want to loose you"

James grinned. "Well, that's good, because you're not going to get rid of me, not yet. You're not going to loose me until you're begging for me to go"

"I don't beg and I don't want you to go" Kendall said, raising an eyebrow.

James smiled. "Perfect"

* * *

Cassandra Dillon stepped infront of Kattarina, who looked up from the jacket she was inspecting and smiled. "Oh, hey-Cassandra, right? Devon's sister"

"That would be me" Cassandra said. "Kattarina, I need to talk to you, about Logan"

Kattarina glanced up "Why, what happened?"

"He- Kattarina, he's the biggest player in Hollywood. He romances and leaves a different girl every summer and then spends the other 9 months happy with his real girlfriend, Camille" Cassandra said softly. "They break up, he dates another girl and then breaks her heart once he gets her in bed and leaves"

"But Logan doesn't want to have sex" Kattarina said softly. It was one of his most attractive features, in her opinion, how all intimacy was left up to what Kattarina wanted, not what Logan thought he deserved as a man.

"That what he says, Kattarina. But does any man not have a sex drive?" Cassandra folded her arms. "I mean, look at those two" she pointed at James and Kendall, who were sharing a passionate kiss. Logan had run to the bathroom just before Cassandra had shown up. "they're all over each other"

Kattarina raised an eyebrow "Kendall and James aren't like that" she said softly. "They're just affectionate and physical with each other. I don't think they've ever done anything, to be honest"

"Oh, sure, they're engaged and have never had sex. I'm so sure that's possible"

"It's possible." Kattarina argued. "James and Logan's parents didn't do anything until they were married, according to him and Logan anyways. They say their parents taught them better than that. You dated Logan, you should know Logan isn't like that"

"Correction. _James _is a little suck up and does what his parents wanted. Logan, on the other hand, is amazing in bed. None of his friends even know who Logan really is"

"Carlos and Logan share a bedroom. Carlos might be a little out there, but he's not stupid enough to not notice that Logan is sleeping with a girl in the next bed. James used to share with Logan and he's more likely to notice."

"Except Logan sleeps in the girls beds after the others are asleep" Cassandra said. "I'm only telling you because I like you, Kattarina, and I don't want you getting hurt. Logan hurt me, and I don't want him doing that to you. You're better than some rockstar who thinks of women as property and playthings"

Kattarina sighed "I have no reason to believe you"

"Kattarina, he forced me to get an abortion in our sophomore year. Would someone lie about that?" Cassandra asked, folding her arms across her chest. "Would I lie about being forced to murder a child, Kattarina?"

Kattarina shook her head. "No." she said, and she knew it then. Cassandra was right. Logan had played her.

* * *

The rest of the day, Kattarina was unusually cold to Logan. James and Kendall noticed straight off when she was the last one in the limo, and Logan was the first. James had given Logan a quizzical look, wondering why on earth Kattarina was not sitting with him, but Logan had shrugged and made a face.

When they got home, Kattarina didn't even hug Logan before storming upstairs and into her room, slamming the door and disrupting Alyson and Carlos, who were making out on the couch. Carlos glanced up, ready to yell at her for slamming doors for all of four seconds before both of them saw the tears.

"Katt, what's wrong?" Alyson asked, standing up. Kattarina shook her head and muttered something about Logan.

"What did Logan do?" Carlos asked, knitting his eyebrows together. Logan wasn't the kind to intentionally hurt someone. Logan was soft, sweet and a bit of a pushover, and Carlos knew Logan was the least likely to be mean.

Kattarina shook her head "He-I have to end things with him"

"What? Why?" Alyson eyes shot open and both she and Carlos looked completely shocked.

"He-he's playing me" she said softly, sitting down. "He's just stringing me along and at the end of the summer, he's going to get back with Camille. Like he always does"

Carlos titled his head to the side "But he's never done that, Kattarina."

"He sleeps with girls and-" Kattarina broke off as Logan walked into the room.

"Katt, what's wrong?" Logan asked, biting his lip. "What happened?"

"Like you don't know" Kattarina moved away from him as Alyson and Carlos disappeared into a room.

Kattarina glared at him. "You're a jerk, Logan"

"What?" Logan's eyes shot open and his mouth dropped open. "What did I do? I'm not a mind reader, Kattarina"

"Cassandra told me what you made her do to your child. A child, Logan. How could you do that?"

Logan blinked "Do what? I've never had a child"

"Cassandra told me everything, Logan. She told me how you date girls and then get them to sleep with you and then break up with them and go back to Camille. She told me how you got her pregnant and forced her to have an abortion. She told me you're going to leave me"

Logan shook his head "I've only ever dated three girls. Her, Camille, and you. I've never dated anyone else. I've never slept with anyone either, Kattarina. My parents raised me better than that. And I wasn't going to leave you. Cassandra lied to you. When did you even see her?"

"When you went to the bathroom, she came up and talked to me"

Logan shook his head "She's lying, and you can ask James, Kendall and Carlos on that."

"She said you didn't tell them"

"James and I tell each other everything" Logan pointed out.

Kattarina sighed "So you're not going to leave me?"

"Not as long as you want to keep me around" Logan said with a smile. "As long as you want me around, I'll stay around. I promise"

Kattarina smiled. "You won't be leaving, then" she said with a smile.

* * *

Cassandra winced as Devon chewed her out "You know, they didn't' break up at all!" Devon shouted. "Zack told us to break up Logan and Kattarina, because if Logan is heartbroken, he'll be less likely to protect James and Kendall"

"Leaving them to be protected by just Carlos, I know. I don't know what happened, I was sure she would leave" Cassandra shot back, folding her arms. "I had no way of knowing that Logan would figure out that I had lied."

Devon rolled his eyes "but you want to what this means? You can't even do anything to their faces anymore, and my credibility is slashed as well. You may have just ruined the whole operation."

"and operation you didn't even wanted to be a part of in the first place." Cassandra reminded him "an operation that I don't think should happen anymore. You didn't see James and Kendall today. When I was following them, trying to get Kattarina alone, James and Kendall-Kendall can't live without James and James can't live without Kendall"

"I've seen it, and I know. They're dependant on each other."

"We can't let Zack and Kali break them apart, Dev. We just-we can't. We have to stop it"

"But you want Logan and I want Carlos"

"Dev, I hate to be the one to break it to you, but Carlos won't leave Alyson. Logan's the only one who might become unattached at this point, so either we let Kali do her bit with her gun, or you'll have to just help me stop Zack and Kali and find someone else."

"That's hardly fair" Devon pointed out.

"It's not fair to kill someone to steal their boyfriend. We'll have to figure out another way for Logan and Kattarina, but we can't come between Carlos and Alyson or James and Kendall. We have to protect them"

"No. You're wrong," Devon shook his head. "Why would you do this-I'm your brother, you should help me get what I want. It's selfish of you to pursue Logan and not let me pursue Carlos. You had a shot with Logan, let me have a shot with Carlos"

Cassandra shook her head "If you want to break up a marriage, be my guest. For you, I won't pursue Logan, not unless he wants me, but I won't help you get Carlos." She said softly.

"Well, I can't argue with you and I won't tell the others, but I won't help you in your nonsense, Cass. I guess-I guess we're not going to agree on this" Devon said.

"Then- I guess I'll see you around" Cassandra said, hanging her head and walking out.

For one of these siblings, this rift maybe just be their one fatal mistake.

* * *

a/n: Okay, so I know I haven't update in a while, but I've had writers block and a slew of other ideas-sorry…but I hope you all like this and review.

Also, just a quick request, please go check out my fic home. It still needs OCS, but fill out the app in chapter 3 not chapter 1….thanks.

Also, just as a precaution: If you plagiarize this, or any of my stories, you will be reported and not just by me, but by anyone I can get to report you as well. This story has not been plagiarized, but Home has, and that offends me because I worked hard on the plots. The least you can do is ask if you can use the plot.

So I'm obsessed with Wicked...Idk why..Idina and Kristen are the best...yup yup!


	15. Troubles

**Chapter 15: Troubles**

* * *

The boys finished off their New York concert with the song Kendall had written for James when they had first gotten together, a stripped down, acoustic song, with simply Kendall singing and the other three sitting on the stage, Logan and Carlos harmonizing in the background. James had tried to sing along, but had discovered the words wouldn't come out and had instead simply grinned like an idiot and cried. He hadn't heard the song since Kendall had played it for him. He hadn't known they were going to even do this song. He'd thought it was going to be the song he'd written after the break up, like they always ended every other concert on this tour.

James leaned against Kendall, since Kendall had suspected James might cry and had Logan play guitar. Kendall wrapped his arm around him and finished the song.

The boys piled off the stage after the song and standing there for a few minutes and listening to the screams.

Carlos immediately collapsed onto the couch backstage, landing on Katie, who squealed and pushed him off. "You stink, no offense" she said, rolling her eyes.

Elizabeth stood up. "I'm going to go see if Kattarina wants any help" she said. "Carlos, I can smell you all the way over here,, so you might want to see about a shower." She informed him. "You all kind of stink. Except for James. I think I stink" she said.

Katie grimaced. "I was wondering when you'd notice." Elizabeth shot Katie a dirty look "Love you Lizzie" Katie said sheepishly, watching her brother holding the still-teary James. She grinned at Logan as he sat down next to her. "Aren't our siblings adorable?" she asked as her mom walked in with Kennedy.

"Yeah" Logan smiled. "Cutest couple since- I think the fan websites are saying their the cutest couple since Nick Lucas and Hannah Montana-er, Miley Stewart" he made a funny face. "I think they're cuter though, because Nick never held Hannah-er, Miley- like that"

"Yeah. And they didn't have the same history. Of course, we're kind of biased." Katie shrugged, watching as Kendall led James to a loveseat across the small backstage room, pulling James into his lap and proceeding to press their lips together, effectively starting an intense make out session. Katie rolled her eyes and leaned over, whacking the exhausted Carlos in the stomach. "You should shower, though, Carlos. You smell nasty. There's this thing, it's called deodorant. You should invest in some" she said, pinching her nose.

Carlos stood up, rolling his eyes. "Okay, fine, I'll go use one of those germ-infested showers by the dressing room. When I get athletes' foot, I blame you" he said, pointing at Katie accusingly. He strolled off, mumbling under his breath.

Logan shook his head. "He's such a germaphobe" he said, shaking his head. "Here, Mama Knight, I'll hold-" Logan stopped as James and Kendall fell to the floor with a thud, Kendall somehow pinned underneath James. Logan quickly reached over and covered Katie's eyes, watching as Kendall flipped James, and the makeout session turned into wrestling, except every so often, Kendall's lips would smash into James's for a few seconds, or James would timidly kiss Kendall. Logan rolled his eyes and after a few minutes of watching their strange new game, Logan spoke up. "Guys! Guys! Hey, look, free Cuda products!" he finally said.

James, pinned under Kendall, who was in the middle of exploring James's throat, let out a muffled squeak and then Kendall let out a yelp and James pushed him off. "He bit me!" Kendall protested, landing flat on his back.

"Where's the-Logan!" James scowled.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I can't sit here for an hour, holding my hand over Katie's eyes while her brother and my brother basically get each other off on the floor. If it wasn't for the clothes, it would be sex"

"I'm not even hard!" James announced cheerily, running off. Logan didn't doubt that, James found sex less than desirable, after what happened with Zack. James and Kendall had only actually had sex once, and James had been drunk and basically raped Kendall, according to Kendall's account.

Kendall glanced at his mom, who was standing in the doorway with a horrified expression, and then at Logan, who was biting his lip. "Yeah- wish I was like him." Kendall muttered and then ran off after grabbing something off a table and holding it infront of himself. Logan snorted.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Those two are insane." He sighed. "I'll hold Kennedy if you want, Mama Knight" he offered, taking his hand off Katie's eyes. She glared at him and then stood up, wandering out of the room. Kari walked over and gave him her granddaughter, before going after Katie.

* * *

Alyson sat down on the couch outside the wardrobe area, listening to Kattarina pack up. The rest of the wardrobe area had gone back after Kattarina had spent 5 minutes ranting at Devon about how awful his sister was. Much to everyone's surprise, Devon had whole heartedly agreed.

"Katt, you okay in there?" she asked, rolling her eyes as she saw Kendall and James sneaking into their dressing room. Those two were just insane sometimes.

"Hey Alyson?" Kattarina sounded panicked, sticking her head out of the room. Her eyes were wide and she was biting her lip nervously.

. "Yeah, Kattarina, what's wrong?" Alyson asked, surveying her friend's face. "Do I need to call Kitt or something?" she pressed, wondering if something was wrong.

"I can't find James' leather jacket anywhere and it's the most expensive item any of the guys where during a concert. It costs well over 1,000 dollars. Have you seen it?" Kattarina asked, her voice slightly squeaky. Alyson raked her brain, trying to picture the jacket in question.

"The black one? The one he's obsessed with buying from the department after the tour?" Alyson asked as it popped into her mind. James loved that thing.

"That would be the one. Kendall bought it for him, but he doesn't know that and we can't give it to him until Saturday night, and it's ridiculously expensive. " Kattarina said, worried.

"I saw him in it right after their first set, but he put it on the chair like Devon told him to" Alyson stood up, walking towards the wardrobe room "Come on, I'll help you find it" she said, walking into the room.

The door swung shut behind them. This would have been okay, except that the door was broken and only opened from the outside. Kattarina whipped around. "Oh _shit" _she moaned, wiggling the handle. "We're stuck"

"That's okay, I'll just- shoot, I left my phone in Carlos's dressing room" Alyson sighed. "Kattarina, call one of the guys"

"Well, I'd _love _to but Logan borrowed my phone to call his mom because Carlos flushed his down the toilet" Kattarina exclaimed.

"Hold on. Let's just pound on the door. Logan and Carlos are helping pack up the stage stuff, but I saw James and Kendall sneaking into their dressing room like two minutes ago. James refuses to have sex with Kendall again, until their married, so unless their sleeping, they're making out, which means they should come out in like 10 minutes. And I'm sure Katie or Elizabeth or Mrs. Knight will walk by at some point. Or Gustavo or Kelly." Alyson figured.

The girls began pounding on the door, shouting for help. However, 20 minutes later, when they had had no response, they gave up, flopping down onto the ground. They'd be found eventually.

* * *

James snuggled closer to Kendall. "I love you, so much" James said, putting his head on Kendall's chest. There was a couch in their dressing room, and both of them were snuggled onto it. Kendall's fingers were absently twisted into James's hair, something that James was not apt to allow. In the last couple days, James had been getting back to how he had been when they were 16 to an extent. He'd probably never be as narcissistic as he was back then, because Logan- and James's shrink- said it was a result of the drama with Zack. However, he had started putting time back into his appearance, something that had stopped around the time James's had apparently found out Zack had killed someone.

"I love you more." Kendall said with a laugh, running a hand down James's side. "Just think, 2 more shows and then we're back home and then three months after that, we'll be married. God, I can't wait." He grinned, sighing as James slightly trembled at his touch.

"Me neither" James grinned softly up at him. "I'm excited to get settled down, even though I love this. It'll be nice to have a year off. Just you and me and Kennedy."

"And Carlos and Logan" Kendall reminded him. "And our families. But yeah, just the three of us. Speaking of Kennedy-"

"Kelly" James said simply.

"You still keep better track of her than I do. How the heck am I gonna manage when she's walking and running?"

"You'll deal" James said. "and my mom says she's probably going to be the clingy type, since she always wants to be held. Logan was the clingy type, even when he was 6 or 7, he'd cling to people. Still does at times, mostly its to Kattarina now, but the other day, Carlos scared Logan and Logan nearly ripped my arm off" James explained. "Kennedy probably won't go far"

"You're right. I hope" Kendall laughed

"Speaking of Logan and Carlos, we should go help them clear the stage" James said.

Kendall sighed. "Yeah. You go on, I'm going to go to Wardrobe and change out of this shirt. It reeks" he said, detangling himself from James.

"Hey, can I borrow your phone, I want to do something with it?" James asked, smiling in a slightly creepy was. Kendall handed it to him, figuring he'd probably enjoy whatever James about to do with his phone. James had this weird sparkle in his eyes, and the last time Kendall had seen that, James had been all over him for sex. This should get interesting.

The pair walked to the door, and Kendall opened it. He pulled James down for a quick kiss and then they parted, James heading back to the stage, Kendall heading to wardrobe. They had a fan meet and greet in 20 minutes (Gustavo scheduled them so the girls had a chance to get off the concert high before meeting the boys, so they didn't have girls fainting like the Lucas Brothers and Connect Three, Big Time Rush's boy band predecessors, had. Kendall didn't _dare _go into the things that happened at Bieber concerts. Katie still had an eye-twitch sometimes.). Kendall didn't want to smell bad. James never stank, it was like he didn't get B.O and Logan and Carlos had both showered, but Kendall wanted to at least get this gross shirt off.

He opened the door and stepped in, only to be tackled by Alyson and Kattarina. "You saved us!" Alyson shouted.

"Freedom~ Kattarina grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked the girls, who were hanging off his neck. It was funny, he was pretty sure that altogether, they didn't weigh much more than James did now that he had gained most of his weight back.

"We were trapped!" Alyson complained.

"and no one heard us pounding- wait, Kendall! No don't –" Kattarina groaned. "Let go of the door" she sighed.

"What? Why?"  
"It's broken. It only opens from the outside." Alyson explained. "We got locked in here and now you're stuck. Please tell me you have your phone on you"

"Not even. " Kendall groaned. "James took it, said he wanted to do something with it, he had this look in his eyes that I've only seen one other time."

"When was that"

"His parents wedding"

"Didn't he try to rape you that night?" Kattarina asked, wiggling the door handle.

"Eh, Kind of. It was consensual though. Only time we've ever done anything. Gonna have to get him drunk at our wedding probably, sex just doesn't appeal to the sober James mind. Can't say I blame him, though, Zack raped him almost every night for a year. I'd love to kill that man"

"Maybe if he gets the death sentence, they'd let you do it" Alyson suggested, grinning evily.

"I doubt it. And he was sentenced to life in Prison, but they'll probably add more to his term because he escaped" Kendall said. "So if none of us have phones, how do we get out"

"Pound on the door, I guess" Kattarina said. "Logan and Carlos probably will just think we went home with your mom or something, but James will come looking for you" Kattarina mused.

"He's drawn to you, so hopefully, he'll find us"

"Plus, he knows where I was going, so this will be the first place he looks, most likely. Except, he does panic a lot" Kendall sighed.

Kattarina nodded. "okay" she said. "They'll find us. They won't leave without us" She said. Logan and Carlos might, not knowing they were tapped, but James didn't go far without Kendall's encouragement, so there was no way he'd leave without Kendall.

"So now, we wait" Kendall said, shaking his head.

* * *

A/N: Okay…writers block sucks… :(

I've had zero inspiration this week, because of drama in my life and on tumblr and stuff.

But whatever, moving on with my life.


	16. United Front

**Chapter 16: United Front**

* * *

"Okay, I am concerned"

Carlos looked up as James walked up to him, a worried look on his face. The taller boy was twisting the ring on his finger around nervously, something Carlos had noticed that James did whenever he was super worried about something, a nervous habit the pretty had picked up. James crossed his arms, still twisting and sliding the ring and biting his lip.

"What's up?" Carlos asked.

"I haven't seen Kendall for 30 minutes, and he was only changing his shirt when I left him backstage. I'm worried that maybe Zack got him" James admitted.

Carlos sighed. "I doubt it. Griffin spends close to half a million dollars on security for every event now." He pointed out. "I haven't seen Alyson or Kattarina in a while either, maybe he went back to the hotel with them or something." He suggested. Kendall was a protector, and if the girls were about to leave alone, he'd bet Kendall would go with them.

"And leave me alone?" James asked, eyebrows raised. "I think he could be furious with me, like, ready to save Zack the trouble and kill me himself, and he wouldn't abandon me. He'd still be too worried about the whole Zack thing to leave."

"Good point. Have you tried calling or texting him?" Carlos asked. He wasn't really concerned, a whole human being couldn't just disappear into thin air. James was just letting his mind be affected by the Zack thing. Still, Carlos really didn't want to have a hysterical James on his hands and no Kendall to help calm him down. That just wouldn't end well, especially if James got really hysterical, and hurt himself somehow, and then Carlos would also have to deal with an angry Kendall when he turned up.

"I have his phone, I borrowed it to find mine." James said. "I think he thought I was doing other things with it though, because he had this weird look on his face"

Carlos laughed. "Wow. I'm sure he'll show up, though." He said dismissively. "This is Kendall we're talking about, he probably just forgot where Kennedy is and is running around trying to find her." He said, turning around. From the corner of his eye, he saw a hurt look on James's face. James obviously wanted help finding Kendall, or he'd be off searching on his own right now. "Do you want me to help you find him?" Carlos asked with a sigh. He should probably be trying to get a hold of Alyson right now, not off looking for Kendall with James, but James's eyes were watering and he really couldnn't handle his best friend crying. It was obvious James was exhausted anyways, and the sooner Kendall showed up, the sooner Kendall would drag James off to bed.

James nodded happily and stopped twisting the ring. "Yeah"

"Okay. Hey, where's Logan?" Carlos asked. Logan might know where Kendall was.

"He was helping the crew with something." James said. "He didn't know where Kendall was."

"Okay, where did you last see Kendall, we should start there" Carlos sighed. He wasn't used to being the rational one. He was pretty sure he'd have to kill Zach for messing with the normally confident James so much.

"We were in our dressing room and he was going to wardrobe to change" James said.

Carlos sighed. "and did you look in Wardrobe for him?" he asked.

"No, the door was shut, so I thought they'd left."

"Well, go look there. Kattarina told Logan and I to be careful in there because the door only opens from the outside, there's something wrong with it. He might have gotten himself locked in there" Carlos suggested. "You go look for Kendall, and then if he's not there, I'll help you find him"

James nodded and walked off, heading for wardrobe. He paused at the closed door and then opened it. The moment he did, Alyson tackled him to the ground. He heard a scramble in the room, and then Kendall sigh in relief.

"What's going on?" James asked, confused, as Kattarina pulled Alyson off of him.

"We were stuck in there." Kendall explained, helping him up. "Alyson was starting to go a little nuts." He said with a grin, pulling James into his arms. "Have you been crying?"

"No." James said quickly. Kendall laughed and cupped his hand to James's face, leaning up on tiptoe to kiss James. James smiled.

Alyson and Kattarina exchanged glances and then walked off, saying something about leaving them alone.

Kendall sighed. "You're tired." He said.

James shrugged. "Sure, I guess"

Kendall wrapped his arm around James's waist. "Come on, let's go see if the others are ready to go back to the hotel. Where's Kennedy?"

"Kelly took her back to the hotel" James said softly.

Kendall nodded and put his head on James's shoulder. "I think we should go back there. Do you think they'll understand us ditching, if Kennedy's back home and it's not really fair to make Kelly watch Kennedy. When I got Jo pregnant, my mom's biggest thing was that I didn't hand Kennedy off on other people, that she's my responsibility. I don't like leaving her in other peoples care"

James sighed. "She's not though, she's with Kelly, who took her home to sleep" he said around a yawn.

"Well, I'm going to take you home to sleep." Kendall announced.

* * *

Carlos walked past Devon the next morning in the lobby of the hotel. Devon was sitting in the media area, on a computer, a devious look on his face. Carlos hid behind the door, watching as Devon's expression changed to fear and then back to deviousness. This couldn't be good.

Pretty soon, Devon got up and left. Carlos snuck over to the computer, grinning when he saw Devon left his AIM account logged in. He pulled up the chat log, eyes flying across the screen. His eyes widened as he read what Devon and someone with the screen name IheartKK were talking about.

**_Ddylan2202: The plan failed AGAIN last night_**

**_IheartKK: What do you mean?_**

**_Ddylan2202: James found them. I don't think we'll ever be able to separate Carlos and Alyson or Kattarina and Logan. James and Kendall are strong now too._**

**_IheartKK: Devon! How could you let the plan fail. James is meant to be with Zach, Its plainly obvious and Kendall loves me._**

**_IheartKK: I'm so sick of you and your stupid sister messing everything up. Can't you do anything right?_**

**_Ddylan2202: I'm sorry. Kendall and James are like magnets, it's really hard. Maybe if you were here, instead of off hiding Zach, we wouldn't have these problems. _**

**_IheartKK: Ugh, I'll let Zach deal with you later, idiot. Go tell your sister that you're both in trouble if you screw up again._**

**_IheartKK: I MEAN IT!_**

**_Ddylan2202 is offline_**

**_IheartKK is offline_**

Carlos gritted his teeth. He'd known all along that Devon was weird. But causing all these issues. How the hell could he do that. He'd spent time around James and Kendall, and he knew how much they loved each other, he'd seen how much Logan cared about Kattarina and he'd seen, first hand, how he and Alyson were. Devon Dillon was an idiot.

Carlos stood up, ready to go on attack. He had to put an end to this nonsense. Take care of the weed before it took over everything. It was bad enough that he wanted to come between Carlos and Alyson, but Carlos knew nothing would ever become of it, because he was still determinded that nothing would and he knew she felt the exact same way. His relationship wouldn't fall apart because of jealousy or stupid people being evil. It was James and Kendall he was worried about. Devon was in contact with Zack, and Carlos just hoped that Devon never figured out exactly what the mention of Zack did to James, or Devon would be able to use that as a weapon.

Carlos stood up from the computer, wondering if he should go tell someone or confront Devon himself. He wasn't scared of Devon, Devon was nothing to him, but he didn't want things to get ugly with whoever Devon had been talking too. He had the feeling it was the girl who had killed Jo and that scared Carlos.

He thought for a minute and quickly decided that Kendall and James needed to know. He stood up, walking towards their hotel suite. James was everything to Kendall and Kendall was insane when it came to James, so it was best if he told them now and didn't risk Kendall's bipolar fury later.

He dug around in his pocket for the key car. Kendall had given both Carlos and Logan keycards to get into their suite in case of emergency. He pulled it out and swiped it, walking into the suite. He glanced around and heard Kennedy cry from down the hall. Figuring that James and Kendall must still be asleep, he walked in and checked on Kennedy, who needed a diaper change. Groaning, he set about the dirty work, mumbling about how Kendall and James owed him big time.

When he was finished, he put her back into the little portable crib and walked out, going to find James and Kendall. He walked to the room they must be sleeping in and peered in, since the door was open. He smiled at the sight of James and Kendall. James was lying with his head on Kendall's chest, and Kendall's arms where wrapped around James. Carlos sighed. He couldn't wake them up just to tell them that Devon was a little sneak. He'd tell them when they weren't so peaceful and unsuspecting.

Carlos stuffed his hands in his pockets and left the suite, walking back down to the lobby. He passed Logan and Kattarina, who were sitting on a loveseat, deep in conversation. Alyson was sitting across from them, typing on her laptop, probably sending pictures to Person Magazine for her job. Carlos sat down next to her and let his head fall onto her shoulder, reading the document in front of her. It was a little blurb about the concert, probably just to tell the writer what was going on.

Alyson smiled at him. "You okay?"

"Depressed" Carlos said.

She made a sympathetic sound and put her head on his. "I'm sorry. Do you need anything?"

Carlos shook his head. "No" he said sadly. "I'm just sad. I'll get over it."

Alyson shifted around and kissed him softly. "I'm sure you will. You're not one to stay depressed for long. I love you" She added.

Carlos sighed. "I think I'm just tired." He lied. He knew the exact reason why, but he didn't want to tell the other three until James and Kendall knew. It wasn't fair to them, since none of them really had as much to loose as James and Kendall did.

Logan looked over. "You seem tired" he said. "We don't have another show for five days, so that's a good thing, right? You can rest and recover. I know I'm looking forward to some down time and so are the others. Where are they?"

"I checked on them a while ago" Carlos said. "They're still fast asleep, the lazy bums. I changed Kennedy and came down here."

"Oh" Logan nodded and turned back to Kattarina. Carlos wondered what on earth they could be discussing that was so interesting.

Carlos stood up. "I'm going to go get breakfast. You guys want anything?"

Alyson pointed at a bowl of cereal on the end table next to her. Logan and Kattarina both shook their heads and continued talking.

Carlos walked into the dinning room area, and glared when he saw Devon sitting there, eating. Carlos glowered and slid into the chair next to the stylist, a smirk on his face. Carlos wasn't one for bullying or being mean, but Devon Dillon was asking for it and he was asking for it to be painful. Didn't the asshole know that they had all been through enough?

"Hey, _Devon"_

Devon swallowed. "Oh, hey Carlos. What's up"

"So I just wanted to know, what the heck is wrong with you?" Carlos asked, narrowing his eyes.

Devon took a bite of eggs. "I don't know what you mean, you're going to have to elaborate."

"You're working with Zack" Carlos said, matter of fact. "and I don't know if you know this, but Zack is insane and a murdered. I don't like that someone who is working for or with him spends so much time in close proximity to my wife and my friends."

Zack swallowed. "I thought you and Alyson decided you weren't married until you had your reception after James and Kendall got married."

"Don't try and change the subject, you're being sneaky right now!"

"Carlos, calm down, people are staring at us"

"Devon, I don't care if the cops are coming to arrest me for being a public nuisance, I just want you to admit that you are stupid and working for Zack and trying to come between James and Kendall because of Zack and someone else. I'm not as stupid as the media makes me out to be, I don't need Logan to figure things out for me."

"Carlos, I don't even know anyone named Zack" Devon said, eyebrows raised.

"Don't lie, I know you know who Zack is. Zack abused James. You want to know why James left Zack? He never loved him in the first place, he was trying to get over the fact that Kendall would never love him and since Zack looked like Kendall, well, Zack got to get used. I know that's blunt and it wasn't nice of James, but James learned not to mess with people again, because Zack turned out to be the most evil, nasty, person ever. James has scars on his back from the times that Zack would hold him down on the bed and cut his back with a knife. You know how James and Kendall are, why the flip would you want James to loose the thing in the world that makes him happiest and be with the one person who scares him the most?"

"Carlos, I seriously don't know what you're going on about. I think Kendall and James are a sweet couple and I'm happy for them, why would I want to break them up?"

"I don't know, that's what I was asking you! Do you think I'd be talking to you if I knew why you were insane?" Carlos slammed his hand onto the table, rattling Devon's plate. "Just tell the truth, Devon, and I won't have Freight Train kick your butt!"

Devon rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. I am not working with James's crazy ex boyfriend, okay? I don't know why that's so hard for you to just drop it. I'm not doing anything that would hurt James or Kendall, except the occasional time I've stabbed them with a pin"

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Devon, I know you're lying, and I don't trust you. Just know- I may be the crazy one and like to pull stunts, but I will _always, always _defend my friends, and if you cross the line and James or Kendall or Logan or Alyson or Kattarina, or even Katie or Elizabeth, get hurt because of it, I will skin you alive. I don't like seeing them messed with. They've been through enough as it is. Leave them alone, and we won't have a problem." He stood up, slamming his chai into the table as hard as he could and walked away.

Devon watched Carlos walk away, the anger visible in the normally cheery man's walk, even. He didn't want to have to deal with Carlos's anger, and he didn't want to mess things up when the plan finally went through and have Carlos hate him, but he knew he needed to do his job. He picked up his phone and dialed Kali's number, shaking slightly.

"Kali, we have a slight problem. Rambunctious, Latino, male, 18. Wears a helmet. Answers to Carlos. He's caught on."

* * *

James interlaced his fingers through Kendall's as they walked through the airport. Alyson came up beside him, hooking their elbows together as Carlos followed, taking her hand. Next to Kendall, Kattarina and Logan mimicked Alyson and Carlos's movements. The fans liked it when the boys put on a united front. He wasn't sure how the fans would take the fact that Alyson and Kattarina were in the group as well, but this was how it was and fans could just deal with that.

Kendall glanced around, his "where's my baby" look on his face. He grinned when he saw Kelly holding her and looked back at James. "We're heading to Boston, right?"

"Yup" James nodded. "Boston is going to be amazing." He grinned.

Logan nodded. "The historical aspect of it all, and just everything is amazing"

Kendall grinned. "Okay."

Less than five minutes later, the group boarded their plane, a private charter plane to avoid any mishaps. Kelly walked over, putting Kennedy's bucket into the seat across from Kendall's. She smiled brightly at them and then walked over to discuss something with Gustavo.

James leaned over, and got Kennedy out of her seat, pulling her into his arms. "Hey, sweetie" he grinned, making cooing noises at her.

Kendall grinned at him and lifted the phone he had been silencing, silently taking a picture of James and Kennedy. With another motion, he sent it to Skuttlebuttle, adding _"**Cutest Thing Ever. Boston here we come."**_

He turned his phone off, and stuck it back into his pocket, wrapping an arm around James's shoulder. Both of them looked up as Alyson hung over the seat in front of them, camera held out. Wordlessly, she snapped a picture of them and then leaned back over her seat, showing the picture to whoever was sitting next to her.

James put his head on Kendall's shoulder, and smiled. "I think what we've got is better than anything I could have imagined. I thought fame was what I wanted, but I've been thinking and all I need is you, Kendall, you and Kennedy and I'll be happy."

"No you wouldn't" Kendall smirked. "You can't honestly tell me that you'd be completely happy if you weren't singing."

"I wouldn't, but I'd be okay, as long as I had you." James said. "You're all I need, Kendall. You're all I really want in this world. I depend on you. And it feels good, because I know I can. Everything I want, is here with you. And it's just nice. I honestly don't know if anything could make me happier, except maybe if I suddenly became able to have kids"

"You'd love that" Kendall mused as James snuggled into his neck. He liked the feeling of having James close, and he liked knowing that James wanted him close. Right now, he was with the two people he couldn't live without, and having his daughter and James around, and knowing that by everything but birth, Kennedy was James's daughter as well, was the thing that made Kendall happiest. If he ever had to start over, with just them by his side, well, he'd be just fine by that. Something deeper than anything Kendall had ever experienced linked him and James together. There was an insatiable longing, a unquenchable need, something in their hearts that they couldn't exist without. If Kendall didn't know any better, he'd say that James WAS his heart.

"I would" James admitted. "I'd love to be able to give us both that."

Sitting here, with James's head on his shoulder, and his arms around James, while James held their daughter, Kendall knew, that nothing could ever separate them. Bring on Zack, bring on Kali, bring on all the hard time that could be thrust upon them, James was Kendall's everything for life. There would come a day, where Kendall would look into Kennedy's eyes, and escort her down the aisle. But with James, there would come a day where James was escorted down the aisle, and then, in that wonderful moment, James and Kendall would have a different bond. Kennedy wouldn't always be Kendall's, not in the sense of always being with him, like James would. Kennedy would always be Kendall's daughter, even though Kendall was sure there would be times where a teenaged Kennedy would wish it weren't so, but James would always be Kendall's love. And for Kendall, that was more important than anything that could tear them apart. That was everything to Kendall and Kendall would go to the ends of the universe to keep anything from changing that.

The man who slept in Kendall's arms every night, the man who's hands fit so perfectly with his, who's head felt so amazing cuddled into Kendall's neck- the man Kendall would do anything for- was simply, the most amazing person in the world. And Kendall didn't know how he got so lucky. But he was and that was all that really mattered to him.

* * *

Kali walked into the small hotel suite Zack was staying in, at the Tipton Hotel in Boston. "Zack, Devon called me this morning. We've hit a small speed bump"

Zack looked up at her. "What?" he snapped.

"Carlos seems to have figured out or thinks that Zack is working for you. I guess he sat down next to Devon this morning and chewed him out. He told Devon that if Devon messes with James and Kendall, that he'll skin Devon alive."

Zack crossed his arms. "This won't do at all"

"I know. Carlos will probably get Devon's hours cut back, and probably make sure that Devon spends as little time with James and Kendall as possible." Kali muttered.

Zack nodded. "He's always been the loose cannon of their group- unpredictable. He's crazy, and doesn't get mad often, but heavan help Devon when the plan is excuted, because Carlos's wrath is somewhere between a raging wild fire and a volcano eruption."

Kali bit her lip and looked at him. "What do we do?" she asked nervously. "He obviously knows too much and what if he tells someone?"

Zack shrugged. "When they land in Boston, they'll probably stay here or at the St Marks across the street. We have to remove him from being anywhere near James and Kendall until we get the plan to work. I don't want to have to deal with him, he's nothing to us and I wasn't going to mess with him, I was going to let him and the girl be happy together after we got James and Kendall, same with Logan and his stylist, but he knows too much. We can let him go once I have James in my arms and you're in Kendall's."

Kali nodded. "So what do I do? Tell Devon to kidnap Carlos and he'll get him, but not until they break the other two up? Use Carlos as leverage?"

"That sounds about right" Zack nodded. "Devon will be more cooperative if he doesn't know that we never intended on letting him get Carlos in the first place."

"You think that will work?"

"I know it will, plus,. it will destroy that united front they've been putting out there"

_

* * *

_

_A/N: (Cue Dalton with the angry review) _Uh Oh! It seems our dearest, darlingist Carlitos is in a bit of a pickle, or he soon will be. Teeheehehe

I'm sorry I haven't updated this in FOREVER and a day…I've been strangely uninspired to write for this fic lately. And then today, it hit me that the chapter should be slightly Carlos-centric to lead into the next few chapters and YUP! I literally had the first part written since about an hour after the last update and then it finally hit me to have Carlos be the star of this chapter and the rest of it just flowed out.

So I'm not complaining, but reviews for last chapter were WAY down. Do you think ya'll could make an amendment to that?

And btw, if any of you were wondering, James basically "raped" Kendall in the chapter of Scars on Your Heart called "Across the Line". I had some questions sent to me last chapter about when that happened. In the non betaed version, James was a little rougher, and that was what I remembered, not the watered down version Reagan gave me.

but can I just say, writing where Carlos was acting all sad, I got all depressed?


	17. Haven't They Been Through Enough

Chapter 17: Haven't They Been Through Enough

* * *

The boys settled into the Tipton Hotel nicely. Their one speed bump was that some blond kid came running through the lobby, screaming that Zack was going to kill him, and James nearly had a heart attack right on the spot, grabbing Kendall by the arm and sobbing into his arms for five minutes, until a girl with blonde hair had explained that Zack was someone who's mom lived at the hotel and he and his brother were home for a few days to visit her. Even so, James was still pretty clingy to Kendall,

Kendall glanced around the room. The four boys and Kennedy were sharing a suite this time, and currently, Carlos was off somewhere, brooding. Ever since the morning they had left, Kendall had noticed that the normally cheery Latino had been rather pensive. He had shrugged it off, figuring Carlos was just being Carlos as normal, and you could never quite know what to expect out of the loveable young man.

It was well after midnight, about 3 nights before their show, and James, Logan and Kendall had decided to watch a movie about an hour ago, after Kennedy had finally fallen asleep. She was getting more and more aware, more like a person, and becoming more and more of a pain in the butt, especially when it came to Kendall and James's relationship. Ever since they had arrived in Boston 2 days ago, it had seemed she had decide to scream loudly whenever Kendall tried to even kiss James on the cheek, and heaven help them if Kendall wrapped his arms around James.

Carlos offered to take care of Kennedy if she acted up tonight, saying he wasn't in the mood for a movie and that he figured James and Kendall needed some time to just relax and be together without a baby screaming her head off. Kendall had accepted Carlos's offer almost before Carlos had got it out. The one thing that kept him from going off the deep end was James's support and with Kennedy deciding to be a problem child, Kendall had felt as if the weight of the world was crashing down on him, and hadn't known exactly how much longer he'd be able to take it.

James was now lying with his head on Kendall's lap, one of Kendall's hands on his side, and one absently running threw his hair. Kendall could tell by James's breathing that his fiancé was fast asleep and Kendall couldn't help but smile. One of his favorite things in the world, the moments he loved the most, were the moments when James was asleep and using Kendall as a pillow. To Kendall, James, who was trying to be more open but still had a hard time, the moments when James cuddled up to him and fell asleep were the moments that Kendall knew for sure James trusted him. Here he was, vulnerable, asleep, all of his faith in the fact that Kendall wouldn't hurt him or let anything hurt him. James falling asleep in Kendall's arms, was, to Kendall, the time James was completely exposed and not hiding anything and it was true that it was the one time James's guard was completely down. Kendall wouldn't trade the moments James put himself in his capable and loving hands for anything in the world except maybe for James never to have been broken and abused in the first place. Yet at the same time, Kendall loved James exactly the way he was, and liked the fact that James had to depend on him and turned to him for protection and comfort.

Something had been bugging Kendall for a long time, and it was Logan's run in with Zack. Logan acted like it had never happened, like he was still a virgin and had Zack had never kidnapped him, albeit briefly, for revenge. Logan never acted like he was broken, or hurt about it. Logan was almost stronger now than he had been before, more determined to be even more available to James than he had been before he had been raped. Kendall was pretty sure that James was acting more like a typical rape victim, untrusting, closed up, and scared of sex in general, while Logan hadn't really changed.

"Logan?" Kendall spoke up, letting his curiousity get the best of him finally.

Logan paused the movie. "Yeah, Kendall? What's up?" he said, looking over at Kendall and then smiling at the sight of James. "Whoa, he's out cold." Logan smiled.

"I know. Hey, why do you act like your issue with Zack never happened?" Kendall asked, blunt and to the point.

Logan sighed. "I know you were gonna ask that soon. I act like it didn't happen because I have to be strong for my brother. He's been through ten times worse than I have and I just- it would be selfish of me to break down and get weird about it"

Kendall shook his head. "No. It's not. James doesn't want you to hold back how you feel because he's been through worse. Does Kattarina even know?" Kendall asked.

"I've never told her"

"Logan, you've got to tell her about it." Kendall scolded. "This is important."

"I'll tell her after the tour." Logan said.

"It's still not selfish to be hurt over this, Logan"

"I don't want to hurt over it, I'm fine."

Kendall sighed. "If you ever need to talk about it, I'm here to listen. And I'm sure James is too. In a few months, we're going to be brothers, Logan, and while most relationships in Hollywood don't last, I have the same views on marriage as Carlos- divorce is not, nor will it ever be, an option, for me and James. Unless your parents aren't as perfect as they seem to be, we're going to be brothers until one of us die. And I'm going to be here for you. Because you're always there. Don't spread yourself to thin, okay?"

Logan nodded. "Okay. I won't"

Kendall sighed and prayed to every force in the universe, that one day, when Logan was ready and things had died down, Logan would open up about what happened and just cry, for once. He knew from counseling with James, that it wasn't healthy for Logan to hold it in. and Logan knew that just as well.

* * *

James stood in the middle of his and Kendall's bedroom at the hotel in only his boxers, inspecting his stomach, tracing a pattern on his left hip, envisioning something. "Vous et nul autre" he muttered. "In green? Maybe blue…" he trailed off, turning backwards and inspecting his back. "Or maybe on my back."

Carlos walked in, and gave him a look. "Whatcha doin?" he asked after watching his friend twist and turn a few more times in the mirror. James jumped, having not heard him come in, and put his hand over his heart.

"Goodness, you scared me." James said shakily. "I'm thinking about getting a tattoo, but not telling Kendall until our wedding night, because when we get married, I'll have to wear my promise ring on a necklace and I hate wearing necklaces, but I like having these words on me."

Carlos sighed. "I think maybe you should talk to Kendall about that one, he might not want you doing anything to your body, especially if it's something that Kennedy might imitate one day. I'm just judging from my uncle, his second wife wanted to get a tattoo with his name on it on her ring finger but he said he didn't want his kids thinking that was okay. You think of yourself as Kennedy's dad, James, but really, she's only going to be your step daughter. Kendall might not want her thinking tattoos are okay."

James shrugged. "What if I got it on my ass? Kennedy would never have to know it's there. It could be Kendall's and my secret" he said, poking himself.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "I'd still talk to him. And you realize that would involve exposing it, making it vulnerable to some guy or girl, right? I know you, and you'd probably freak out. I'd think after everything, you know- you'd only want Kendall around that general area, just saying"

James blushed. "Inappropriate conversation is inappropriate." He said softly. "Why are you even in here?"

"I want to talk to you. Can you put some pants and a shirt on and we'll go walk down to the coffee shop Katt and Alyson say is so good" Carlos said with a frown.

James nodded. "Okay, one moment" he said, dashing to his luggage and dressing quickly, for James, anyway. A couple minutes later, the two left the apartment, James shouting to Kendall that he'd be back in 45 minutes.

"So, how are things with Kendall?" Carlos asked when they got out of the hotel.

"Great. Thanks for taking care of Kennedy last night. It was nice to be able to have some contact with him without her screaming for attention."

Carlos smiled at him. "I love her, she's a sweetie. I'm going to take her tonight too, so you and Kendall can actually go do something alone. It's easy to see in Kendall's eyes that he needs something just the two of you, like a movie and dinner or even just a walk in the park under the moon."

James grinned at the thought. "That sounds really romantic. We don't get to do much alone, someone's always with us, or a fan. I think the last time I spent any alone time with him besides bedtime was the night of the show, after the show."

Carlos sighed. "Well, if you guys ever want someone to take Kennedy off your hands for a night, overnight even, I know I'm always open to her being around, and she's good preparation for having my own kids someday."

"She's great, usually. I think she might be teething or something because she's not a crier really. I think being around Logan has influenced her to be pretty chill, but she's got Kendall's streak of stubbornness, and she's got some of Jo's whiny-ness. Do you remember when we were 16 how bitchy Jo could get over everything? She mellowed when we got older, but still."

Carlos nodded. "Yeah." He said. "I see a lot of Kendall in her now, though. She's got his knack for goofy expressions, and she has his-"

"She has his everything. The only thing of Jo's she has is the blue eyes. She's all Kendall, that child."

"Has Jo's family ever tried to see Kennedy?"

"Jo's aunt lives in Vegas and was going to come see her, but she had the flu and couldn't come."

"Oh. I see. So basically, they don't care?"

"Jo's mom is heartbroken and upset that Kendall isn't grieving really. It's been 9 months, and they all think Kendall's moved on too fast from her. I mean, we started dating like a week after she died and got engaged 4 months later. They don't understand our relationship at all, really."

"It's weird, but I like it. Look at me, I've been dating Alyson for 6 months and I'm married to the girl" Carlos held up his left hand. "In a wedding I barely even remember!"

"You remember it?"

"I remember Elvis"

"Oh." James said as they arrived at the coffee shop. A few minutes later, coffee in hand, they took a table outside. They dealt with the paparazzi for a few minutes, talking to them, telling them how everything was, and then became boring to the bloodsuckers, who wandered off in search of London Tipton who apparently lived at the Tipton they were staying at. "So, what did you want to talk about?" James asked, taking a sip.

Carlos sighed. "I-uh-Kendall's going to kill me for telling you this without him here, but I, uh-Devon left his AIM up the other day at the hotel and he's working with Zack. I confronted Devon and he lied and said he's not. I'm only telling you so you know to watch your back. I've been holding this in since the last show and it's killing me, James. Devon is in cahoots with Zack."

James gasped. "So that's why you've-Zack-Carlos, why would you tell me this when Kendall isn't around!" he said, watching the man behind them, who was giving him the creeps.

"I thought you could tell him. He scares me" Carlos sighed. "I wanted you to know to watch your back, I don't want to lose you, you're my-"

James squealed as the man's hand clapped down over Carlos's mouth and the man dragged him backwards. He stood to run, but someone grabbed him roughly by the arm. He felt a blindfold being tied over his eyes and then someone tugging him forward. He felt rough hands shoving him into something and he hit a hard floor surface, landing on Carlos.

James let out a strangled sob and Carlos wrapped an arm around him, even though James could feel Carlos trembling. Even though Carlos was scared, Carlos's presence calmed James down. Just knowing his best friend was there to protect him in Kendall's absence. James let out another sob. _Kendall!_

_

* * *

_

Kendall sat down on the couch with Kennedy and a jar of baby food, ready to do James's favorite job since James wasn't around to do it. He should be back any minute, but Kennedy was hungry NOW. Kendall was her father, he figured he knew hoe to feed her.

Logan sat down on the couch next to him, a book in his hand and cracked it open, reading. Kendall had just put the first spoonful in his daughter's mouth when their door burst open and Kattarina, who was frantic, appeared, eyes wide. "Kendall!" she shouted, eyes darting around the room.

Kendall looked up at her. "What's up?"

She burst into tears, arms wrapping around herself. Logan jumped out of his seat and came over, pulling her to his chest. "Katt, what's wrong?" he asked softly, gently rocking her.

"C-Carlos and J-James- kidnapped-Devon-Zack-" she screamed into his chest.

"What!" Kendall jumped up. He had not just heard James and kidnapped in the same botched sentence, much less Zack as well. "What happened!"

Logan glared at him. "Let her calm down, let her calm down" he muttered, kissing the top of her head. "Shhh, it's okay" he whispered. "Calm down, sweetie, deep breathes. There we go." He urged, as Kendall put Kennedy into a playpen by the couch.

After a few more minutes of gentle coaxing from Logan, Kattarina was at a point where she could talk. Holding tightly onto Logan's arm, she explained. "I went to go get coffee for Alyson, and Carlos and James were there. I was going to go say hi to them, but I heard them talking. Carlos told James that Devon's working for Zack. And then, out of nowhere these two people, one a guy and one a girl, grabbed James and Carlos and blindfolded James and pushed them into a van. I ran back here as fast as I could"

Kendall stared blankly at her for about two seconds before crumpling to the ground. Kattarina burst into tears again, and Logan stood there for a few minutes, torn about who to tend to, until Gustavo walked by humming something and found Kattarina shoved into him as Logan knelt down and began checking Kendall over.

"Logan, what's going on?" Gustavo asked.

Logan looked up. "Kendall's physically fine, he just let the stress get to him and Kattarina didn't exactly tell him good news. However, Gustavo, you need to gather security up and then call the Boston Police Department. According to Katt, James and Carlos just got kidnapped. And someone, please find Alyson!" He said before slapping Kendall in the face.

Kendall's eyes shot open. "Please tell me I was dreaming just then!" Kendall pleaded with Logan, grabbing him by the biceps. Logan shook his head.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. Kendall began shaking and Logan softly wrapped his arms around him, listening as Gustavo made calls to the Boston Police and Kattarina went running down the call, screaming Alyson's name. Kendall sobbed into Logan's shoulder, trembling, and the only thing Kendall could say, was James's name, repeatedly and longingly.

A few minutes later found Alyson sitting with Kendall, both of them sobbing, while Logan just stood there, watching as Kattarina helplessly held Kennedy. Logan had never felt more helpless in his life. Not even when Zack had kidnapped and raped him. And that- empty feeling- made Logan loose it the moment Mrs. Knight got there, going into her arms and crying. Because the one call Logan had never wanted to make, was the one to his own mom, telling her that James was kidnapped. And the one thing Logan had never wanted to see was Kendall, completely torn down and defeated, sitting on the floor of a hotel room, with Alyson in his arms. Hadn't they all been through enough?

* * *

A/N: *ducks as objects are chucked at me* HEY! You all be nice now! It's going to be okay!

Okay, here's the deal. I will update again sometime after my 100th review. Soo..please review if you want more, don't just alert me please! Reviews do make me want to update more often. This story has like, 7 chapters, 8 if Dalton loves me….(makes puppydog faces)

BTW the first part, wiht Logan, was something I felt needed to be adressed as to why Logan acts like everythings fine and he didn't have a run in with Zack.


	18. Rings

Chapter 18: Rings

* * *

Logan watched Kendall walk out of his and James's empty bedroom, one of James's shirts on, and James's bathrobe (which Logan had only seen James use when the girls were going to be around and he didn't feel like getting dressed) wrapped around his body tightly. Logan knew for a fact that there was a pillow in Kendall's bedroom that was wearing James's pajamas, mainly because he had done it. Last night, the second night without James and Carlos's antics, Kendall had been super down, and had refused to sleep until Logan had put pajamas on the pillow and told him to hold that for the night.

Logan had to admit, the pain in Kendall's face was heartbreaking. He hadn't seen Alyson for a while, Kattarina said Alyson was refusing to come out of her room. Kendall, however, was becoming increasingly dependant on Logan's presence. Kendall's face was tear stained, his eyes bloodshot, red and puffy. A semi-permanent frown that Logan was sure only James could remove was tattooed onto Kendall's face, and- Logan realized with a panic- blood was dripping down Kendall's left hand. "Kendall, what's with your hand?" he asked.

Kendall sniffed. "I cut myself. People do it all the time and I thought it would help and it did for a minute but then it hurt worse." He said, shakily.

Logan stood up. "Let me something for that" he said, heading into the bathroom. He pulled a wad of toilet paper off the roll and walked back out. Kendall was now sitting on the couch, shaking his head. Logan sat down next to him and took his best friend's arm, pressing the toilet paper to it. "That wasn't a good idea, Kendall. Your doctor told you don't do this, I've told you not to do this, and James would be heartbroken if he was here right now- and there goes the foot" he added under his breath as Kendall broke down. "I'm sorry, that was the wrong thing to say" he said, wishing he hadn't just pulled a Carlos on Kendall.

"No, you're right. James would be furious with me for doing that" Kendall said angrily through hot tears. "He'd be livid if I did that when he was around. He'd probably consider leaving me. I can't believe I thought that would help."

"Regardless, it's something I shouldn't have said, it was mean to say. I wasn't thinking and I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm just stressed out and worried about Carlos and James. I know for you, James is priorities 1 through 100 right now, and while James is my brother and I'm worried about him, Carlos worries me more than James does, because James has a sense of self preservation and will do what they want to protect himself and Carlos, while Carlos will be an idiot and try to fight"

Kendall shook his head. "I'm worried about both of them. I need James, Logan. I need him. A pillow in my arms isn't the same as him. It doesn't feel the same."

Logan put an arm around Kendall's shoulders. "I don't think it should. If James and a pillow felt the same, that would be a sign that James really needs to see a doctor. It was just meant to get you through the night. I don't think holding another person would feel like holding James, would it?"

Kendall shook his head. "There's just something about holding James. It feels different than holding Jo did, or even hugging you or Carlos or the girls. Something about holding him, that feels like I'm holding a piece of myself. I love him, so much, Logan, and I just feel empty without him. Everything reminds me of him and sometimes, it hurts, and sometimes it doesn't"

"When does it not hurt?"

"When I think that I'm going to get him back. I have to keep telling myself to stop being pessimistic about it. I know I'm going to be with him again in my heart, and that's all that gets me through this."

"I know it too Kendall. James and Carlos are going to be okay. It's going to be fine." Logan assured him. "The police are doing everything they can to find them and they're strong and they're together"

"I know. Knowing Carlos is with James makes this easier for me. Carlos won't let anything happen to him, Carlos will comfort him and I hope when James has nightmares, because he does when I'm not there, Carlos can console James."

Logan sighed. "I'll have my little brother and you'll have your James back, soon. And Alyson will have Carlos and things won't be so quiet."

Kendall sighed. It was the silence that tortured him the most, really. It felt mocking, like everyone had left when James did. The silence at night, when James's soft breathing wasn't around to lead Kendall into sleep, had been the most terrible sound Kendall had ever heard.

* * *

James stared down at his hand, at the two rings on his finger. A small window let the only light in the room stream though, and the sunlight made the diamonds on the engagement ring sparkle and the metal on his promise ring shone. Carlos was sitting next to him, dozing off. James glared at the ropes on his ankles and on Carlos's, binding them together so he couldn't walk. His right arm was locked with Carlos's left, and there were so many knots on the ropes that they had given up on freeing themselves.

James sighed, leaning his head against Carlos's head. "Carlos, wake up." he whispered.

Carlos opened his eyes. "What?"

"I miss Kendall, a lot" James whispered, a tear running down his cheek. Carlos sighed.

"I know, buddy. Kendall loves you, he'll come and save you. He's drawn to you like a moth to a flame. He'll never stop loving you, and he'll never stop looking. I bet you'll be back in his arms in a week"

"I wouldn't bet on it" a girl's voice said as the door to the room opened. James felt his blood run cold at the sound of that voice, it was the voice of the girl who had killed Jo and broken James and Kendall up a few months ago. He let out a squeak and moved closer into Carlos, nearly ontop of the smaller- but also braver- man. Carlos looked up and cussed loudly.

"Kendall won't be coming for you"

James let out a bloodcurdling scream and began scrambling across the floor, dragging Carlos along upon hearing the second voice. "No!" he shouted as Carlos attempted to pull him back with their handcuffed together arm, his other arm snaking around James's waist. James pushed Carlos off and used Carlos's kneeling form to push himself to his feet. "NO!" He shouted again, yanking Carlos up and in front of him. "Please!"

Carlos wrapped turned himself, wrapping an arm around James's waist. "James! Calm down!" he said before turning around again. "Zack, please, just leave him be. Can't you see he's terrified?" Carlos asked.

"Relax, I'm not going to touch him, short stack. Not yet anyways." Zack looked at James lustfully. "You know, you get more and more beautiful every time I see you" he commented. James shuddered and got closer to Carlos, a whimper spilling out of his mouth.

"Well, if you aren't here to screw around with James, why are you here" Carlos said, using the arm handcuffed to James to take James's hand and squeeze it gently. He wished Kendall was here, to defend James and comfort him. James was like a lost child without Kendall around lately, and Carlos loved to watch how Kendall was with James.

Zack sighed. "I'm just here to inform you that if you had kept your mouth shut, you wouldn't be here because we wouldn't have known you had figured out that Devon was working for us. Regardless, while Kendall and James won't be together like they think they are, Carlos, and Cassandra and Devon think we're going to let him have you and her have Logan, you're more than welcome to go back to how things were once I have James's heart and Kali here has Kendall's"

James let out another strangled sob and attempted to run, bringing himself and Carlos back to the ground with a thud. "You'll never tear us apart!" James shouted, bringing himself and Carlos into a sitting position. "I love him, he's my life! I won't leave him, not ever! I need him." He held his hand up. "See! I'm marrying him. Engaged. And I'm wearing the promise ring he gave me, even though he said I could take it off because I was wearing a more expensive promise ring!"

Kali looked at Zack, and whispered something in his ear. The pair stepped forward, and Zack put himself between James and Carlos before grabbing James's left hand. Kali knelt down, right in his face and grinned before turning and taking the rings off. "It should be me, James, that has his ring on my finger, and it should be Zack, who got to put his ring on your finger." She scoffed as she took them off.

Zack grunted as Carlos somehow managed to bite him in the shoulder and shoved Carlos back with the shoulder, sending the smaller man into the wall and moving James slightly with the impact. However, he yanked James to him quickly and forced him into a kiss before following Kali out. James collapsed with his head on Carlos's shoulder, sobbing and rubbing the place where the rings had been. "No! No"

Carlos wrapped his free arm around James and sighed. "I'm sorry James, I know how much that ring means to you. Both of them." He whispered as James sobbed. Carlos didn't pride himself on knowledge like Logan did, but he knew that James though of his engagement and promise rings as his prized possessions, and he had noticed that when James wasn't with Kendall, James hardly took his eyes off the rings. He could hardly believe the nerve of Kali and Zack, kidnapping them and then taking James's favorite things in the whole world without even a promise of taking care of them. "I'm so sorry."

James let out a sob. "They were- they were the only thing I had that was Kendall. They were the one thing I could look at and know Kendall was coming for me."

"Rings or not, he's still coming for you" Carlos looked down at his hand, his own wedding ring seeming out of place on his hand. He and Alyson didn't consider themselves married, and it was almost silly to wear it, but he knew what James was thinking. "but they were like having Kendall with you, almost?"

"Yes" James mumbled into Carlos's shoulder. "I-n-need him, Carlos. I need him."

Carlos sighed. "I wish I could get him for you, buddy. I bet he's searching high and low for you, right now though. He loves you, so much, you know that."

James let out another sob. "I know." He mumbled.

Carlos would have liked nothing better than to be able to get Kendall for James right then and there. To run out of the room and find Kendall, and tell him James needed him so badly and have Kendall drop whatever he was doing and run to James. The way the relationship was at it's best- Both taking and both giving, because James needed to be idolized and Kendall, at least part of him, needed to be the loving husband. He was pretty sure that was why, even though you'd never put them together, they worked so well- they were exactly what the other one needed.

* * *

Alyson wiped a tear from her eye. She missed Carlos so much that it nearly killed her. She missed his sweet smile and eyes and the way he held her. She missed everything about her fiancé, since that was what he was calling himself. She sighed and opened up the door to the guys dressing room at the venue. The fans didn't know about the boys disappearance and tonight, instead of the show, Logan and an emotionally wrecked Kendall would hold a press conference and tell the fans themselves. She walked into the room, and dropped the outfits Kattarina had given her as she caught sight of Devon Dillon in all his glory standing there, something in his hands.

"Devon!" she shouted, clisting her fists. The ass turned around, a horrified expression on his face.

"Oh, uh-hi Alyson?"

"What do you have in your hands?"

"Nothing!" he shouted, hiding it behind his back.

She was across the room in less than 10 seconds, and had him pinned to the wall 4 seconds after that. She easily reached behind him and cracked his finger, making him drop the items with a squeal. She pulled her handback and gasped as she opened it up and revealed James's promise ring and engagement ring. "Where did you get these!"

"I-found them?"

"Liar! You kidnapped James and Carlos! Where's my fiancé? Where's James?" she asked dangerously.

"I don't know!"

"Kattarina knows everything, and the police are looking for you and Zack here in Boston." She shouted.

"I don't know!"

Alyson hauled back and punched him square in the face, effectively knocking the man she and everyone else hated most, out and cupped her hands to her mouth, calling for help. Kattarina and Logan were in the room moments later, gasping when they found Devon knocked out on the floor. Kendall followed moments later, depressed but the corners of his mouth turning up upon seeing Devon.

Alyson stepped towards Kendall as Logan called security and Kattarina called 911. She smiled up at Kendall and then showed him her hands. "Devon had these" she said as he stared down at the rings. "Maybe you want them until you can give them to James?"

Kendall nodded and held his hand out. Upon receiving them, he slipped them both onto his finger and stared at them again before sinking to the ground, tears falling down his face. Alyson sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Kendall. When Devon wakes up, they'll probably make a plea deal with him and bargain that if he leads us to James and Carlos, he'll get less prison time or something, and then James and Carlos will be back" she assured him.

"They took his rings!" Kendall spat angrily. "They took his engagement ring and the promise ring."

"He's probably just as heart broken" Alyson said, looking down at her own wedding band, and then slipping it off. Kendall didn't need to see that and she didn't think of herself as married yet. She only wore it so she could use it as an excuse to ward guys off. Kendall stared blankly at her, plainly wondering why. "When you can put those rings back on James, I'll put this back on." She told him. "Soon, Kendall. Soon"

* * *

a/n: nothing to say except thanks for the reviews. Let's see if we can get to 110? Hmm,, I'd love that. Honestly, guys, Zack is going to get his just desserts, dished out by Dalton who has been swearing to do so since- forever…..


	19. When Two Hearts Collide

**Chapter 19: When Two Hearts Collide**

* * *

Kendall sat on the floor, back against the wall, next to Logan, watching the police do their jobs. Logan sighed and wrapped his arm around Kendall's bicep. Alyson and Kattarina were sitting next to him, talking. A tall officer, who Kendall had determined was the officer in charge of handling kidnappings, Officer Taylor or something with a T, was glaring at Devon, who was getting checked on by a medic, while he waited to interrogate the little twerp. His arms were crossed and he tapped his foot impatiently. Kendall watched as he checked his watch and then glared at Devon again. Kendall bit back laughter as Devon looked up and flinched at the Officer's angry glare. Alyson noticed too, and snorted and then caught Kendall's eye, eyes sparkling in amusement.

Kendall sighed. "I hope that they can convince Devon to take us to James" he said, putting his head on Logan's. Logan sighed.

"They're going to explain to him what he's going to be charged with, and they'll offer to lesson the chargers if he tells us where Zack is, and where James and Carlos are" Logan explained. "He's in for a huge amount of jail time if he doesn't accept the deal. They might even settle for getting him to turn Zack in, because Zack is facing the death penalty at this point, and they might be able to get him to give James up in exchange for not dying."

Kendall sighed. "I haven't thought about the fact that James might be with Zack, that he is with Zack, because I hate thinking of what Zack might be doing to James. This is going to set him back, I just know it."

Logan squeezed Kendall's arm. "We'll find him" he said, watching the officer pull Devon away and begin talking to him. "He'll be okay, he has you to lean on" Logan said, watching as Devon and the Officer went back and forth, neither one willing to give. "James will be sleeping in your arms tonight, I can just feel it."

Kendall watched as Devon covered his face and nodded. The officer beckoned to another officer, who came over and after quickly explaining something, the other officer took Devon by the arm. The first officer walked over, standing over them. Kendall quickly stood up.

"Officer Traxler, with the Boston PD. Devon has agreed to take us to James and Carlos" he said.

Kendall sighed. "I need to go with you guys, in with you guys, because James is probably going to be completely flipping out." He said, biting his lip. "James has panic attacks, and James is probably in really bad shape."

"Well, I don't know if-"

Logan stood up. "He's not going to let anyone but Kendall anywhere near him, Officer. Kendall is the only person who can calm James down. James might become a danger to himself and Carlos, not to mention all of you, if Kendall's not around to calm him. I would highly advise getting Kendall in a bullet proof vest and letting him go in with you." Logan rambled on in legal terms, but the Officer shook his head.

Officer Traxler looked at Kendall "Is this guy for real?" he asked, jerking a thumb at Logan, who rambling on about some legal aspect of something.

Kendall reached around Logan's head, putting a hand over his mouth. "Sadly, yes. Just wait until you meet Carlos. or James." He said. "I'm actually the most normal one of all of us." Kendall said. "So when can we get going?"

Officer Traxler thought for a minute. "We'll need a while to get prepared." He explained. "And they want to patch up the little twerp's nose, so probably a half hour"

Alyson stood up. "They shouldn't bother, I'm just gonna screw it up again"

Kendall reached up and touched his nose. The last time he had been away from James for any amount of time, was during the break up, and Alyson had broken his nose. "Now I feel bad for Devon" he said, wincing.

Alyson stood up and folded her arms. "Hey, he took Carlos, and James. He doesn't get sympathy." She said, folding her arms. She offered Kattarina a hand up and then sighed. "So, while Kendall's saving James, should we wait outside?" she asked.

Kattarina nodded. "Carlos is probably going to want to see you" she said as Logan entwined their fingers.

* * *

James put his head on Carlos's shoulder. "I want my rings back" he sobbed. "Carlos, I want them back.

Carlos sighed. "You'll get them back" he promised. He wished he could just bounce up and bound off, helmet on his head, to defend James and get James his rings back. He tightened his grip on James's hand, and stared forward. James kept his head on Carlos's shoulder, occasionally sniffling. "We'll make it through, fix this." Carlos assured him.

James sighed and sat up. "I just wish that I could-" he broke off as the door banged open, and slid into Carlos's side, clutching at the hand that Carlos had comfortingly offered, in an attempt to fill the space where Kendall and Alyson's hands should have been. Carlos had raked his brain, trying to think of a time when James and Kendall weren't in physical contact with each other and the only times that came to mind was the rare argument they had, or when one of them was in the shower or taking care of Kennedy. While Carlos knew he loved Alyson, and she was the one and all that romantic garbage, but it was nothing compared to the fire that was James and Kendall. So to keep James calm, Carlos had offered his own hand as a replacement for Kendall. He knew nothing really could, but for now, at least, James wasn't opening and shutting his fist, searching for the feeling.

Carlos stared at the door as Kali tumbled into the room, bloody and bruised, and then the door slammed shut again. James blinked and nearly crushed Carlos's hand with the amount of pressure he applied to it. Carlos winced. "Okay, what's going on?" Carlos demanded.

Kali sat up. "Zack found out."

"Found out what?" Carlos asked, drawing back as Kali dragged herself over to James and Carlos. He watched in shock as she began to untie the ropes on their ankles. "What happened?"

"Cassandra dropped out on us and she's made me see that James and Zack is literally sending James to his funeral. I'm a fan of all of you guys, I really don't want you guys dead. Jo was nothing to me. There's a better way to getting Kendall than putting Zack and James together. So I was going to knock Zack off, you know, just get rid of him, but he found out." Kali said, tugging on a rope. "So, he knocked me around and now I'm here. But I'm going to figure out how to get us out of here." She said.

James stared at her. "Why are you suddenly changing your tune" he snapped. "You'll never get Kendall, Kendall loves me." He mumbled.

Kali glared at him, but continued untying him. "Cassandra is going to come in about 4 hours with food. At that point, I'm going to run in one direction, and you run in the other. Cassandra won't chase us, but I'm a bigger problem for Zack, so hopefully he'll go after me instead of you." She explained.

James darted across the room the moment Cassandra untied his legs, dragging Carlos with him. Carlos somehow managed to slip his hand out of the ropes, and then launched himself at James, bringing the taller man to the floor with a dull thud. Kali, still seated, watched with horror as James slammed his head into the wall, and then rolled with a groan. "Why did you dot that!"

"He was going to hurt himself or one of us worse if I didn't knock some sense into him" Carlos explained, kneeling down and putting James's head on his knees. "He was panicking." He said, breaking off as the door knob turned…

* * *

Kendall stopped in front of the door of the hotel room. "I can't believe Zack was right above us all this time" he said with a sigh. Alyson, who was standing next to Logan and Kattarina with a paramedic in case someone was hurt, nodded gravely.

Devon swiped his key card, squeaking when Officer Traxler put his hand on his gun, reminding him that he would shoot if Devon alerted Zack that Devon had brought people. "Zack's probably asleep in his room. Kali is probably in her suite with Cassandra. I sleep on the couch. James and Carlos are in the other bedroom." Devon said, pushing the door open and gasping. "What the hell happened in here?" he asked incredulously. The furniture was everywhere, there was some blood on the floor and the whole place was trashed. Kendall blinked.

Devon shrugged. "I'm going to go distract Zack, while you guys go get James and Carlos. They're in the door right there" he said, pointing at a door before heading for another door. Kendall quickened his pace, and headed for the door. There was a lock on it, but it was a twist lock, like on a bathroom door, and blinked as he heard a gasp from with in the room, that sounded a lot like Carlos. He pushed the door open and stopped.

James was lying on the floor of the room, his head in Carlos's lap, his eyes closed and he was whimpering. Carlos was staring at Kendall like he'd just seen a ghost, and then he slowly blacked out, in surprise, slumping backwards and to one side, a goofy grin still on his face. A girl with dark brown hair and bruises all over her body, was sitting on her knees in the middle of the room, a piece of rope in her hands. Kendall stepped back with a start, Kali was sitting there, a relieved look on her face. She stood up, wincing and then her eyes widened as a heavy force barreled into Kendall, shoving Kendall into the room with them and then the door slammed shut. Outside, he could hear gasps and a scream that sounded an awful lot like Logan and then a gunshot, and Devon's voice demanding that Officer Traxler and the other two officer's drop their guns.

Kendall slid across the floor towards James, scrambling. He heard someone following him, but still sank down. He turned around and glared up into Zack's eyes. "What do you want with –" he broke off as Zack pointed a gun at James.

"Shut up!" Zack commanded. "Shut up you little bitch"

Kendall watched as Kali crept towards Zack, ready for attack, but then Zack swung his elbow back and knocked her in the face, knocking her out. Zack stepped forward, gun still trained at James's head, and he smirked as Kendall scooted towards James, blocking James from the gun. Zack switched and pointed at Kendall. "What do you want with us, Zack?" Kendall asked, slowly. "Why can't you leave James alone"

"He used to be mine. That was a long time ago." Zack said, peering over Kendall at James, who was sitting up and blindly seeking Kendall's hand out. Kendall clasped their hands together, rubbing James's thumb. "We were 13 at the time and he was so innocent, he didn't know anything about love. Neither of us really knew much about love. " Zack continued, eyes growing soft for a minute, but then hardening again. "That was my downfall. I realized early on that he was too innocent and he never realized it. Maybe I was too hard on him, trying to make him see how love really was and what he deserved, but he should have never left me. That will be his biggest downfall." Zack pointed the gun at James again, and James whimpered, squeezing Kendall's hand. Behind them, Carlos lay still passed out on the floor.

Kendall glared at him. "You broke him, Zack, and I've had to fix him. Why can't you just let him be?"

"If it wasn't for his step brother, that smart ass Mitchell kid, Landon or maybe it was Lucas." Zack bristled at the name.

"Logan" Kendall corrected.

" Oh right, Logan. Logan Mitchell. If it wasn't for Logan, I'd still have him. He never would have had the strength to leave me without that little idiot telling him. He would have never left if Logan hadn't built up him up faster than I could tear him down" Zack rolled his eyes, and then shook his head. Clearly, he thought James's confidence wasn't deserved. "I'd exacted my revenge on Logan Mitchell though and I wouldn't hesitate to cause him more problems. Except his testimony got me put in jail. "

"But you escaped. Why did you escape just to terrorize us? Surely you know you face the death penalty now" Kendall said, curious and also wanting to drive Zack nuts.

"Sometimes, they let me watch TV in Jail. Not often, but often enough for me to know what was going on in his life. Last time I'd seen him was about 2 before I escaped" Zack closed his eyes at the memory and grimaced. "They had turned it off when they saw me watching, but I'd already seen it" Zack wrinkled his nose "Him, hand in hand with the protective blond with the green eyes. They'd just come out to the public a few weeks before. There hadn't been as much uproar as I would have thought. " he said. "Maybe society is finally beginning to see how this isn't a bad thing. Of course, James had just been to trial, so maybe they expected it from him"

"What did you see?" Kendall asked. He wanted the full story, so when he killed Zack someone could testify the whole story. It was clear Zack didn't know who he was talking too, probably high on something.

"They were at some movie premiere, I didn't catch the name. I had noticed them holding hands when I had noticed something even more annoying and troublesome. The sparkle on his left ring finger. No one had noticed, he was good at hiding it. But I had caught it several times and then I'd noticed the protective way the blond was always standing slightly in front of him, the blond's hand never leaving his. " Zack closed his eyes. "It killed me. He had been mine once, and he had just moved on like that. To a man who probably only wanted him because he was beautiful. I didn't care that they had been best friends since before he knew me. Kendall Knight couldn't possibly love him the way I loved him. James would run back to a real man soon enough."

Kendall shook his head. "I don't love James just for his beauty. I love James because he's my world" he defended. "He's everything I could ask for, and then some. You can't love him the way I love him. James is with a real man." He said. He wanted to kill Zack for what he was saying. Kendall loved James more than anything and Zack was so crazy that he thought that abuse and rape was really love. Kendall glanced at James and smiled at him, silently conveying a single, simple, "I love you" to the only man Kendall had ever loved. James nodded back at him, a smile on his face and bit his lip.

"I made decision that night" Zack continued, not noticing the silent flirtation going on between the two. "James Diamond was forever going to be mine. I'd gathered up the best of the best of his bands' former flames and almost flames to win him over. Kali and the blonde twins. I didn't bother knowing their names, especially not the male's name, because he wanted James and the helmeted one. I'd take care of him after I got what I wanted and the helmeted one and his little firecracker girlfriend could live happily, I didn't care. Big Time Rush was going down, big time. Kendall Knight was going down. James was going to be mine again. "

Kendall glared at him. "James was never yours, Zack"

Zack snapped out of his reverie and smirked. "Have you ever had sex with him, Kendall? Ever had him underneath you? Ever known what that feels like? I bet you could live with him for 50 years and never do that with him as many times as I have." James whimpered at the memories. "I bet you've never heard him moan. He moans like a pornstar"

Kendall snapped. With one movement, he was on his feet, and had knocked the gun out of Zack's hand before Zack knew what had hit him. He tackled Zack to the ground, shouting at James to close his eyes. He sunk a fist into Zack's face, and then gasped as Zack flipped them, sinking a punch into Kendall's side. Kendall flipped them again, punching Zack. "At least have some respect, jackass" Kendall shouted. "Just because you're insane and have no clue what love really is, doesn't mean that James doesn't derserve some respect. You raped him, you abused him, you beat him down. At least, now that he's finally getting his life together again, have some damn respect for the man"

Zack kneed Kendall in the crotch, and flipped them again, before letting a barrage of punches fall into Kendall's body. "You stole him! You gave him all these, these fantasies about love being perfect, but it's not." He shouted. Kendall heard James gasp and opened his eyes, he didn't know he had shut them, and gasped. Zack had the gun, and had pointed right at Kendall's forehead. "Love is tough, and James needed to be roughed up and made into a better man. I obviously didn't do a very good job, but we can work on it, once I get you out of the way" he cocked the gun and put his finger on the trigger.

A gunshot rang through the room, James let out a yell and began crying, and Kendall closed his eyes, waiting for an inevitable death. _I'm sorry, Jamie._

But death never came. Instead, after a minute or so, Kendall realized Zack was slumped onto him and the blood wasn't his own, but Zack's. Kendall opened his eyes as Officer Traxler pushed Zack off of Kendall and blinked. "What just happened?" he asked, standing up with help from the Officer. He looked over. Kali was sitting up, groaning in pain. Alyson had somehow slipped in, and had her arms wrapped around Carlos, holding him, and he seemed to be coming too. James, however, was in the midst of a panic attack and was lying on the floor, face down, body convulsing, while Logan stood over him, a hand over his mouth.

Officer Traxler sighed. "Zack was about to shoot you when I came in, so I shot him." Officer Traxler said, nudging Zack with his foot. "Good riddance." He said. "I should go…there's probably mass panic going on from the gunshots."

Kendall shrugged and walked over, kneeling down next to James, pulling him into his arms. James began punching Kendall repeatedly, shouting "You killed Kendall! You killed Kendall!" repeatedly. Kendall just sat down on the floor and rocked James gently as the fury turned into sobs and then calmed as James became aware of who was holding him. James's sobs calmed into shuddering breaths as Kendall ran his fingers through James's hair.

"Ssssssshhhh" Kendall whispered as James stopped. "There we go, it's okay. Zack's gone, he can't hurt you"

James let out a shuddering breath. "G-g-gone?"

"The police killed him, baby. He was gonna kill me, so they shot him. He's dead"

"I thought you were dead" James sobbed, hands pressed to Kendall's chest. Kendall wrapped his arms around him tighter, watching as the paramedics came in, and took Zack out. James sobbed harder when he looked up to see Zack being taken out of the room. Kendall smiled at him.

"Don't cry, Jamie. I've got you. And I'm not gonna let go." Kendall said. "You're mine forever." Kendall said, watching a medic checking Kali out before an officer led her off. Another medic was now checking Carlos, while Alyson held him. Someone came over and knelt down.

"Okay, James, are you hurt?"

"Not really. Mentally" James sniffed. "I'm hungry. And Carlos tackled me and hit my head hard. But Zack didn't beat up on me or anything."

"What have you been eating the last few days?"

"Bread and water."

"Okay, medical history, anything I should be concerned about?" the medic asked.

"He's anorexic" Kendall spoke up. "and just by holding him, he's lost a ton of weight and he's really bony"

"Okay." The medic nodded. "He should probably spend a night in the hospital, on an IV drip, something to strengthen him a little bit."

Kendall nodded. "Okay"

"Okay, now you." The medic said. "What exactly happened to you?"

"I got beat up. the blood is Zack's though" Kendall said. "But if James is going to be in the hospital, I'll be there with him. I'm not leaving him." Kendall informed her.

James put his head on Kendall's shoulder. "But-Kennedy?"

"My mom has her. She'll bring her to the hospital once we've got you set. She's good, my mom and Katie and Elizabeth can handle her, if I can, right now, you're my top priority. She'll understand if we don't focus on her right now." Kendall said.

The medic stepped away. "I don't think a gurney is really needed for you. We'll just probably escort you out the back to the hospital." She said. "Wait here, I'll go talk to the police and see what we're gonna do" she said, smiling at them and turning as Logan walked up. "They are adorable" she said with a grin.

Logan smiled. "I know." He said, stopping when he saw Kendall and turning on his feet. "I'm uh-I'm gonna get you some not bloody clothing, okay?" he said, and without waiting for a response, took off for their suite.

* * *

Kendall sat down on James's bed. James was staring at the spaces between his fingers, sad. "What's wrong, baby?" Kendall asked, scooting up next to James on the bed and wrapping an arm around Jame'ss shoulder and kissing James's cheek. "Something bothering you"

"Kali and Z-Zack took my promise ring and my engagement ring. I miss them, I want them back" James said sadly. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop them, Kendall, I know they must have been expensive." He said sadly. "and I'd cry about it, but I think they have me on something"

Kendall smiled "They do. And I know, sweetie, but I have something for you" Kendall said, digging in his pocket. He pulled both rings out and slipped them onto his fiancé's finger. "Devon had them, but Alyson took them and gave them to me. I kept them safe for you."

James lit up. "Well, you did buy them. But thanks" he said, admiring his hand before taking Kendall's. Kendall smiled, he'd missed the way James's fingers fit perfectly. He rubbed James's knuckled and smiled at him. "Hey, something Zack said has been bothering me"

"What?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow. He hated when James let Zack get to him, it made him want to bring Zack back from the dead, and kill him again.

"Why do you love me? Is it just because I'm pretty?" James asked sadly.

Kendall snorted. "I wouldn't wanna marry you because you're pretty. I love everything about you." He said. He leaned forward and kissed James's forhead, then his nose, then his shin, before snuggling into his neck. "Every, single, last detail, of James Diamond, his personality, his smile, the way he needs me, every thing, is why I love him. All of the perfect parts and all of your imperfections."

"You can't love imperfections" James said stubbornly.

"Yes, you can. It's called true love" Kendall defended. "Do you love me?"

"Yes…"

"I'm far from perfect. Loving something that's far from perfect-that's what love is. I think any love is true love when it's real, you and Logan truly love each other, but you and I- what you and I feel is what happens when our hearts collide and meld together." Kendall said, and then kissed James. "Don't let what Zack says get you down. You might not be perfect, but in my eyes, you are."

James sighed and then smiled. "How do you always know what to say, Ken?"

Kendall smiled. "Because I know how much you need me, darling." Kendall said with a smile. Kendall stared into his eyes. "and because, I'm never going to let you go. If It had taken a hudred years to find you, I would have." He said. And James smiled, because he knew Kendall meant it.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so how did you like it? From here, there are like, 4 more chapters, culminating it the start of something new! (oh gosh, I just quoted high school musical). I am really proud of the way this turned out, so yay! I hope you all liked it…now, go forth and review. I really wanna know what you think of this and I might cry if you don't tell me.

Btw, Officer Traxler is a "cameo" type thing by Dalton….so yeah…Dalton's been begging to kill Zack since day 1 and I figured-someone's got to do it, why not Dalton?


	20. Hold On Forever

**Chapter 20: Hold On Forever**

* * *

"James, baby, wake up"

James rolled over in bed, burying his face in the pillow Kendall had vacated five minutes earlier. Kendall, who had Kennedy in his arms, she watched James with curiousity, her dark eyebrows nit together in confussion, her thumb jammed into her mouth. She looked up at her father next, clearly wanting to know where James was.

"I know baby, Mommy's being lazy again" Kendall smirked. James raised his arm, and flipped Kendall off, before burrowing back into his pillow. "James, in all seriousness, you need to get up, now. We have some stuff to do legall today, you have a cyber-counseling session in an hour and Logan made pancakes, and Katie and Elizabeth are gonna watch Kennedy tonight so we can "go on a triple date but in three different places" Kendall said.

James let out a dramatic sob. "But the bed feels so good." He grumbled, before rolling over. "Now go give Kennedy to one of her uncles and stop screwing with me and get in the damn bed. I'll do my session from right here if I want too!"

Kendall sighed. "I hate it when you're stubborn." He sighed. James sat up, glaring. "Come on, James, please, I know you're tired and you didn't sleep the night before last in the hospital, but get up."

"the bed is comfortable" James protested, sticking his bottom lip out. "and I've missed cuddling with you, so I want you in bed too"

Kendall sighed. "Okay, now you're guilt tripping me" he sighed. James titled his head to the side and stared into Kendall's ears, pleading with him. "Ugh, you can't always get what you want James. I'm going to go, you have five minutes until I drag you out of bed." Kendall said, rolling his eyes.

James sat up, crossing his arms. "I'm not a little kid you know!" he called after Kendall, scowling after his fiancé. He sat in the bed, a scowl on his face, arms crossed, staring at the door, until the door opened again. Kendall walked in, a balancing various items on a tray. "What's all this?"

"I figured you were right, and I have missed you. And, since we're in a hotel and have a cleaning staff if we make a mess, that we should have breakfast in bed" Kendall explained. "and then I gave Kattarina 200 bucks and told her to take Kennedy shopping, and by something for herself too. So after your session, we have a couple hours." Kendall sat down on the bed.

"Where'd you get the tray?"

"They put the coffee samples on it. " Kendall shrugged. "I figured, why not use it, they have to wash it when we leave anyways." He smiled at James and put the tray on the table next to his side of their bed before sliding into the bed next to James, who cuddled close to him. He leaned over and picked up the tray. "Okay, so Logan made pancakes, and Kattarina made eggs, and Carlos made chocolate milk. We've also got bacon and toast, courtesy of Alyson. They had a feast this morning."

James laughed. "Okay." He said, watching Kendall pick up a plate and hand it over. "Thanks" he smiled. "So, do you have anything you want to do today?"

Kendall shrugged. "I don't know, really. Is there anything you want to do?" he asked. "We could hang out here, or we could-"

James smiled. "Let's hang around here." He said. "I mean, Logan and Carlos will probably be here and I've missed them a lot. So let's hang out here and we could watch TV and just- chill, you know?"

Kendall grinned. "Chill. I like it. Of course, you'll be there so I don't care if we're planning on walking barefoot on the sun, I'll have fun"

James winced. "I don't think I'd have fun doing that. Dying is not on my list of things to do."

Kendall grinned and picked up a piece of bacon. "Well then let's not do that then" he grinned.

James shrugged. "I mean- if you want too…"

"Not unless you do" Kendall said, shaking his head and making a face. James laughed.

"I think we established I don't. Don't we have a concert tomorrow night?"

"Yeah?"

"We should go see a movie. Some of the fans might not know that we've been rescued yet." James said. "and I like seeing fans. Almost as much as, when we're done eating, I'm gonna like putting my head on your chest and watching TV until my session time."

Kendall smiled. "Sounds like a deal" he said. Truth be told, he had missed the moments when someone else had volunteered to watch Kennedy or she was asleep- he'd been blessed with a child who slept well and liked to sleep- and he could be alone with James. The moments when it felt like a normal romance, when it was just him and James, James's head resting on his shoulder or chest, and everything just felt right. Moments like this one, even. "You know, the world may be out to screw with us, but as long as I have you, everything's okay"

James smiled and put his head on Kendall's shoulder. "Yeah. Thinking of you was the only thing that got me through the two days without you.

* * *

The next night, before the show started, Kendall and Carlos were standing in the hall, talking, when James's panicked scream echoed through the venue and James ran right into Kendall, knocking him against the wall and knocking the wind out of the blonde man. "What?" Kendall asked, noticing the fear on James's face.

"She's back!"

"Who? James, you make no sense" Kendall said, wriggling his way out from where James had him trapped. He sighed when he relised why James was panicking, Cassandra Dillon was standing next to Kattarina and Alyson, a concerned look on her face, a purse held in either hand. She was dressed in al black, Zack hadn't been the only one of his cohorts to die, the gunshot Kendall had heard before getting slammed into the room had been Zack killing Devon. Her eyes were slightly red, and she was quite a mess. Kattarina had an arm around Cassandra's waist, and Alyson was gripping the tall blonde's hand comfortingly. "Hey, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you guys. I know you probably never wanna hear from me or Kali again but I need to apologize. I tried to stop them from kidnapping Carlos, but they wouldn't listen. I told them to forget about me, and they threatened to kill me if I told you guys where they were. I should-should have disregarded it" she let out a strangled sob as Logan joined them, "I should have stopped it, called the police, something. But I'm sorry, I caused so much trouble and I don't blame you if you hate me!"

Kendall shook his head. "I don't hate you. You have a conscious. James?"

"I don't hate you either. You got messed up but you- I just don't hate you" James smiled. "I'm sorry for your loss, I can't imagine loosing Logan, and I didn't share a womb with him for 9 months" Logan smiled at this.

"I'll miss him, it's gonna be hard." Cassandra admitted. "Kattarina, I'm sorry I wanted to break you and Logan up."

Kattarina smiled as Logan took her hed. "Well, you didn't, right?"

"And Alyson, I'm sorry my brother wanted to keep you away from Carlos"

Alyson sighed. "He loves me." She said, smiling at him. Carlos gave her a thumbs up and she giggled at him.

"And before you get started, nothing Zack could have orchestrated would have ended James and I, not for good anyways" Kendall spoke up. "I love him, he's my everything. I can't live without him and nothing on earth could make me leave him." Kendall smiled at James. "He's simply perfect for me."

Cassandra smiled. "Good. I'm going to go, my mom is flying in from Duluth today" she said, turning on her heels and leaving.

Kendall watched her leave and then turned to James. "That was unusual." He said, shaking his head. James shrugged. "Is nice of her to come apologize, though, I wasn't expecting that from her. Kali apologizing, I expected, but Cassandra flaked out on them, I didn't think she was that much a part of it" Kendall leaned up against the wall next to James.

James sighed. "She has to deal with her own conscience right? If she felt guilty, she needed to apologize." He reasoned. Kendall nodded and reached over, grabbing James's hand. "Sheesh, you've been grabby since I got back"

Kendall pulled James too him. "I've missed you" he said simply. He locked their lips together. "I love you."

James smiled at him. "I know" he said, biting his lip and leaning in for another kiss. "I'll always know" he grinned. "You and me forever"

"You and Me forever"

* * *

The next morning, the boys boarded the plane, heading home to California, Kattarina excited because her sister and grandfather were moving out in a few weeks, just before the wedding. James spent most of the flight asleep on Kendall's shoulder, a smile on his face.

The plane touched down about 6 hours later, and the boys were back home an hour later. Carlos made a beeline for swirly, Logan said something about needing sleep and disappearing into his room, the girls heading back to their apartment, and Elizabeth going to her own apartment to see her siblings. Katie collapsed onto the couch, and swiftly fell asleep, and Kendall's mom was in her room, out, within minutes. Kendall, and James, weren't tired and decided to go down to the pool with Kennedy and relax.

They were, however, greeted by friends and neighbors, all happy to see James safe and sound. Guitar Dude made up an impromptu song about James, Tyler, who had grown up to be one of Hollywood's most sought after teen stars, greeted them happily, and Camille, who was in the middle of finally filming her big staring role, gave them quick hugs, and then stumbled off, sobbing hysterically about how wonderful it all was. A little while later, James noticed Camille sitting happily in Guitar Dude's arms, giggling about something.

Even the infamous Jett Stetson, who had apparently moved back to the Palmwoods because he lived in New York but was filming a movie in LA, came over and said he was glad that James was safe. Kendall had stared at Jett in shock, wondering why on earth Jett was being nice, and then James had spoken up. "Thanks, Jett. I'm glad I'm safe too"

"You're probably wondering why I'm being nice. And it's because we both lost someone when we lost Jo, and Jo really cared about you. I'm just glad to see that you aren't wallowing over her, and she would have wanted you to be happy. I'm also glad that you won't be stealing any more women from me." Jett said.

Kendall grinned. "Way to ruin a moment, Jett." He said, rolling his eyes.

Jett stared at Kennedy. "Is that, Jo's- Jo's daughter?" he asked, softly, watching as she yanked on a piece of James's hair. He grinned soflty.

"My daughter too, Jett." Kendall snapped at him.

James rolled his eyes. "Her name is Kennedy. Would you like to hold her? Sorry about him, he's a little tired."

"No, that's okay." Jett shook his head. "I have to get get going, but it was nice seeing you guys" he offered them a smile and then walked off.

James turned to Kendall. "He was being nice, Kendall. Jett Stetson isn't the enemy, not without Jo around"

Kendall sighed. "I wish I would have let him have Jo. Then she might still be alive, and I wouldn't feel so damn guilty all the time"

"Sorry, what?" James stared at Kendall in shock. He had honestly had no clue Kendall felt guilty about Jo dying. It wasn't even Kendall's fault. It was Kali's fault, and she was probably going to have life in prison with a chance of parole in 30 years if she was lucky. Kendall had had nothing to do with Jo's dying, except getting himself shot as well. James scooted close to him. "It's not your fault" he said softly. "You didn't want her to die." James put Kennedy back into her little pen that they had put up to keep her (she was semi dragging herself along now) out of the pool and with them and wrapped his arms around Kendall, feeling weird since the roles were so reversed.

Kendall buried his head into James's shoulder, and sighed. "I feel like I should have- I don't know, taken the bullet or something. I don't know, and then her family is so mad that I just moved on to you, when they knew I didn't want to be with her in the first place and the whole thing was because of her dad. I feel guilty now because Jett obviously misses her and would have been better for her in the end. I wish I had given up and just moved on to you when we were young."

James sighed. "We're not even 20 yet, Kendall. We're not that old. You don't even have wrinkles yet. I, of course, never will, but that's beside the point. You didn't kill her, Kendall, odn't feel guilty about it"

Kendall let out a sob. "I was selfish"

"You're talking to the king of the narcissists. Jo cared about you, and you cared about her and you were right to stay together, Kennedy would have deserved both her parents around. She still does, but she can't have that"

"Sometimes, I look at her and I can't stand the thought that I killed her mom"

"Kendall, you didn't kill Jo. Kali killed Jo."

"Because Kali wanted me"

"Kali is screwed up. It's not your fault." James said, closing his eyes as Kendall sobbed into his neck. Kendall never cried, ever, and James made a mental note to ask his therapist if this was normal for someone who was bipolar, because this was odd behavior for Kendall. Part of James just thought thtat all the stress had built up and this was the only way to let it out.

And as long as James lived, Kendall would be able to let all his stress out in any non-violent way he needed to. Hell, James would even buy him a punching bag with Zack's face on it to make Kendall feel better. Kendall was always there for James and now, it was James's turn to hold Kendall, who deserved more love than anyone in the world.

James didn't like that Kendall felt bad for Jo dying, and as he glanced across the pool, meeting Jo's brother's death glare with his own eyes, James groaned, realizing he was right. Jo's family blamed Kendall like Kendall had already been tried, convicted and executed. James sighed and tightened his arms around Kendall, giving Jo's brother a look that dared him to do something, say something, just so James could punch one of them and not feel like a jerk. They should be ashamed of themselves, acting like Kendall had done something wrong when all Kendall had done was what they forced him to do.

Kendall let out another sob. "I'm so afraid that Jo's family will try to take Kennedy from me. They've threatened too, so many times, and I'm afraid they'll go through with it."

James shook his head. "If they try, they won't succeed. You don't abuse her." Kendall, James and Kennedy were a family and James wasn't about to let Jo's stupid parents take her. Kendall loved that little girl with everything he had, and James loved her just a much. James would fight to the death to save his family. He'd hold on forever.

He just hoped he never had to.

* * *

A/N: So the tables were turned a little bit there now.

Okay, so I have a few ideas for another sequel: and I want you to decide

A Bond That Can't Be Broken: Jo's parents sue happily married Kendall and James for custody of Kennedy, and the boys have to prove that they are fit parents as their relationship is tested and tried and stretched.

Because We Can Make It: James and Kendall are happily married, and ready to adopt another child, an older child. Will the boy's past ruin everything?

The House That Built Me: 24 year old Kennedy Knight is engaged to be married. She goes back home one last time and relieves the memories she built over the years with her dad's and aunts and uncles and siblings and cousins. *This one will probably happen*


	21. Shower

**Chapter 21: Shower

* * *

  
**

James leaned against the counter in 2J, a pen in his mouth, surveying the list that Logan and Mama Knight had out, going down the list of things they needed for the wedding still. "Okay, so what's on the schedule for today?" he asked, biting his lip. Kendall had gone to the airport, since his parents and Maggie were landing and he said he wanted to talk to his in-laws or some crap.

"Okay, well, I've gotten most of this done, and luckily, you only have three months left, but you have to go to meet the baker's today and do a tasting for that- Gustavo offered Rocque Records, and you'll meet with four different bakers, and that should take about 2 hours. And while you're doing that, Logan and I will be here, ordering flowers and other stuff- we decided that throwing rice might not be a good idea with Carlos around, so we were going to go the bubble method, right?"

James nodded. "Yeah. And my dad lit up when Logan mentioned that in korea, the groom's dad throws dates as his daughter in law, and then chucked a peanut at Kendall five minutes later" James grinned. His dad could be quite the mischief maker sometimes. Mrs. Knight smiled at the memory and nodded.

"Well, I had done some research, and I emailed Kendall about it but let's face it, he's not the most organized person ever, and what about giving rose petals to throw? Spilled bubbles might make a falling hazard, and all of you guy's grandparents are going to be there- that's 14 elderly people who might fall, plus Logan's great grandma Addie and someone said something about some older actors attending, and then we have Carlos" Mama Knight raised her eyebrows as Carlos went running through the living room, stumbling over various items, and falling on his face at least twice before making it to the door. She bit her lip and sighed.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrow as Carlos opened the door.

"Places. See you in a couple hours. BYE!" Carlos shouted as he dashed down the hall, the door slamming shut behind him. All three winced as a large clash was heard.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Idiot probably fell down the stairs again." He said. "Okay, and then tomorrow, you're going to go over the menu, and Carlos has kindly volunteered to help you with that. We figured it would keep him busy for a while, and we wouldn't have to feed him"

James laughed. "But that means Kendall and I can't share food penguin style"

Logan blinked and then reached across the table, smacking James in the head. "Seriously, please don't" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Please tell me you don't do that"

"No, that's gross." James said, shaking his head and folding his arms as the door opened again, revealing Kendall and his mom. "Mommy!" he shouted, dashing across the living room as Logan followed, slower. James threw himself into his mother's arms and grinned. "Hi Mommy!"

"Kendall, you didn't mention James had switched brains with Carlos" Lorraine laughed. James made pfffft song with his tongue. "James, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just really happy today!" he grinned. "Did you bring Maggie?"

"No, we left her at the airport." His mom said sarcastically, as James let go and went over to Kendall, attempting to pick him up as Kendall laughed. "Your dad has her, he's helping Carlos, we found him dazed at the foot of the stairs. He said he fell."

"We thought we heard him fall." Logan said as he hugged her. "But we figured he'd be okay. Forgot he didn't have his helmet on"

Kendall sighed. "He was mumbling about piranhas eating his toes when we found him" He said. "James, we have to leave in like five minutes, but your mom and dad are coming with us, so we don't have to leave if Kennedy acts up."

"Oh really?" James grinned. "Thanks Mommy!"

Lorraine laughed. "Okay, James. Now, speaking of Kennedy…" she trailed off, looking around the apartment. Kendall laughed and wrapped his arm around James's waist.

"I think she's in our room in her crib." He provided. Lorraine nodded and after giving Logan a quick hug, hurried down the hall in search of her stepson's soon to be step daughter. Kendall laughed at the name and imagined what she'd tell people if she ever took Kennedy somewhere just her.

Kendall leaned up and pecked James's lips. "This is all kind of exciting, don't you think? I mean, this is our first real wedding planning experience since our moms have been doing it all and- It's just going to be amazing!"

James laughed. "Yeah, it is" he said as the door opened. "Hey Dad!" he grinned, as Maggie wrapped her arms around his leg. His dad offered him a smile, but then motioned to Carlos, who was leaning on him, moaning in pain and James nodded.

Sean led Carlos over to the couch, and helped him sit down. "Logan, could you come look at his head, make sure he doesn't have a concussion or anything?"

Logan nodded and walked around the counter as Kari grabbed ice from the freezer and followed him, sitting down next to Carlos and pressing the ice to his head. Sean walked back over to James, pulling him away from Kendall and wrapped the young man in a giant hug. James hugged him back, releasing himself to truly let his dad's feelings in since before Zack had come into their lives. Everyone else in the room watched as father and son simply held each other and broke down.

"Hey guys, I'm-" Katie broke off as she entered the apartment, holding hands with Jackson, her boyfriend who Kendall hadn't been aware was still into her. Maybe the guy did deserve more respect than what Kendall gave him, if he had stayed faithful to his sister or whatever 15 year olds called it while she was gone. She let go of Jackson's hands and blinked. "What's wrong?"

Kendall shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. This is just father and son bonding" he said with a smile. Jackson mumbled something about catching up with Elizabeth and seeing if she wanted help with her little brothers and left the apartment.

Katie patted her brother's back, sensing something up. "You don't like seeing him cry, do you?" she asked, smiling up at him. Kendall shook his head, arms crossed, watching the scene before him. "It kills you inside." She said, biting her lip. He nodded again. "Then go hold him you big dummy" she said bluntly, pushing him towards James. Kendall awkwardly put a hand on the small of James's back and stood next to him, not wanting to ruin the moment, but getting pulled into the hug anyways.

Lorraine walked out of the boy's bedroom, Kennedy in her arms. "Ready to- awwww" she stopped and smiled and gave Logan a look, beckoning him over. He shrugged and came over, letting her put an arm over his shoulder, rolling his eyes at the fact that his mom was still an inch or two taller than him and he probably wouldn't grow anymore.

Carlos glanced at Kari. "We should hug since everyone else is" he informed her seriously. She shook her head and patted him on the back. "Or you could just do that."

* * *

"I still say I liked the white cake with raspberries the best" Lorraine informed the three men as they walked through the parking lot at the Palmwoods. "I don't know why you guys wanted a carrot cake"

"Mom, for the last time, we're having a white cake with chocolate swirled in!" James reminded her. "The top layer, the one we freeze and eat a year later, is carrot cake, since that's our favorite" he explained. "but the cake at the wedding, the one we actually eat then, is going to be the other cake"

She humphed. "I still don't get the whole putting vegetables in a cake thing" she said, shifting Kennedy's weight. James and Kendall both exchanged annoyed glances and James moved Maggie to his other hip, rolling his eyes. "White cake and raspberries is a perfectly good choice"

"You know, Lorraine, you can always go buy yourself a white cake with raspberries" Kendall remarked, opening the door of the lobby, which except for Bitter's new intern (hired so he could be lazier than he was already) was empty. The pool area was empty too. Kendall shrugged it off, most people were probably trying to get cast in TV or something. It didn't occur to him that pilot season wasn't for 4 months.

She made a put out noise and James rolled his eyes. "I love you Mommy?"

"I love you too James. I'm just not so sure about your choice in husbands anymore. I forgot how much he likes to talk back to authority"

"Mom, he's 19, and you're not exactly his parent-" James reminded her as they got in the elevator. "I mean, Logan and I barely have to listen to you. And this is his wedding"

"Yours too"

"Not yours, Lorraine, you got to chose to cake at our wedding, now let them enjoy their wedding and I'll go buy you a cake." Sean stepped in, noticing the exasperated looks on the boy's faces.

"Fine. But the next time we have to order a cake-"

"It will be what you want. As long as we aren't ordering it for Logan's wedding or something, in which case it's Logan's choice"

"and Kattarina's" James mumbled. Everyone looked at him. "Oh, like we don't all know he's never gonna break up with her and she's never gonna break up with him. Like we don't all know they're meant to be. Please tell me that wasn't just me"

Kendall laughed. "We don't go nosing around in Logan's life as much as you do. Well, I don't- she just got here and hasn't had time to get all up in Logan's love life. Oh, and you won't believe what he told me this time about wedding cakes."

"Please tell me it isn't the one about how it has to be fruitcake in his opinion" Sean said. "He told us that one like fifteen times"

"No" Kendall snorted. "This one's better. Apparently, before they had wedding cake, the husband would break a piece of bread over the bride's head because it symbolized his dominance over her or something. Logan knows entirely too much about too many things."

James rolled his eyes. "Is that why Carlos was chasing Alyson around with a baguette last night? I thought he just wanted her to make him a sandwich"

Kendall shook his head. "No, that was just Carlos being Carlos. If that's what he was doing, she certaintly asserted her dominance over him when she tackled him and beat him over the head with it."

James shook his head. "We all know it's the woman who wears the pants anyways. Except in our case wher you do" he said as they walked out of the elevator.

Kendall snorted. "You realize you just called yourself a woman, right?"

"I am Kennedy's Mama, right?" James grinned at Kendall. "That would make me the female"

Kendall pulled his key out of his pocket. "Last time I checked, you had a penis, dude. That's why I can call you a dude." He shook his head and pushed the door open, before taking a stepback. "Woah dude, what's happening in here?" he exclaimed, turning to James.

James shrugged. "It looks like a party?" he bit his lip.

Alyson and Kattarina bounced up to them. "No, it's a wedding shower!" Alyson declared happily, pulling them into the room. Alyson dragged them over to the couch, pushing them onto the short end of the couch and nodded in satisfaction. Kattarina shrugged at them and sat down on the edge of the couch next to Kendall, a notepad and pen ready to go.

James looked at them. "What's all this for?"

"You two are such men!" Kattarina said, shaking her head. "It's a wedding shower, since we couldn't really have a bridal shower, and you're going to be living in that big old house and- it's a tradition okay, just deal with it! Pl"

James laughed. "Okay, well, I know enough to know that these things involve gifts, so I'm game" he said, then winced as Kendall slapped him upside the head. "Hey!"

"You just sounded really greedy, James. Let's not teach Maggie, who is still in your arms, to be a bully and greedy and selfish" Kendall scolded. "and if Kennedy turns out selfish, I swear to the good lord above, you're getting the punishment, not her"

"You're mean" James complained, putting his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"Well, this is where we also decided that people you're close with can give gifts so you're not overwhelmed when you get wedding gifts" Kattarina explained. "So yeah, you do get gifts" she said.

Katie came over, a box in each arm. "One for each of you" she said with a devilish grin, handing on to each of them.

Kendall shook his head. "She's up to something and I don't want to know what" he mumbled, opening the box. "Katie, why did you give me something from my closet?" he asked as Jackson sat down next to him.

She ignored him, focused on James, who was slowly opening his. He reached in and pulled out a tiny, silk, nightgown with lace on it. He raised an eyebrow. "What is this, Katie Knight?" he asked, holding the thing away as Katie giggled into Jackson's shoulder.

Kendall shook his head. "That thing wouldn't fit Kennedy" he smirked.

Jackson stood up, holding a small box in his hand. "I'm a little more sane about my gift giving" he explained, handing it to Kendall. "Katie, I love you but you're crazy"

"I know" Katie grinned as Kendall opened the box and grinned.

"Thanks Jackson" he said. He definitely had to give the kid a second chance- somehow, Jackson had figured out exactly what hotel and when they were staying on their honey moon and got them a couples massage. He didn't know what the entailed, other than a horny, oily James afterwords, but that was good enough for him.

Kattarina leaned over Kendall's shoulder and nodded. "Okay, let's see. Couples Massage-oh, fancy- Jackson-Jackson, what's your last name?"

"Bowers" Jackson said, wrapping an arm around Katie.

Carlos bounced over, followed by Kelly and Gustavo, since everyone else was already focused on James and Kendall. "Hey! Kali's last name was Bowers! I heard Officer Traxler saying it when he arrested her. And it was said a couple other times too! Do you know Kali Bowers?" he asked cheerily.

"Yeah…I have an older sister named Kali-oh crap" Jackson's eyes widened and he jumped up, Kendall following him. "Kali, Kali, Kali what did you do!" he groaned, bolting as Kendall took off in pursuit, James and Katie standing.

Kendall tackled him to the ground. "You knew!" he shouted. "You knew your sister wanted to kill James and had been arrested for murder, didn't you!" he shouted, raising a fist. "You knew she killed Jo! You knew she almost killed me and my daughter!"

Jackson struggled underneath him. "No, I didn't, I swear!"

Kendall stood up, dragging Jackson up with him and hauled him over to the door. "You're lying! Just stay the hell away from my sister and my family, jerk!" he shouted, shoving him out of the room and slamming the door shut.

Katie shook her head at him and moved to follow Jackson, but Carlos stopped her. "Kendall, he didn't! He said he didn't, and he told me he never talks to his sisters! He lives with his dad and they lived with their mom. He didn't know and you just- I hate you!"

They watched as Katie stormed to her room and they heard the door slam. Kendall glanced around the room, making a face. "I just screwed up, big time, didn't i?"

Alyson and Kattarina exchanged glanced. "_Oh yeah" _

* * *

A/N: two more chapters left. It's pretty sad for me. It seems like just yesterday I started scars. I'll probably sob when I officially end the series after I do the fourth story :( (That's right two more)

The Jackson and Katie issues will either be resolved in the next story, or in a oneshot written to appease you between this and the sequel which wont happen for a while. So take your pick.

But how do you feel about these latest developments.

Next chapter deals with the continuation of the shower, maybe some more wedding prep, a certain party and the reheashal dinner. So make suggestions aobut what you want to see, I'm aiming for around 6,000 words.

oh and off topic, but go see the movie Country Strong. It's amazing.


	22. Beautiful Angels

Chapter 22: Beautiful Angels

* * *

"Hey, Dad?"

Sean looked up from his magazine as James nervously entered the living room of his parent's new house, wearing a white tux and biting his lip nervously. His sister, Jenny, was following behind him, shouting something about the him needing to cover his face. Behind her, Logan was shouting that he didn't need too. Sean was pretty sure he heard Maggie chipping in, something about something to do with goo.

"Hey son, what's up" he asked as Logan grabbed Jenny by her jacket's hood and tugged her back into the family room, which was covered in wedding stuff. She protested loudly, but apparently, Logan was a lot stronger than he looked, and managed to tug Jenny back in. James watched them leave and then looked back at his dad, a nervous smile on his face.

"How do I look?" James asked nervously. "This is the James Diamond equivalent of a wedding dress. Since, you know, I don't have the boobs or curves to pull off the ball gown Jenny wanted to buy me." He thought for a minute and then snorted. "I'd love to see Kendall's reaction to that though; he'd probably have a heart attack or something"

Sean nodded at his son. "I don't think I'd make it down the aisle if you were in a ball gown, I'd probably pass out laughing about 2 rows in." he surveyed his son. "You look- beautiful doesn't offend you, does it?"

"No, beautiful can describe anyone. Pretty too." James gave him a look. "I'm letting Jenny do my hair, nothing is offensive anymore"

Sean sighed. "I think you have a better chance of having Maggie doing your hair and having it turn out good, have you seen her hair?"

"She shaved it off on one side." James said with a grimace, he didn't get how she could do that to her hair.

"Exactly." Sean sighed. "I love that girl but she's nuts. Have your mom do your hair, or Kattarina. Heck, have _Carlos _do your hair, because, if you let Jenny near your hair- you're gonna need that veil" he gave his son a grin. "And after you wedding-"

"We're getting her married off to a nice chill man who will calm her and her crap down" James nodded.

"Yes." Sean smiled and then smiled. "But you look great, son, you look amazing. Kendall's very lucky."

"You're just saying that" James said, biting his lip.

"No, I mean it." Sean said. "and I'm so proud of you, you're making the right choice, and you know how I feel about marrying early, I married your mom at 18 because she was going to have Jenny. And we all know how that ended up"

James sat down on the couch. "Part of me hates her." He said sadly. "What kind of woman just abandons her already broken son?"

Sean sat down next to him. "Willa is a homophobe, big time. I raised you and Jenny better than her crap, and she wants you guys to listen to her. You don't need her. If I had done things right, I would have waited until I met Lorraine."

"Lorraine's my real mom." James announced. "She's the best Mom I ever had. Just- don't tell Kendall's Mom that"

Sean laughed. "I won't. Go change out of your TUX, don't want to ruin it"

James stood up and hugged his dad. "I love you dad." He said with a smile. He stood back up and headed for the door. He turned back at the door and stopped. "I hope I'm half as good a dad as you are."

Sean stood up. "You already are" he said, his voice hoarse as he tried not to choke up.

James turned and then turned around again. "Hey, Dad?" he asked softly.

"Yeah?"

James smiled. "I could use some help practicing dancing. I've always led before and we both know Kendall would sooner eat a bug than let me lead" he said. "Wanna help?"

Sean nodded. "Okay." He'd been feeling like he wasn't doing much to help the wedding anyways, besides acting more emotional than most mother's of the bride would be about it. He held his arms out, as James stepped back into the room. James stepped into his dad's arms, and bit his lip. Another thing Sean had done with James that he hadn't banked on doing. James was good at throwing his family through a loop, but it was okay, Sean wouldn't trade his little boy for the world, even if James was now only 2 inches shorter than him and about to go get married in just 4 days. "Here, step on my feet, you don't weight as much as Jenny did when she got married and I could handle her."

James nodded and stepped up, how many times had he watched his dad doing this with his sister growing up? Or even with Lorraine, who had two left feet, just like the ever clumsy Logan. He had never imagined that he himself would be doing this with his dad, maybe with one of the girls. His dad led them across the living room floor, and James was surprised at how easy dancing with his dad really was. This was why he loved his dad- his dad made everything, every moment between them completely easy, not awkwardness, ever.

"James, we need you're-" Logan breezed into the room and stopped at the door, leaning against the wall, smiling. If James hadn't been in his Tux, he would have sent a picture to Kendall. He did grab his mom's camera off the table and snap a picture, before motioning his Mom, who was walking past with Sean's suit on a hanger, over. She smiled and wrapped an arm over her son's shoulder.

"They're adorable' she said with a smile. "You took a picture?"

"Yeah, and now I'm videoing it. I'll send it to Alyson to have her put it with the slide show and the wedding scrap book when I'm done" Logan told her, smiling.

James and Sean didn't even note their Mitchell Counterparts watching them, soon joined by Jenny, and Maggie, who was a picture of discontent in a poofy dress and flowers in her hair, playing the role of the not-so angelic flower girl. "My daddy" she mumbled.

Logan smiled. "James's daddy too, silly Maggie, wait no, come back!"

Maggie stomped over to James and Sean, grabbing James's pant leg and tugging angrily. James stopped and looked down at her, as she loudly declared. "My daddy!"

James and Sean broke apart, laughing at Maggie. Sean lifted her up onto his feet. "Did you want a turn?" he asked with a smile. She nodded, eyebrows knit together in annoyance at James. Sean glanced around. "Did you want a turn, Jennifer?"

"Naw, I'm good."

"Logan, you can go after Maggie then"

"Big pass right here. I have to go to a fitting and then I'm taking Katt out to dinner, it's her 18th birthday"

"Oh…I should call her" James said as he walked past to change.

"She'll be over in an hour, and she said she wants to check your Tux, don't let her" Logan warned. "Or I'll kick your ass, wedding week or not"

"Yes sir Logan sir!" James saluted as he walked back into the family room, unbuttoning jacket as he went, as Jenny bounced after him, telling him she saw the most adorable tiara at Icing and he should wear it. "Jenny, I'm Kendall's wife but I'm not a girl!"

"because that makes perfect sense" his sister shot back. "Now, come be a good bride and let me paint your nails"

"No!"

* * *

The next morning found Kendall, James, their parents and siblings (plus Carlos and Kennedy. One had cried and so the other had come along. Surprisingly- Carlos had been the crier), sitting at a small café in Santa Monica, talking.

Sean stood up. "Hey, Kendall, can we talk?"

Kendall looked up from where he was sneaking food onto James's plate. "Uh…sure?" he said, He pressed a kiss to James's forehead, grinning as James yelped and grabbed the napkin dispenser to check his hair and then stood up.

"Nooooo…" James moaned. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"You have a hair appointment tomorrow and the morning of the wedding, don't flip out" he said with a smile, standing up to follow his soon to be father in law along the beach side street.

"So, are you excited for the wedding?" Sean asked, rolling his eyes as someone snapped a picture of them. He hadn't really had to deal with paparazzi yet, but Kari had warned them that they would have skanks on their butts 24/7.

Kendall nodded. "I have never been so nervous in my life. I- James hasn't said anything to me, but I know he's dreading the wedding night, he told my mom that he's considered backing out because sex scares him that much."

"Have you ever…?" Sean trailed off, knowing the boys shared a bed, they had to have done something.

"Once, on a- remember when Carlos, Logan and James got drunk at your wedding? Yeah, apparently alcohol makes James horny. He thinks we went all the way, but really, I just gave him a blowjob and- this is awkward for you isn't it"

"Kind of." Sean sighed. "It's weird to think of him as growing up- he and his sister are 10 years apart, you know, but I was still young when he was born, 28, and it was hard enough knowing he's 20 in a just under a year, that he's getting married at 19."

"I am too. I never thought I would- then I did- then I thought James and I had eternity to figure out. Then we got engaged. And Now we're getting married in 2 and a half days. You know, I met James when I was 4, and I never figured that 16 years later, I'd be marrying him. But I honestly wouldn't have it any other way"

"You love him, with everything, don't you" Sean asked, glancing at him.

Kendall nodded. "I've said it before, but I'd gladly take a million bullets for him" he said. "I'd do anything for him."

"He has a softer heart than what most celebrities have, doesn't he? Not as thick of a skin as he should"

"He's tender, sensitive, yes. He doesn't let what critics say get to him, but he is sensitive and fairly gentle, he wouldn't hurt or do anything. His heart breaks easily"

Sean stopped and turned to Kendall. "I swear to God, if you break his heart, I'll break every bone in your body. That's my little boy, and I always figured I'd be doing this with Jenny, not James, but he's my baby and he's been hurt so much and if you hurt him- if the word's divorce even enter your vocabulary, unless it's James's fault- I swear to every god known to man that I will kill you." He said a low growl.

Kendall blinked. "I plan on healing James, not hurting him. You don't know me as well as I thought you did if you think I'd intentionally abuse him, or be anything but devoted to him. I'm not Willa, I'm not Daniel Mitchell, I'm James's for life. James could probably go and cheat on _me _and I would stay with him. Vous et nul autre" he held his hand up. "Him and No Other."

"and you're sure. I mean, I've said I'm all for this, and I am, you're better than Lorraine and I are, but I don't want to see him hurt"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life. I'm going to put a ring on James's finger on satuday, and he's going to put one on mine, and that's it. You know me, I've always known what I want, and somewhere inside of me, I wanted James from the beginging, or do you not remember the times that Jenny Tinkler would make us play with her and James and I would always end up married? Or how we'd play house with Katie and be the mom and dad. I've always known what's good for me, and I've known I need James since the moment I met him when I was 4. Remember, I basically charged Logan down at the park because I wanted to be friends with James?"

Sean laughed. "Yes, I do. Started all four of your friendships because Carlos then proll kid."come smack you for being mean to the small kid."

"and I just wanted to know who the weirdo in the helmet was, but James liked him so I liked him"

"And you boys have kept us on our toes ever since." Sean grinned. "You're good kids, all four of you are, and you and Logan are just as much my sons as James is, and if something happened to Carlos's dad, I'd take him and his sister's into my family in a heartbeat, you know that. But James, is, and thanks to Zack, always will be, my number one priory in life- James, Maggie, Jenny and then Logan- and then Kennedy, and then you."

Kendall sighed. "I think, Kennedy might need all the protective men she can get, my biggest concern with me and James is, what are we setting her and any other child we have, up for? Bullying- mother's day presents, "Teacher, Kennedy can't make a mother's day present, because she has two daddies" or "Teacher, Kennedy can't make two father's day presents, both her daddies like men" or just in general."

"Anyone screws with her and they'll have Grandpa in the school's office throwing a temper tantrum that's worthy of awards. Where do you think James learns it from, his mom? She's a bitch, not a diva. And something tells me, you and James and Logan and Carlos will be there too. The only thing I could suggest is that maybe you adopt an older boy, someone to protect her"

"That might a good idea. Do you have any other advice?"

"Just going by personalities- James is _always _right, even when he's as wrong as a sumo wrestler in a thong, when James get's bitchy, just rub his shoulders and tell him you love him- and always prep him correctly"

Kendall choked. "Oh my god, what!"

"Like, you know, stretch-"

"I know what you meant but oh my god! I know that!"

"That goes back to the whole, you better not hurt him thing, I really don't want to get that phone call in the middle of the night, saying you have to the ER because you didn't prep him right and he's bleeding badly or something."

"I really don't plan on hurting him by doing that. But thanks, Now I don't want to have sex either!"

Sean laughed. "Sorry"

"Man, sometimes I wish life had an eraser you could use. Of course, I would have erased Zack at this point"

"but not Jo?"

"If I didn't have Jo, I wouldn't have Kennedy" Kendall said simply. "And I wouldn't trade my daughter for the world, same as James. James and Kennedy are my life now, and there's no going back"

It hit Sean. In 2 and half days, James would be Kendall's concern, and he wasn't ever going to be alone again. James and Kendall had always been kind of a package deal, but now- it was just going to be legally unbreakable.

His little boy was as good as gone.

* * *

The night before the wedding had arrived. James was standing off to one side, as Jenny and his dad walked up and down the aisle, some weird superstition about the bride not going up the aisle until the wedding day, James didn't understand all of these rules, he'd personally like nothing more than to wake up in Kendall's arms tomorrow, but instead, he and Logan were sleeping in the room at their parent's new house that had all their old furniture in it tonight, because Lorraine and Sean had asked for one last morning as a family, the one time with Maggie involved, and all of the weird wedding superstitions about bad luck.

Kendall was standing up on the stage, going over the ceremony with the officiant, making sure it fit perfectly. They had all gone over the ceremony already, and now the wedding party, their families, and the Wilson family (Elizabeth and her siblings) were waiting for Kendall's crap to finish so they could leave for the dinner, which was one of Griffin's gifts to them-their CEO had arranged for their dinner to take place on the rooftop garden of some Italian restaurant, a very romantic atmosphere according to Mercedes, who had been forced to come along with her dad.

Kendall finished talking to the officiant and stepped off the stage, coming over to James and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Well, I for one, am I ready for dinner" he said. James laughed and hooked an arm around his soon-to-be husband's waist.

James smiled. "It's going to be nice" he said, listening as Logan, the "maid of honor" instructed everyone on what to do and who to follow and all the "Logan" stuff. "And we'd better eat light, we're going to be eating a ton of good food in the upcoming week"

Kendall reached around and smacked James's butt. "You'll eat what they give you, Slimmy Jimmy, and if I have my way, you'll ask for seconds"

James glared at him. "You hit my butt!"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I'm not kidding, babe, you're goig to eat, you're not fat, remember"

James noded. "But I am health conscious" he said as they followed his mom and dad out to their car. At the car, they slid into the middle seats, James squished in between Kendall and Kennedy's car seat, but happy where he was.

It was a short drive to the restaurant, and within 10 minutes, all of Kendall's worries were gone as James talked to Alyson, seated next to him, and eat fried cheese, of all things. Kendall bit his lip, if James wasn't careful, Kendall would be yelling at him for eating crap, not eating nothing.

About an hour into the long dinner, after Sean stood up and made an elaborate toast about love and marriage, and Carlos stood up and said "Best of luck and always use a condom", Logan stood up, biting his lip.

"Okay, well, after Carlos's rather_- inspired- _speech, I don't know how I am going to top that, but I might have a way. Ever since they announce they're engagement, Alyson and I have been working on a little slideshow, filled with pictures from their past, so- enjoy"

James turned to watch it, blushing beet red when a picture of himself, about a year old, sitting naked in a bathtub, filled the screen. A picture of Kendall, the same age, sticking his tongue out at the camera, flashed, and then another, more damaging-picture of James flashed up. James couldn't have been a year old yet, wearing a bright pink dress and a pink sunhat, as a giggling Jenny held him. "Oh god"

Kendall laughed. "That's cute, honey. I never knew Jenny did that"

"I thought I had burned all the pictures!" James complained, but then snorted as a professional shot of the shorter man filled the screen- Kendall was in nothing but a diaper, surrounded in flowers, wearing a white hat and grinning. "I never knew your mom did that!"

Kendall grimaced. "I didn't either. MOM!"

"Sorry baby"

"and they wonder why we like men" James mumbled under his breath. "That's not it though, I have pictures of a four year old Logan at my house in a Belle Gown"

Kendall laughed. "Are we saving that for his wedding"

"Now we are" James said, seriously.

Kendall grinned. "Logan, you have another thing coming"

"Poor Katt"

"Poor Katt" Kendall agreed, snorting as a picture of the both of them, roughly 5, standing in James's backyard with hoses down their pants as Carlos and Logan stood off to one side, exchanging confused glances. The next picture that flashed showed Carlos helping them stuff a hose down Logan's pants as well.

"Ah, the memories" James grinned. If he remembered right, that day had been the day Kendall had lost his first tooth- Logan had knocked it out because they were mean to him.

The slide shot continued, bringing more and more laughs as it got into recent years and included pictures of Kendall in drag- "One time! One time!" and James covered in oatmeal. "Katie, when did you take a picture of that!"- and finally ending with a recent picture from just yesterday, one of the two of them on the beach, backs facing the camera, but clearly having just kissed, forheads resting against each other's forehead.

James turned to ask Alyson for a copy, but was greeted with a picture frame, silver, with the letters **KFK & JSDK: Vous Et Nul Autre **printed in cursive under the picture of them. "How did you know?" James asked, turning around to show Kendall.

"I just know these things" Alyson said with a grin.

The rest of the night was spent mostly with watching Carlos make a fool of himself, talking to various people and Kendall trying to convince James to come back to 2J with him.

Kendall kissed James softly in the parking lot "I'll miss you, see you tomorrow. Don't go getting any prettier, I don't want to have to fight a bunch of straight men for you"

James laughed. "Okay" he said, before leaning into the car and kissing Kennedy on her forehead. "As long a she doesn't get any cuter"

Kendall gave James a look. "She's a baby, she's going to get cuter every second, until she hits about 9- then she'll just be annoying"

"Naw, we'll love her. She'll just like making us worry." James assured him. He leaned back out of the car and let Kendall wrap his arms around him. "I love you."

Kendall smiled. "I miss you already"

James sighed and kissed Kendall, then stepped away. "The sooner we get to bed and wake up, the sooner we'll be married. I can't wait to see you tomorrow"

Kendall watched James walk away, glad that this was the last time that James ever would walk away from him. Kendall glanced down at his hand and turned to Kattarina, who was standing next to him. "Hey, Katt, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what's up?"

Kendall slipped his ring off his finger. "Can you get me and James chains that go with our promise rings, so we can wear them but not be wearing a ton of rings?"

Kattarina nodded. "I have chains at him, give it to me and I'll go through them and find you each one" she said, taking the ring from him. "I'll put it right here, on my necklace so it doesn't get lost" she said, undoing her necklace and putting the ring on it. "There"

Kendall nodded and climbed into his mom's car, shutting the door. Katie glanced back from the front seat. "You're being a wimp again"

"What?"

"You're acting like he's dead- you're marrying him tomorrow for god's sake!"

Kari got into the car. "Katie, be nice, Kendall has every right to miss James." She scolded. "But don't mope, Kendall, you'll see him at 1 PM tomorrow, and by 2, you'll never be without him again" she said as Carlos got into the car as well, climbing into the back.

Marrying James was the best decision Kendall could have made, James was everything to him. His smile, his skin, his eyes, his- everything- was what Kendall had spent his whole life dreaming of. The way James felt in his arms, the way James's head felt on his chest…the way their fingers fit together perfectly. They were soul mates.

Kendall closed his eyes, imagining what James was going to look like tomorrow. Probably the most beautiful thing Kendall would ever see, until Kennedy herself got married. James was going to be stunning, and Kendall couldn't wait to see James tomorrow. Maybe he'd bribe Logan Wilson to go take a picture of him for him.

* * *

Right before bed, James and Lorraine went over the last minute details. "Do your have something old?" she asked from across the room as she hung Maggie's dress up.

James nodded. "Yeah, I've decided for the sake of my feet, I'm wearing dress shoes I've worn to a couple of events." He said, showing them to her.

She nodded. "Good choice, that way they won't cause blisters. What about your something new, other than your suit?"

James picked up cufflinks. "I'm wearing cufflinks with Kendall's intitals on them and he's wearing ones with mine" He said, holding the small bag up. "I don't know how to put them on, I've never been able to figure that out, so Kattarina will help me tomorrow"

She smiled. "Okay, something old, something new, something borrowed something blue"

"I'm wearing one of Dad's ties, but nothing blue"

Maggie, who had been dozing on the couch in Logan's lap looked up. "Why they need that?" she asked Logan, who smiled.

"Well, it's just a silly little thing, a belief, like-"

"Santa Clause?"

"Um, kind of. You're smart. It's just a tradition"

"James needs blue?" Maggie asked, seriously. Logan nodded and then his eyes widened as she jumped up, and ran down the hall, a door slamming open and Sean letting out a surprised shout.

Maggie stood in the doorway, staring at her dad, who had just been about to take a shower. "I need hairclip" she said, pointing up at the bathroom counter.

Sean walked over and picked the container off the counter. "Here." He said with a smile. She grasped them and tottled back down the hall.

Maggie stopped at James's feet and sat down, dumping her hairclips out on the floor. She dug around in the scattered mess, before pulling something out and holding it up to him, tugging on his pajama bottoms. "Here!"

James knelt down, taking the hairclip from her. It was light blue, and was probably from a dress up set. "You wanted to give me something blue?"

She nodded. "It's my favoritest."

James smiled. "You might not get this back for a while" he warned.

"Okay. Keep it, I'll get a new favoritest"

James laughed. "You got your self a deal, squirt." He said with a smile, standing up, liftng her with him. "Hey, why don't you sleep in my room with me tonight? I usually sleep in Kendall's bed, and he's not here, so I'll miss him and be very sad without someone, and Logan doesn't like to share a bed with me"

She yawned. "I can help!" she mumbled, putting her head on his shoulder. James grinned.

"Mom, are you done with me, I think I'm going to go put Maggie and myself to bed"

Lorrainne nodded and came over. "Okay, I'll come in and check on you in a few minutes." She said with a smile. James grinned and carried his little sister down the hall into the guest room. He put her down on his bed, pulling the covers over her. He pulled his shirt off, and pulled another one on, and then crawled into bed next to her, smiling as she snuggled close to him.

A few minutes later, Lorraine and Sean snuck into the room, followed by Logan, who threw himself onto his bed and was out like a light in seconds. James and Maggie were fast asleep, Maggie's head on her brother's chest, a peaceful smile on James's face.

Lorraine smiled. "My sweet baby"

Sean nodded. "Both of them, all three of them, actually- They're so beautiful"

Lorraine leaned down and kissed first Maggie and then James's foreheads. "James is a little warm" she commented as James shifted in bed, and then fell deeper into sleep. "I hope he's not getting sick"

Sean shook his head. "He's just exhausted."

Lorraine nodded and went over to Logan, kissing his forehead. He woke up and glared at her, before closing his eyes, deciding it was a dream, and falling back asleep. Lorraine giggled and went to the door. "I'm going to bed, you coming?"

Sean stared down at his son. "Give me a minute, I'll come up when I'm done"

Lorraine nodded and left. Sean sat down on James's bed. "My sweet boy, I hope you know how loved you really are" he said. "There's something to be said for someone who has opened up my life to so much happiness. I held you when you were born, and I never guessed that less than 20 years later, I'd be sitting here, on the night before your wedding- to your male best friend- watching you sleep. You seem to bring out such strong reactions in people. But the only thing you bring out in me, is how much I love my boy." He leaned down and repeated his wife's actions. When James was little, Sean would do this everynight, usually singing a lullaby of some kind too, but tonight, when he sat back up, all he could say was "My beautiful angels" as he left the room.

Because he truly did, have beautiful angels, and he didn't know- he wouldn't know until the time came- how ready he was to give his youngest biological child away. He would never forget the memory of dancing with James, a memory most dad's would never share with their sons, but if he could have convinced Logan to go for it, he would have gladly shared with Logan as well. Dancing with Cinderella, or really dancing with his little prince. Except his little prince, little chubby Jimmy with the dark eyelashes and chubby, flushed cheeks, who would dance around the coffee table with his sister's hairbrush- was gone. and in his place was a wonderful young man, who would never be Sean's baby again and at the same time, always would be Sean's baby. It hit like a ton of bricks, tommorow, Sean was giving his baby away. But Sean would rest easy tomorrow night, because James would be in the arms of the one person in the world who loved him more than Sean did, the one person who would go to even greater lengths to protect him- tomorrow night, James would be in the arms of his one, true, perfect, love. Kendall Knight.

and everything would be okay.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is really Sean-centric for some reason...it was supposed to be James centric, having doubts about the wedding, Kendall reassuring him, and then it turned into Sean. but I really like Sean in this, he's the best frieken dad ever. Sometimes I think I'm the only one who gives James a good dad, and a good relationship with his dad. My verision of Mr. Diamond only wants whats best for James, and I really hope his intent came through when he was threatening Kendall earlier.

So, sometime in the next week...I'll write the final chapter. It might take a while, I might put it off becuase I just love this story and these characters so friggen much...

So, what was your favorite part of this chapter?


	23. The Next Great Adventure

**Chapter 23: The Next Great Adventure

* * *

**

James woke up alone the next morning, biting his lip. In the bed across the room from him, Logan was sprawled out, snoring still. He flopped back into the pillows and turned on his side, staring at his engagement ring. "This is it" he said softly, biting his lip. "It's finally here"

Beside him, Maggie moaned in her sleep and curled into him. He smiled and lay there, loving the feeling of his little sister, curled up beside him. He had always loved little kids, because they didn't know what the world held for them, they hadn't been affected by society yet- they still believed in anything and everything. They didn't judge, the thoughts never occurred to them that maybe what James was, was different. To little kids, love was love, and Maggie didn't see anything different about James and Kendall's relationship as compared to her parents or Logan and Kattarina. To her, it was all the same, James and Kendall, Kattarina and Logan, Alyson and Carlos, all three relationships were love and Kendall was James's Prince Charming the same was that Logan and Carlos were Kattarina and Alyson'- but she perhaps loved James and Kendall's relationship more, since it meant she got to wear a pretty dress and throw flowers. His little sister was so simple and young and innocent and he would do anything to protect her from a life like that one he had lived.

After a few minutes, Logan started awake. "I didn't eat the wedding cake!" he shouted.

James sat up. "Excuse me?" he said with a laugh.

Logan shook his head, clearing the sleep out. "I had a weird dream- Kendall had a blow torch and was accusing me of eating the wedding cake, even though Carlos was covered in the frosting"

James rolled his eyes. "Kendall would, you realize he and Katie still are barely talking after he made Jackson break up with her?" he sighed. "Gosh, when he and Kennedy fight when she gets older, I'm going to be so torn"

Logan grinned. "No you won't. Kendall's your husband, you should be a team, right? Unless Kendall's being bipolor or unreasonable, you should be on his side, no matter what. Back when Dad and Mom were getting married, Dad told me that you're always a team, that's what a good marriage is- it's a team, but with love, and respect, and sex."

James blushed. "God, Logan, there's a four year old in the room, I'd rather she didn't know about sex until _her _wedding night." He informed his brother. "Logan, I'm so excited."

Logan stood up. "I am too. You should wake the Flower girl up so she has some time before we have to screw around with her hair and put her in nice shoes to wake up and roll around in dirt if she wants too."

James nodded and sat up, shaking her gently. "Maggie, wake up" he said gently. The small blond child turned over and let out a low moan, her thumb going into her mouth. James rolled his eyes. "Megan, it's time to wake up" he said, a little firmer. Maggie turned over.

"But I'm tired"

Logan came over, sitting on the edge of the bed. "But you get to wear your pretty dress and the shiny shoes today"

"Really?" Maggie sat up, eyes sparkling. "Will you curl my hair James?" she asked. Except she didn't prounounce "  
"R"s right when she had first woken up, so she said "Will you cuwell my haiwah James?"

James smiled. "Of course, sweetie. Come on, why don't we go see if Mom and Jenny made breakfast."

Maggie held her arms up. "Will you cawwy me?"

James nodded and pulled her into his arms. "Come on, let's go see what' s going on down the there" he said, standing up. Logan followed, and the three of them walked into the kitchen, where Kattarina, and the other brides maid, Elizabeth (Katie would join them later, after she and Kendall and Kari had breakfast, while Carlos and Alyson had gone to the venue to oversee the set up and organize all of James's stuff)

Kattarina stood up, and for once, Logan wasn't the first to be greeted, basically getting ignored. "Hey, how are you feeling? Nervous" She asked as James put Maggie down and the tiny blonde skipped into the family room.

James took a shakey breath. "Nervous doesn't even begin to describe it" he said softly, hugging her. His mom and Jenny hadn't made an appearance, and down the hall of the large, ranch style house, he could hear his dad singing in the shower, so he figured his mom was probably waiting for his dad to get out and Jenny was probably off being jenny somewhere. Or she'd taken his suggestion and was getting hair extensions put in so no one could see the side of her head that was bare. His sister was insane.

Kattarina sighed. "Hey, you're not doing anything besides standing on a stage and tying yourself to Kendall forever. You want this, don't be nervous, everything is going to be perfect and beautiful and you're going to look beautiful and Kendall's going to be handsome and everything will just go perfectly"

James nodded. "I know"

Elizabeth grinned, pulling out a camera. "Smile, James!"

"What?" James turned around to face her and was blinded by the flash. "Why are you blinding me, it's my wedding day"

Elizabeth laughed. "Alyson made me promise I'd take pictures" she said with a laugh.

James grinned and turned around, reaching to hug her, but before he could even take a step, arms snaked around his neck and someone licked him. "Jennifer!" He protested, turning around and wiping his sister's spit off the side of his head. "God, I'm so glad I have a hair appointment in like, an hour or I would be killing you right now!"

Jenny grinned. "Whatever, James" she said with a giggle. "By the way, Lorraine is going to be out from getting dressed in 5-4-3-2-1!"

James blinked as the moment Jenny said "1", he teetered back as a large force ran smack into him, sending him teetering backwards. "Hey Mom" he said, as his step mother dangled off of him, sobbing something incoherent. "Logan" he said, locking eyes with his stepbrother. "Please help me"

Logan laughed and stepped forward, grabbing his mom by the arm. "Come on, Mom, let's not kill the bride" he said with a laugh. "Have you made breakfast yet?"

Lorraine dabbed at her eyes. "No" she said, smiling. "I should probably do that"

Logan laughed and hooked arms with her. "I'll help you" he said, leading her into the kitchen. He shut the door behind them, and after a minute, popped his head back out. "You owe me one, James Diamond" he said. "She's lying on the floor, sobbing her eyes out, Katt, wanna come help me?"

Kattarina nodded and followed her boyfriend in the kitchen. Jenny leaned against the wall. "I thought for sure you'd be flipping out like super mom in there" she commented. "Have you seen my cigarettes?"

"You don't smoke. And I'm fine, I mean, I feel like if I eat too much I might puke and I'm nervous, but I'm excited mostly. I've never been this excited, and I've performed in front 60,000 people. I've won a Grammy- I've been proposed too. This is like…this is like the first time you go to Disneyland and see Mickey Mouse, only times 10."

"That's really excited."

James pointed at the backyard. "I'm so excited I'm tempted to go jump on the trampoline, if it wasn't for the fact about 10 people, including my soon-to-be husband, would probably want my head if I did that today"

Jenny nodded. "No, let's go do it!" she grabbed his hand, dragging him along, until Elizabeth spoke up.

"Jenny, no, he could fall and break his neck, do you really want to make Kendall a widow-or widower, I'm not sure how this works-before he's even married?" Elizabeth urged, grabbing James's arm and tugging him back. "No, James, let's go and why don't you take a shower, you know, so the stylist can work with your hair easier. And so you don't smell like sweat"

James nodded. "Okay, sure. Good idea" he said. He pulled himself out of his sister's grasp and grinned. "Hey, Jenny, wanna see the idea I took out of your book?" he said.

"What did you do?"

James slipped his engagement ring and promise ring off his finger and held his hang out. In black cursive, he had a small tattoo encircling his skin- _Kendall Forever. _

His sister grinned. "Risky, little brother. Kendall's gonna love it"

James nodded. "I know" he said with a grin. "Well, I'm going to take a shower, see you guys at breakfast." He said, taking off down the hall. As the bathroom slammed shut, he let out a exstatic shout and then "I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

* * *

Kendall's morning, however, was going a lot less smoothly. First, Carlos decided to be cute and wake him up dumping ice on his face. Then, Katie ate all the bacon. And now, an hour before the wedding, Kendall couldn't find his pants anywhere.

"I'm freaking out!" he announced loudly.

His mom sighed. "Why- Kendall, we need to leave in 20 minutes, where are your pants?"

"I may or may not have lost them"

Carlos came out of his room. "He's been looking in my room for them. Kendall, they're in your closet. YOUR closet. Not Logan's."

Kendall nodded. "O-okay" he said shakingly, running back to his room.

"and do something about your hair!" Carlos shouted after him. "God, he's an idiot. I'm going to go back to the venue, check on James-if Kendall's like this, James must be flipping out right now."

Kari shook her head. "No, I talked to Sean 10 minutes ago and he said James cried when they first got to the Church but now he's pretty relaxed, when I talked to Sean, Sean said that James and Maggie were reading a book while Kattarina curled Maggie's hair. James's isn't flipping out at all."

"That's odd"

"No, it makes sense. James isn't going to loose anything by getting married. James is just- he's more prepared."

Carlos nodded, and walked to the door. "Yeah, he doesn't know anything about prepared until tonight" he mumbled as he walked out the door.

* * *

James smiled at his mom and dad. "Five minutes, I bet Kendall's already waiting for me" he said with a smile, twisting the engagement ring around. "Dad, are you crying?"

Sean nodded. "You look, so-" he shook his head. "You're not my little boy anymore and there's nothing I can do about it. I love you, son."

James nodded. "I love you too." he turned around and rolled his eyes at Alyson, who was holding a camera, as Lorraine stepped around Kattarina to hug him. She rolled her eyes and unbuttoned his jacket, redoing it and then fixing his tie. With a smile, she handed James the clip Maggie had given him, and he stuck iti into his hair. She hugged him and then turned to Sean. "I'm going to take my seat. You boys behave"

"Okay, we're going to go play with a slip and slide now!" James called after her as she left. He smiled nervously as Alyson and Kattarina left. Alyson was acting as maid of honor since Carlos was Kendall's, but Logan would give a speech instead, and since Carlos was already standing up with Kendall, Alyson was in charge of making sure that Maggie and Logan Wilson, Elizabeth's little brother and the ring bearer, didn't act up, and guiding them down the aisle.

Logan slipped out after a quick "three minutes" warning.

Sean smiled. "Kendall's so lucky, Jamie. This is going to be the start of better days for you. I just know it. This is the first day of the rest of your life, embrace it and go with it. This is that fresh start, the one that you've needed since you were 15. My beautiful boy" He pulled James into a hug. "I love you"

James nodded. "I love you too dad" he said, tears filling in his own eyes. "So much"

Sean offered him his arm. "Ready to go?"

James nodded and linked arms with his dad. "Daddy-I was born ready"

* * *

Kendall glanced at Carlos, fingers twisting together and then untwisted nervously. Any second now, James would be at the door.

As the doors opened, revealing the gorgeous brunette man, who was on Sean's arm. All of the innocence that Zack had taken from James so many years ago was back in his eyes right then. Somehow, all of the love and laughter had brought James around full circle, back to being so young and beautiful and innocent and just a little bit naïve about everything. This was happily ever after for James. This was the end of the fairy tale for him. This was Cinderella at the ball. This was when Sleeping Beauty woke up. This was when the prince kissed Ariel and she gained her voice again. This was the beasts transformation. This was it.

Kendall felt cheesy, comparing James to old Disney movies, but it was true. This was happily ever after, this was James' happy ending, even more than it was his own. Kendall had never been damaged, never fallen in love with a monster. Kendall had always loved the most beautiful angel in the world. James had not. This was James's fairy tale ending or fairy tale beginning.

It floored Kendall how James could be so beautiful. James was slightly pink and biting his lip. He had his eyes down, which Kendall didn't get, until James looked up. Their eyes met and that did it for James. Tears began flowing freely down James's face and a beautiful smile lit up his face. He saw the words forming on James's lips. "I love you."

How on earth did he get to be so damn gorgeous?

Carlos put his hand on his shoulder. Everyone's eyes were on James right now, so no one noticed Carlos. "You're crying" Carlos informed him.

"I'm not sad. I'm not even trying to cry." Kendall muttered. He looked over, seeing his mother wiping tears away. Katie was sitting next to her, rubbing her eyes frantically, trying to keep herself from crying. Logan, who had entered with Katarina in front of James, was in no better shape, tears rolling down his face as well. He had waited so long for his brother to be here, waited so long for this day. And it was finally here. Logan's mom wasn't crying, Kendall thought she might have cried all her tears out a long time ago. Instead, she sat with Kennedy in her arms, a huge grin on his face.

James' dad had cried a lot, according to Logan, but would probably cry more when they got home and sat in James' empty bedroom, a room they had prepared in case something happened and James didn't stay with Kendall, a notion Kendall and James had found extremely humorous, and looked at pictures of James and slowly realized that that little boy was gone. That little, chubby boy with the dark eyelashes and the pink cheek and mile wide grin had left. James wouldn't come home, at least not as young, unmarried man. James had his own family now and had just made Mr. Diamond a grandfather in all emotional and legal aspects of the word.

This was there someday. This was the day everything changed.

Kendall resurfaced from his reverie when Carlos gently tapped him with his foot, in time to hear Sean say "His mother and I". He watched as Sean kissed his son's cheek and then held his hand out. James was basically glowing at this point, and Kendall expected him to throw himself into Kendall's arms. Kendall smiled at James's mile wide grin- James was the most beautiful thing on the planet when he smiled- truly smiled.

Kendall extended his arm out, shaking Sean's before Sean took James's hand, placing it in Kendall's. Kendall closed his hand around James's, smiling. He guided James up the steps, smiling at the nervous look on James's face. James bit his lip. Kendall squeezed his hand, grinning. He glanced over at Sean, who had moved to sit next to Lorraine, tears falling down his face. Kendall took James's other hand, fingering the engagement ring.

He listened to the Officiant say his part, repeated what he was told too and then smiled as Little Logan Wilson offered them the rings. He took the band and slipped James's other two rings off, and stopped at the words tattooed to James's finger. _Kendall Forever._ But when had he done this? Kendall looked up and met eyes with James, who bit his lip and smiled. Kendall took the wedding band, slipping it onto James's finger. "Vous et nul Autre" Kendall said, smiling broadly but feeling like he might be sick from the excitement. He heard Logan and Carlos blubbering somewhere behind him and could see Alyson and Kattarina dabbing at their eyes. James smiled down at the ring before taking the matching ring from little Logan and slipping it onto Kendall's hand, thumb brushing on the knuckle.

"Vous et nul Autre" he said softly, smiling. After that, the two got lost in each other's eyes, not caring about anything else.

Kendall was glad that their wedding was videoed, because he didn't even remember most of it. He was too busy happily smiling into James's eyes the whole time, anticipating what was to come. He could tell simply by the look on James's face that his husband was thinking of tonight and slightly worried. Kendall smiled lovingly and squeezed James hand. He didn't care about that anyways; he would wait until their 50th anniversary if he had to. Everything was for James, it didn't matter if they never had sex, that wasn't why Kendall was marrying him. He was marrying him because he loved him.

Kendall grinned wildly as he heard the Officiant declare them husband and husband and pulled James to his lips pressing them together. There was nothing that could come between them now and Kendall had never been happier. Kendall smiled as James deepened the kiss, something that James wasn't likely to do in his guarded state of mind. James would forever be Kendall's, and he was happy with that.

Kendall pulled away from James and smiled, their foreheads touching. James grinned at him and then glanced around the room at everyone, a wide eyed expression on his face, like he had forgotten anyone was there temporarily. James looked back at him, a slight flush creeping onto his face and Kendall laughed. "You're cute" he said with a grin, before turning back as Carlos nudged him and mouthed something about they only had an 2 hours before the reception. Kendall raised an eyebrow and glanced at Logan, who gave Kendall a "how did you forget" look.

James leaned forward. "The wedding and the reception are 2 hours apart so we can relax for a while before" he whispered. "and pictures"

Kendall nodded. "Okay?" He had honestly forgetting, with all the excitement of the day, and he didn't really know where he was supposed to go, he would have been happy standing there with James forever.

James grinned. "Just-act like you didn't forget and lead me down the steps and then go where Logan tells you to go"

Kendall nodded and offered James his arm, and then led him out. After a few minutes, people were streaming out, and offered congratulations (and one flip of the bird from Katie, who got a glare from both Kari and Lorraine before uttering a sheepish "just kidding"). Logan came over and pointed them to a limo. Kendall led the way, opening the door for James and once they were in, snuggling James close to him.

Carlos pushed the door shut, explaining that the wedding party and their families would meet them at the Palmwoods for pictures before the reception and that after pictures, the two had probably an hour to themselves before they were expected to show up at the reception.

Kendall smiled, James's hand firm in his. "Well, we did it"

James nodded. "We did it" he said with a smile, before leaning in and locking him and Kendall's lips in a kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled. "We're married."

"We're married" Kendall nodded. "Vous et nul autre"

"You and no other"

and James smiled as he said it, because he knew, this was only the start of his next great adventure.

* * *

A/N: AND that's the end. I will do an epilogue, dealing with the reception and just that, but other than that, this is it. I have a short five shot planned, with the boys honey moon and all that good stuff, called "The Next Great Adventure". After that, I will take a month or two off, and then start "A Bond That Can't Be Broken" *(attention Dalton start your engines) and then end this series with "The House That Built Me"

Okay, so you go review and thank you to all the reviews. I am markng this as completed…but there is an epilogue.


End file.
